New Life
by ixistargirl89ixi
Summary: This story is about Kayla Henderson's life as a college graduate who discovered the real truth about herself and about what is out there in New Orleans. How will Kayla be able to deal with it? Elijah, Kalus, Hayley, Rebekah, Marcel, and the rest of the characters from the Originals will be in this story. This is my first Originals story. Possibly Elijah/OC romance. *New CH 6-8-16*
1. Preface

Kayla Henderson's mother was murdered when she was five years old. Due to the trauma from witnessing her mom's death, she blocked it out of her mind. Her grandmother/legal guardian took her in since her father was not in Kayla's life and her grandmother decided to move her to Georgia, where she was raised and grew up in Athens, Georgia. When Kayla turned 22 years old and was getting ready to graduate from her college, she discovered that her grandmother was dying from heart failure, Kayla came back to Athens to take care of her. While taking care of her grandmother, she told her the truth about her mom's death and that she must go to New Orleans, where Kayla was born. As Kayla arrived in New Orleans, she discovers the truth more about herself and that there is more out there in the city than just her mother's death. How will she react to this?

Chapter 1 will be up soon. Please leave a review so I can keep going. Thank you. I hope you will have a great day. :)


	2. Ch 1: Granny's death

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I was taking summer classes then I finished them about three weeks ago, so I knew I had two weeks break before my fall classes would start so I took a break from the computer and just did some things that I wanted to do but couldn't because my summer classes took up my time. I just started my fall classes this week, so hopefully it won't be too bad this semester. I hope you'll like this chapter and please leave a review. I would love to hear from you. :)**

* * *

As I came back from my final exam to my dorm, my roommate was studying for her biology final exam.

"Hey Kayla, there's a message for you on the answer machine." Taylor says without bothering to look up from her biology book. Suddenly, I felt this dread overwhelming me as I quickly walked to my phone.

"Aren't you going to listen to the message before calling? You don't know who it is." Taylor says, removing her reading glasses as she saw me picking up my cell phone.

I looked at her quickly, then back to my cell phone, staring at the phone number. "No…. I know who it is." I whispered as I dialed the familiar number. It rang twice, and then it was picked up.

"Kayla." A Scottish voice answered.

It was my granny's housekeeper of 20 years and caretaker, Mrs. Blackwood.

"Mrs. Blackwood, is she okay?" I replied, trying to keep myself calm.

There's a heavy sigh and a whimper. "Kayla…. She's not doing well. The doctor came in and told me that her heart is failing and that there is nothing they can do except to make her comfortable. Kayla… she is not going to be here any longer. We're at the hospital right now, at the Northside."

I inhaled sharply from the bad news and composed myself before answering.

"Mrs. Blackwood, is she resting right now?"

I could see her looking at my granny and nods her head.

"Yes. But you need to come here. She has been asking for you all morning since she collapsed."

I could feel hot tears coming down my cheeks as I nod. "Okay. Tell Granny that I'll be there and tell her…. That I love her very much."

"Of course, I will. Just get here. Drive carefully."

"Okay, thanks. See you soon."

I hung up and let out a sob, covering my mouth. Taylor came over quickly and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Is it your Granny?" Taylor asks, rubbing my back in concern.

I nodded and let out more sob, and then I composed myself, wiping the tears away.

"I have to go, Taylor. She's dying. I… I need to pack, and then get the hell out of here." I replied, standing up and started to rush around to pack my carry-on bag.

"Do you want me to come with you, Kayla?" Taylor asked, watching me as I zipped up the bag.

"No, I'll be okay. I have Mrs. Blackwood and my old neighbors. Besides, you have the biology final exam. I don't want you to miss it since you are trying to get into the medical school. Thank god that I'm done with the finals. But thank you." I whisper and gave a quick peck on her cheek before running out of my dorm with my bag and car keys.

"I'll call you when you get there!" Taylor called out of the door as I ran down the stairs. I threw the bag in the back seat and jumped inside, cranking my car up.

I drove out the parking lot and was on my way to see Granny for one last time.

* * *

As I approached to Mrs. Blackwood, who was crying silently, outside of Granny's room. She grabbed my hands as she saw that I had finally arrived.

"Is she…" I asked, looking for any signs of grief on her face. She shook her head and cleared her throat before responding.

"No, my dear. She's still alive. She's been asking for you in her sleep."

I sigh out of relief and rubbed my face out of exhaustion. "I'll go in. Can you get some coffee for us? I'm sure that you need it after this morning." I asked gently, caressing her arm. Mrs. Blackwood nodded, then walked away to get some coffee for us.

I opened the door quietly, revealing my granny in her bed with the oxygen mask over her mouth and wires attached to her body. As I approach to her bed, I could hear her wheezing, along with the beeping of her heart on the heart rate monitor.

It kills me inside to see her suffering and it took me a lot not to break down. I took a deep breath and exhaled it out as I sat down in a chair near her bed. As I listened to her wheezing, I look down at her wrinkled but delicate right hand. There was an IV needle on top of her hand so I took it gently, careful not to mess up her IV needle.

I held her hand for a while until she gasped out.

"Granny, I'm here." I said, looking for her reaction to my voice. She frowned at first, and then squeezed my hand in response.

I let out a soft chuckle. "Granny, I'm right here. You'll be okay." I answered back, caressing her arm gently. She then opens her eyes and glanced at me with her beautiful green eyes. I gave her a soft smile. Granny tried to take her mask off, which I helped her with when I realized that she wanted to speak to me.

Granny let out a soft sigh and smiled at me. "My Kayla. Why are you here? You should be finishing up your finals." Granny asked, putting the mask back over her mouth so she can breathe easily.

"Oh Granny, it's okay. I finished all my finals, so don't worry about it. I'm here now so I can take care of you."

She took the mask off again and she looked so somber. "Kayla, you know that I'm not going to live….any longer. The doctor told me this morning. Kayla…. Please let me die in my home. Ask the doctor to discharge me… please," Granny pleads at me, grabbing my hand.

Tears came to my eyes.

"Granny, are you sure? You can rest easy with the oxygen and the morphine here."

Granny shook her head. "No…. I've always been determined to die in my home, where my family would be surrounded around me. You're the only family I have now….. Kayla, I have to tell you something, but not here. This is not the right place to tell you."

I frowned at her and Granny stared at me for my confirmation until I nodded. She lets my hand ago and puts her mask back on. She then went back to sleep, still wheezing.

I went to her doctor and spoke to him for a couple of minutes. It took a while to convince the doctor to finally discharge her with the three oxygen tanks and some morphine in case she was in pain.

We were able to take Granny home on the same day and we decided to put her in the guest bedroom on the first floor so she would not have to climb the stairs.

Granny pretty much slept the rest of the time ever since we brought her home. I had this fear that she would never wake up.

* * *

**Two days later**

After not sleeping well for the past couple of days, I have been packing some of the rooms up in the house. There was no way that I was going to keep the house after she dies. It would be too much for me.

Mrs. Blackwood was doing the laundry while I was packing up Granny's master bedroom. The realization hits me suddenly that Granny is dying. I sat down on her bed, crying. It's so painful for me to pack up all of her, knowing that I would never see her again.

"Kayla!" Mrs. Blackwood called out and I dropped everything, running out to the stairs.

As I ran down the stairs, Mrs. Blackwood looked so terrified.

"What? What's wrong?!" I asked quickly, holding her hands.

"Kayla, you need to talk to your Granny. She's saying all the terrible things. I think you need to calm her down."

I could hear Granny whimpering and crying outside of her room.

I ran in quickly and could see her moving around in her sleep, mumbling nonsense, but crying and whimpering.

"Granny, Shhhh…. It's okay. You're having a bad dream." I whisper to her ear as I held her hand. She gave a soft gasp, opening her eyes in a fright.

"Kayla…. Oh my Kayla," Granny started to sob out, squeezing my hand.

"Hey. It's okay. It was a bad dream. You gave us a fright," I say, giving her a soft smile then caressed her white hair.

"No, it wasn't a bad dream. It was memories. Bad memories of what happened to your Mama."

I paused at the mention of my late mom then sat down, still holding on her hand.

"Granny, what are you saying?"

Her breathing went back to normal after her nightmare, but she was still wheezing. She started to drift in and out of conscious then finally looked at me.

"Kayla, you know how I told you… that your mama died in a car accident?"

I nodded.

Granny sniffle, then sighed heavily. "I am so sorry. I had to protect you. You were so terrified that you didn't speak for a year."

My heart started to beat really fast and my breathing quickens.

"Granny, what are you trying to tell me?" I whisper.

"Sweetie, I took you in because your mama was murdered."

Her confession took my breath away and I froze. The memories of my mama smiling and laughing came flooding into my mind, then faded away as I let out a sharp sigh with the tears in my eyes.

Granny opened her eyes to me one last time and squeezed my hand. "Forgive me for not telling you the truth about your mama. If you want to know more, go back to New Orleans…where you were born and….where she was murdered."

I let out a sad sigh. "Granny…. I forgive you regardless. You had to protect me and I thank you for that," I whimper, wiping my tears away that had trailed down on my cheeks.

She gave me her beautiful smile and went back to sleep, her breathing now in labor.

* * *

I never left her side all night until about four in the morning when I was being shaken awake by Mrs. Blackwood.

"Kayla, I called the doctor. Her breathing is getting worse and she's in pain. I just gave her some morphine," she says as I checked on Granny.

Granny had the oxygen mask back over her mouth and was unconscious, but I could see the pain on her face as she slept.

I looked back at Mrs. Blackwood, who was standing in front of the bed, holding on tightly to the headboard, tears running down on her cheeks.

"Mrs. Blackwood…. Granny's holding on… I think that… she needs to let go so she won't suffer anymore..." my voice broke at the last sentence as I tried to keep myself from breaking down.

Mrs. Blackwood begins to sob and nodded. "I agree… you're right."

She went over to my granny and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for taking me in when I needed the job. It was wonderful to work for you for twenty years. You have become my family and like my sister that I never had. I'll miss you," Mrs. Blackwood sobs, kissing her forehead as I wiped my tears away.

Mrs. Blackwood then walked away and before leaving the room, she squeezed my hand. "I'll be outside if you need me."

I nodded. She left me and Granny alone, so I can say my goodbyes. I took a Granny's hand in my hands and kissed it, letting out a shuddering sigh.

"Granny, I don't know if you can hear me, but I just wanted to let you know that I forgive you. I know that you did it to protect me. I wanted to tell you that thank you for everything that you have done for me. Thank you for taking me in and raised me with the wonderful memories that I'll cherish for the rest of my life. You were like a mom to me more than a grandmother. You were also my best friend. I love you so much, Granny and this is so hard for me to say goodbye to you. But I can see that you're in pain and that…. You're holding on to me. Granny…. It's okay. I'll be okay. You have raised me to become a fine and strong woman that you'll ever know. Just like you, Granny. You can let go now, Granny. Go and see Mama for me. Tell her I said hi," I sob, squeezing her hand.

As I watched her face, there was peace all over her face and she smiled gently. Then her breathing stopped. I let out an anguish sob, knowing that she was gone for good now. I kissed her forehead and removed her oxygen mask.

"Goodbye, Granny," I whispered, kissing her forehead for one last time.

* * *

**I would like to say thank you to my new follower, tate4eva. Also, thank you for leaving a review! :) **


	3. Ch 2: Mystery Man

**Hi guys, I see that this story had gained two new followers since I last updated. I am very happy to see that people are actually following this story and how great is that?! Anyways, I wrote this up last night and I was so into the story that I realized that I had typed up almost 4,000 words...Wow. So I hope you'll enjoy this one and guess what? You'll be able to see the two Originals men this chapter...whoop whoop!**

* * *

After Granny passed away, her lawyer came by the next day and gave me Granny's wishes for her death. She wanted to be cremated and also to have a visitation "party" at her house, where everyone could celebrate her life that she had. So I had her cremated and they gave me her ashes which was stored inside the vase and I kept it in my old bedroom. I plan to spread her ashes in New Orleans, where my mom was buried.

On the day of the visitation "party", everyone who knew Granny came by with the food and condolences. As I greeted everybody at the front porch with handshakes and hugs, I could not help but noticed an attractive gentleman in a suit behind a couple of people who were waiting to greet me.

His eyes were the first thing that caught my attention. They were so striking to me… his hazel brown eyes. As I studied his features while talking to one of the mourners. His facial features are so angular- high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, and a straight nose. He looked like that he could be a model in a fashion magazine. His eyes caught my eyes and I realized that he was looking at me. I looked back at the older woman, pretending to be interested in her conversation.

As I finished talking to my granny's neighbor, he came up to me.

"I came to offer my condolences about your grandmother." He spoke for the first time since I saw him.

"Oh… thank you. I'm sorry, who are you?" I frowned at this handsome man.

"My name is Elijah Mikaelson and I knew your grandmother for a while. She was a wonderful person and she spoke highly of you."

I smile gently at him. "Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson. I'm glad to know that she spoke highly about me. We didn't really have a good few years when I was a teenager. I'm sorry to say that she never spoke about you to me so how is it that you knew her?"

"Well, I met your grandmother about four years ago. I needed help with something so she was recommended to me by someone so I came to her and she helped me out."

"Oh…. What kind of help?" I asked, chuckling nervously. This is getting strange.

"You mean to tell me that your grandmother never told you what she did?"

"What? She was a bank teller. She retired five years ago, so why would she help you out and with what, Mr. Mikaelson?" I say, folding my arms. He stared at me, not being able to answer my question until I realized that I was being rude to him.

"I'm sorry…I'm being rude. It's just that….something she told me the night she died and it has been bothering me ever since then."

He gives me a gentle smile. "Don't worry, Miss Henderson. I understand. You're dealing with the loss and you're frustrated. That's understandable. Well, it was very nice to meet you. I must go now." He says, putting out his hand.

I smile at him, and then took his hand. Suddenly, I had a flash of vision overwhelming me and I shut my eyes in pain. I saw the vision of Elijah in the past, and then it stopped quickly at him, his mouth covered in blood. I gasped out loud and took my hand back. I stared at him in horror and in terror too. He knew what I had just seen.

"Miss Henderson –" Elijah tried to explain, but I interrupted him. "No! Please…. Please just leave. I'm sorry. I… excuse me." I say, walking away from him as far as I could. I ran inside the house, ignoring the mourners staring at me as I ran to the back porch.

As I reached to the back porch, I was shaking from what I just saw. There was evil about him and I didn't like it at all. I didn't like the fact that I touched his hand and now I get a damn vision. What the hell is going on here?

"Kayla, what's the matter?" I heard Mrs. Blackwood walking in behind me. She went over to my side and noticed that I was still shaking. "Sweetie, what happened?" She wrapped her arm around my shoulders as I shook. Finally, the shaking subsides and I let out a sob. "I don't know. I think there's something with me."

She frowned at me and tucks in my brown wavy hair into my ear. "What do you mean, love?"

"I…I touched that man's hand….and I saw a vision. A vision of him…his mouth covered in blood? Tell me that I'm crazy with grief or that I'm dreaming. Please tell me that I'm crazy."

Mrs. Blackwood was speechless and paused to think for a second. "Okay. You're not crazy. I'm surprised that your grandmother never told you. Sweetie, you're very special. You have been very special since you were born."

I frowned at her. "What? What are you saying?"

She let out a sigh and pulls out a chair to me and another one for herself. She pulls me down to my chair, and then she sat down.

"Okay, I wish I wasn't the one to tell you this, but I have known about this since you came into this house. You know that your mama was murdered, right?"

I nod. "Yes, Granny told me that before she died. All I know is that I have to go back to New Orleans to find out what happened to my mom."

"Okay…then go there. You will find out why you had a vision soon. I promise…it will all make sense."

I couldn't understand what she meant by it, but I trusted her. "Okay…I trust you."

She gives me a smile and caresses my cheek in affection. "You can always call me if you ever need to talk or have any questions, I'll be here."

I covered her hand upon my cheek. "Thank you…." I whisper.

When I came back inside, Elijah was gone. I felt horrible that I was so mean to him, but I was scared. I'll never know why his mouth was covered in blood.

* * *

After the party was over and I was cleaning up the house, Granny's lawyer came back again.

"Hi, Kayla. I came by to drop these off." Mr. Smith says, dropping a small envelope into my hand.

"What's this?" I asked, looking at the envelope with my name on it.

"Your grandmother left you this house and also she left you a house in New Orleans so there's the key in it for the house."

"W…What?" I whisper, opening the envelope and saw the key. It was brass and the skeleton key had a red tassel attached to it. "How is it that Granny has a house in New Orleans, which I have never been there before?"

"Actually, it's not your Granny's house. It was your mother's."

I looked up quickly at Mr. Smith in shock. "My mom's? You mean to tell me that my Granny kept this house for years since my mother died?"

"Yes, Kayla. She wanted you to go back there so you can remember your mother. According to her, there are books there that belonged to your mother and she wants you to go through them. She said that you'll understand."

I scoffed in shock, shaking my head and looked down at the key. I took one more look inside the envelope and there was an address.

"Let me guess, Mr. Smith. This is the address to my mother's house." I said, showing it to him.

He nodded. "One more thing. Your grandmother left you some money. She left you about… you may want to sit down."

"Uh…no I'm fine… now Mr. Smith. How much did she leave me?"

"1.5 million dollars."

I let a gasp of shock. "WH…wh…1.5 million dollars?" I stammered as he quickly pulls up a chair for me. I sat down. "1.5 million dollars…. Holy shit!" I gasped, covering my mouth in shame. "I am so sorry, Mr. Smith."

He lets out a chuckle. "It's okay. It's a lot of money for you."

"Wow…" I exhaled out. "Um…HOW? How in the world did Granny have this much of money?"

"Well, let's see. When your grandfather died, he left about five hundred grand to your Granny; she put the money in the trust for your mom. Then your mother passed away with about hundred grand so she put the hundred grand into the trust and made the trust entrusted to you. She made some investments and got more money so she has been doing this for years until she died."

"Well, hot damn. Well, that's good to know that the money's there in case I ever need it. Thank you so much, Mr. Smith."

He nodded. "Have a good night. Bye." He says, walking out of the front door.

* * *

**The next day.**

As I packed my old clothes into the boxes, Mrs. Blackwood stood in the doorway. She leans against the door then folded her arms, looking around at my old room.

"I'm going to miss this house." She says, letting out a sad sigh. "This house was full of wonderful memories of your granny and your grandfather. I miss them."

I smile at Mrs. Blackwood. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I have decided not to sell this house. It's part of me. This is where I grew up and I would like to keep it. However, since I am going to New Orleans for a while….I have decided that you should have this house."

Mrs. Blackwood looked so surprised and had to sit down. "Are you sure, Kayla? I mean you inherited this house."

I kneel down in front of her and put the deed of the house into her hands. "I am sure. You took care of my grandmother while I was in college and I appreciate it so much. You made her happy as much as I did and….you are my family now. Like I said…I trust you and you're the perfect person to have this house. It's paid off…all you have to do is take care of it." I say, smiling at her.

She nodded and we hugged tightly. "Thank you, Kayla," she whispers in my ear and I smiled.

* * *

As I packed the last box into the car, Mrs. Blackwood was waiting for me at the front porch.

"That's it, I guess." I say, walking up the stairs. She had tears in her eyes. "I wish you wouldn't have to leave so soon, Kayla."

I nod. "I know….me too. But I need to figure this out and I want to know more about my mama. I'll call you when I get to the house in New Orleans." I say, hugging her.

She nodded and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Now, you be careful and no texting."

I let out a chuckle. "No worries," I say, walking down to my car.

"And no picking up hitchhikers!" Mrs. Blackwood calls out as I started to drive out slowly on the driveway. I reach out of the open window and gave her a wave. I honked at her to say goodbye and drove out of the driveway onto the highway.

I was scared to be doing this alone, but I knew I had to do this for my granny and for mama.

* * *

After eight long hours on the road, I finally arrived in New Orleans. I decided to stop for a quick coffee since I was still thirty minutes away from my mother's house. I spotted a little café in the French Quarter and pulled over to the curb. There were people still outside, on some kind of tour with a black woman with curly hair, who was leading them. I was surprised to see them out since it was about nine at night.

I grabbed my purse and threw it over my shoulder, walking to the café called Du Monde. As I approach to the door, the closed sign was on the door.

"Well, shit." I walked back, looking for any places that could be open at this hour. I noticed a bar sign above me called Rousseau's. It looked open to me so I walked over there and opened the door, the music from the jukebox playing in the background.

I walked in and there was a blond girl about my age working behind the bar. I approach her as she was cleaning the glasses.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" she asks, smiling at me.

I chuckle and looked around. It was pretty much dead, since there was only two people drinking alone. "Um, I know this is going to sound crazy, but do you have coffee? I'm dying for one."

She laughs, nodding. "Yes, I do. In fact, I just made a fresh pot of coffee."

I sat down on a stool. "Thank god. I'll have one."

She smiles at me and grabs a mug, putting it down in front of me. She then walks to the pot and grabs it.

"So, you new here? I pretty much know everyone here," She asks, pouring the coffee in my mug.

I took the purse over my head and put it on my lap. "Yeah, I am. I don't know how long I am going to be staying here, but it's indefinitely until something comes up."

She nodded. "Well, welcome to New Orleans. I'm Camilla O'Connell." She shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Camilla. I'm Kayla Henderson."

"Nice to meet you soon, Kayla. I'm going to clean the glasses some more. Let me know if you need more coffee."

I nodded and she walks away to finish off her duties.

I took a sip of my coffee, savoring the taste of it. I sat here for a while, drinking my coffee and was lost in my thoughts until a British voice interrupted my thoughts.

"So what's your name, love?"

I looked over to a man sitting next to me. He smirks at me, holding a glass of whiskey. He has curled light-brown hair and light blue eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin. He has a delicate and yet masculine face.

"Well, love?" He asks when I didn't respond while I was observing him.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask, smiling.

He lets out a chuckle. "I like you already and yet, I don't even know your name. You're new here."

"Klaus, don't bother my customer. Leave her alone now," Camilla fusses at him while cleaning her glasses and gave him her stern look.

I chuckle at Camilla, then drank the last drop of my coffee and dug the cash out of my pocket, throwing it against the counter.

"Thanks, Camilla. It was great to meet you," I say, throwing my bag over my shoulder. She nodded and gave me a friendly smile at me.

I started to walk away when Klaus calls out, "Love, I still don't know your name."

I turned around, still walking backwards. "You'll have to figure it out, Klaus. Good night," I say, giggling at his reaction.

I pushed the door open and walked to my car.

* * *

**Klaus's POV**

After having a shitty day, I decided to hit Rousseau's to have a drink and just forget about my day. As I walked in, I noticed a girl sitting at the bar. As I observe her, she had fair skin and brown wavy hair up in a ponytail. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts as I sat down next to her and she seems to not hear me sitting down because she was staring at her almost empty coffee.

I tell Camilla to get me a glass of whiskey while I was looking at the girl. As Camilla passes me my glass, she gives me a look that I was familiar with: _"Don't you even think about it."_

I smirk at her and she rolls her eyes, going back to clean her glasses.

I decided to talk to the new girl. "So what's your name, love?" I asked and it seems to distract her because she looks over to me. She was staring at me with her green eyes until I asked again. "Well, love?"

She smiles at me then responds, "Why do you want to know?" She has a southern accent…. Perhaps from Georgia.

I let out a chuckle at her sarcastic tone. I liked her immediately. "I like you already and yet, I don't even know your name. You're new here," I replied, checking her out.

That's when Camilla decides to step in. "Klaus, don't bother my customer. Leave her alone now," Camilla fusses at me while cleaning her glasses and gave me the same look that she gave me earlier. I gave her a look: _Damn it, let me flirt with this girl!_

The new girl chuckles at Camilla and she then drank all of her coffee. She stood up and dug the cash out of her pocket and threw it on the counter.

"Thanks, Camilla. It was great to meet you," she said, throwing her bag over her shoulder. Camilla nodded and flashed her friendly smile at the new girl.

She started to walk away and I decided to try again. "Love, I still don't know your name," I call out at her. The girl turns around, still walking backwards. She bites her lips, and then smiled at me. She shrugs her shoulders at me. "You'll have to figure it out, Klaus. Good night."

I got annoyed and she giggles at my reaction then walked out of the door.

I turned back to the bar and stared at Camilla coldly. "Damn it, Camilla. Can't you leave me alone? I was trying to flirt with her, love."

Camilla smirks at me and takes my glass to refill it. "Klaus, she was obviously not in a mood to be hit on. Okay? I was saving your ass by the way, since you get moody when you get rejected….there you go. Enjoy your whiskey."

She puts it back on the counter. "Oh yeah? Well, that girl just gave me a reason to chase her until she gives me her name."

Camilla leans against the bar. "Klaus….just give her a time. Trust me. She'll warm up to you like I did when I was getting to know you. Now…you were kind of a jerk when I first met you, but I saw the other side of you and I'm glad I did because I wouldn't be speaking to you right now, would I?"

I groaned. "Fine, love." I drank all of my whiskey and put the cash against the counter. "I'm off now. Night."

I walked out, still thinking about the girl with beautiful green eyes.

* * *

**Now, that was fun writing this part. What did you think of my Klaus' POV? Let me know if you would like me to continue the POVs of any characters and I'll be happy to do that. Please leave a review. **

**I would like to welcome ****GeographicallyDisplaced and rosek28! Thank you for following my story and I would love to hear from you guys. ;) **

**tate4eva: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I threw in the Originals for you...and me...and Kayla. Haha. Thanks for the review! :) **


	4. Ch 3: Mom's house

After pushing open the old gates in front of the driveway, I was able to drive up on this gravel road and there was weeping trees planted alongside. I love them…they're my favorite trees in the whole world. As I drove up to my mother's house, I gasped in surprise. It wasn't a regular house like I thought, but it was actually a huge white mansion…almost like a plantation if you think about it.

I got out of the car and stared at my house in awe. I started to talk to myself. "Holy crap…it's huge. What the hell am I going to do with all the empty rooms in the house? Okay, I'm not going to panic now. I am just going to have a look inside, then panic later."

I locked up my car, and then started to walk up the stairs at the front of the mansion. I could tell the house has been taken care of all of these years. There were boards covering up the windows though. _"I'll have to take those boards down tomorrow," _I make a mental note for myself.

I take the key out of my bag and put it in the lock, turning it. I heard it unlock and I push the door open slowly.

It was pretty dark inside so I took my cell phone out and used the flashlight app to see where I was going. From what I could tell, the furniture was covered up by the white blankets. I decided to go down to the basement to see if I could turn the lights on.

As I walked downstairs to the basement, it was very dusty, causing me to sneeze a couple of times. I explored around in the basement until I finally found the fuse box. I went to it and opened it quickly, pushing all the buttons in the house until the overhead light in the basement came on. I smiled and turn the flashlight app off.

I went back upstairs and was surprised to see that the house was not dusty at all. It looked like that it has been kept clean for a while. I explored the rest of the house and was overwhelmed. I realized that there were about six bedrooms and six bathrooms, the ballroom, the library, the biggest kitchen I have ever seen, the dining room and finally, the living room. Man, it's going to be a bitch to clean the house every day.

I rubbed my eyes and took a look at my watch. It's midnight. I walked to the front door and left it wide open so I could bring the boxes in from my car. After getting the sixth box from the car, I put it on the ground so I could shut the trunk.

I had this feeling suddenly that someone was watching me so I turned around to look around and I couldn't see anything. But the feeling was still there and I didn't like it at all. Not one bit. So I quickly pick the box up and walked quickly inside, shutting the door with my foot.

I then locked up the door and peek out of the boarded up window to see if someone was there. There was no one there.

"Okay, Kayla… you're tired and you are imaging things already… all you need is get some sleep." I murmured to myself.

* * *

I turned all the lights out downstairs except the hallway to the stairs. As I climbed the stairs, there were old pictures on the wall along the way so I look at each one as I climb the stairs until I reached to the final step and the last picture was my grandmother with a little girl on her lap. It must be been my Mother when she was a little girl. I smile softly and felt a lump in my throat as I stare at my Granny. I sniffed softly as I walk away from the picture to my new bedroom.

I took the covers off, leaving the silk sheets alone on the bed. I took my t-shirt off and my jeans, leaving me with my hipster underwear and camisole on. I crawl into my bed slowly and lay my head onto the pillow. I sigh contently and closed my eyes for a few minutes, then I woke up and turned the lamp off. I went back to sleep.

* * *

_A woman in her late 20s' storms into the kitchen, looking for something. She lets out a sob as she found a book and started to search through it….it looked like she was looking for an answer in the book. She had a long, wavy black hair and light green eyes. She had fair skin with freckles on her nose. She looked up quickly and let out a whimper. "Oh god…what am I going to do? What am I going to do for my baby girl? She doesn't deserve this." She lets out a sob, covering her eyes. A black woman walks in front of the sobbing woman. She is wearing some kind of black gown with a purple headband wrapped around her head, leaving some curls out. She stares at the woman and held one of her hands. _

_"__Sarah, don't worry. I promise you, I will take care of this," the black woman responds, comforting her. Sarah looks up with more tears in her eyes and nodded. "Do you promise me, Agnes?" _

_Agnes smiles gently. "Yes, Sarah. I promise that your daughter will be taken care of, no one will hurt her…not even them."_

_Sarah let out a heavy sigh, looking relieved. _

_"__Agnes…if you do this…thing, will it hurt her?"_

_"__No, it won't hurt her, in fact, she won't feel a thing."_

_Sarah closed her book and walked to Agnes, facing her closely. "Agnes….will my daughter be normal?"_

_Agnes looks over to me and looked back to Sarah. She then whispers to Sarah. "If I do this, it's not like it's a permanent thing. The spell requires one powerful woman, which is me and it requires a witch relative or you. IF both of us die, the spell will be lifted and it will reveal her true nature."_

_I didn't understand what was going on and looked in the mirror that was beside me and saw a little girl with a short brown wavy hair and green eyes. She was staring back at me._

* * *

I woke up with a loud gasp from my nightmare and sat up quickly, covered in sweat. I was breathing heavily and looked around my room,then remembered that I was in my new home. I cover my chest, feeling my heart pounding heavily. I fall backward against my pillow and turned over to glance at the clock. It was about quarter to 7 in the morning and I could see that the sun was coming up slowly, the sky changing from black to purple then orange.

I stared at the ceiling until I could breathe easily and my heart went back to normal. I thought about going back to sleep, but I kept thinking about my dream and it was really disturbing. Who are Sarah and Agnes?

I got up and grabbed my gray sweatpants and old T-shirt. I threw them on and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

I went through the cupboards until I found a mug and turned the stove on, putting the kettle on. As I waited for the kettle to warm up, I walk around the house slowly, exploring. I eventually walk into the library and looked at the old books. I picked out one of the old books and open it gently, seeing the signature on the front.

_Alaricus Pepin_

"Alaricus Pepin….hmm." I whisper, turning the page and the first page was full of cursive writing, dated from 1800s'. It appears to be a journal.

The kettle started to whistle, startling me from the journal. "I'll read this later," I whisper, putting it down and ran quickly to the kettle and pulling it off from the stove.

I pour the hot water into the mug and took a tea bag, dipping it in. I walk out to the front porch, drinking the tea as I observe the beautiful sunrise.

I held the mug to my chest, observing the surroundings around my house. The house seems to be in good shape so all I have to do is take the boards down from the windows and maybe does paint job for the shutters eventually. I took myself inside and changed into my old clothes so I could clean the house, take care of the covered furniture and also the boards.

After I did all of that, I plopped down on the couch, exhausted from all the activities that I did this morning.

There was knocking on my front door and I groaned, not even wanting to get up. "I'll be there in a second!" I yell out, still resting on the couch.

Another knocking on the door and I got very annoyed. "I am coming for god's sake!" I snapped, walking to the door.

* * *

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I got very busy with school and was pretty much burnt out last semester, so I needed a break away from everything so now I am back. I don't know how often I will update since I am taking five classes this semester so wish me good luck! I broke this into two parts so the second part will be posted up sometime tomorrow hopefully. Thank you for following me and leaving me a review, I love to hear from you guys more. :) **

**Fmbuendia: Thank you for following me. **

**tate4eva: Thank you for leaving a review. I hope you are still here. I would love to hear from you. :) **

**sourskittles6887: Thank you for following me and also adding this to your favorite list. **

** 911: ****Thank you for following me and also adding this to your favorite list. (everytime I saved this, it erased your username, I don't know why so I will message you privately). **

**totalRandom: Thank you for following! **

**Nott01: Thanks for following. **

**cm1022: Thank you for adding this to your favorite list. **

**frannie2345: Thank you for adding this to your favorite list. **

**Aira: Thank you for leaving a review. I am so sorry for taking forever to update, but I do hope that you stayed around for this new chapter. :) **

**MissLittleYuki: Thank you for adding this to your favorite list and I love your username by the way! It's so cute! :) **


	5. Ch 4: A Tour of New Orleans

I open it quickly and let out a squeal of excitement. It was Tyler Lockwood, standing in front of me. I met him when I was about 9 years old and never saw him again until I saw him last year at my college party.

Tyler smiled at me as I let out a squeal again and gave him a tight hug.

We laughed as we look at each other, my hands resting on his shoulders. "Oh my god, it's so good to see you! What are you doing here? How did you know that I was here?"

Tyler chuckles at me as I kept asking questions. "Whoa, slow down. One at a time. Okay, Kayla, I called your roommate yesterday and found out that you were here so I came here. I was very sorry to hear about your Granny though. She was a good woman."

I brushed my side fringe back from my eyes and nodded. "Thank you… she suffered for a while so I'm glad that she's not suffering anymore. So how long are you going to be in town?"

I asked, walking back inside. "Well, not long though. I have to go back and finish up school." Tyler answered, still standing outside.

I turned around and saw that he was waiting for my invitation. "Oh, I am so sorry, please come in." I say, waving him in. He walked inside and closed the door.

"Whoa, nice house."

I giggle, looking around and then back at him. "Yeah, I didn't even know that this house existed until after Granny passed away. It's kind of weird though…me alone in this big house. Do you want some coffee?"

Tyler nodded and I started to make some coffee for him. He sat down at the kitchen bar, watching me.

"So how are you really?" Tyler asked and I looked at him, smiling. "Honestly… not okay, but I'm dealing with it. I'm really happy to see you though. Besides school, what have you been up to?"

Tyler lets out a sigh and nod as I pass him his coffee. "Well…it's been a really crazy and sad year. My mom passed away."

"What? Oh my god, I am so sorry, Tyler!" I say, putting my hand on his forearm.

Tyler nodded. "Thank you." I sat down next to him.

"Oh my gosh…what happened? I didn't hear anything about your mom."

"She was found dead in the water foundation….her cause of death was accidental drowning…they thought that she must have hit her head when she was drunk and fell in there."

"No…oh Tyler." I squeezed his hand as he spoke about his mom's death.

We stayed in the kitchen area for a while, catching up and the next thing that I know was that it was afternoon already and my stomach was growling.

I chuckle as I felt my stomach rumbling. "Sorry…. I haven't had breakfast and there's no food in the house so….I got to run some errands."

Tyler nodded, putting his light jacket on. "No problem, Kayla. I'll see you around soon," he replies, kissing my cheek.

I walk him out of the door, then went back inside and changed again.

* * *

I drove back into the town again and found a little café so I could eat there. After I ate my sandwich, I was sipping on my tea while looking at the magazine about New Orleans.

"Hey Kayla."

I look up and it was the girl that I met in the bar from last night. She had her blonde hair up and was wearing a pink sundress.

"Oh, hi. Camille, right?"

"Yeah, you can call me Cami for short if you want to. So did you have a good night last night?" Camille says, sitting down in front of me.

I nodded, closing my magazine. "Yeah, I did, except I had a very weird dream, but that doesn't matter now," I chuckle, rubbing my neck.

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Anyways, what do you think of our town so far?"

"I haven't exactly explored the town yet, but it seems… very charming. I see you got your psychology book?" I point at her textbook.

"Yeah, I'm a psychology major so I'm taking some courses. It's very interesting so far."

"Oh good. It's better to have a interesting class rather than a boring class."

She chuckles, nodding her head. "I agree. Well, what are you doing today? I'm off from work so maybe I could give you a tour of the town and introduce you to some people?"

I was taken back by her offer. I thought that it was very nice of her to offer. "Oh… are you sure? I mean, that would be great if you don't mind at all?"

"Heck no, I don't mind at all. You need to know where to go to get the stuff that you need….like food?"

I giggled. "Yeah, I need some food in my house…you've read my mind."

We stood up and walked around on the square. Camille would show me the places and give me the history about the places.

* * *

As we were talking about everything, we ran into this woman.

Camille gave her a smile. "Hey, Sophie!"

Sophie flashed her smile at Camille and looked at me with her brown eyes. She had some lighter brunette tips in her dark hair and had a cute gap between her front teeth.

"Kayla, this is my co-worker, Sophie Deveraux. She is studying to become a chef so she works with us when she can. Sophie, this is Kayla Henderson. She's new here so I was giving her a tour of our town."

We took hands. "It's very nice to meet you, Sophie," I said, giving her my warm smile.

Sophie nodded, checking me out. "I'm sorry, it seems like you have a familiar face. Are you from here originally?"

I frowned at her, chuckling. "Well, I just found out recently that my late mother had a house here and I might have been born here, but I moved when I was about five years old so it's been a quite long time since I've been here."

"Oh, okay. Well, welcome home. You said your last name is Henderson, right?"

"Yep!" I say, smiling at her.

"Well, I gotta go, but it was very nice to meet you, Kayla."

"You too!" I peeped out as she walks away. "So, you used to live here?" Camilla asked, her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, apparently, I used to but I have no memories of it at all, whatsoever. So that's why I moved back so I can find out more about my late mom."

"Huh, looks like we both have things here that needed to be solved. I'm here to find out about my twin brother…it's a long story which I will tell you later. I have to go home and study, but it was so good to see you."

"You too. Thank you so much for giving me a tour."

Camilla nodded, then left. I let out a sigh, looking around the square and something caught my eye. There was a little shop with a sign hanging over the door. It says "Agnes' shop." The flashback of my dream went through my mind and I took a sharp inhale, realizing that it was too good to be true. I decided to check it out.

I went inside the shop and there were all the stuff that I had never seen before….dried herbs hanging from the ceiling, jars full of stuff that I didn't recognize sitting on the shelves. There were a lot of different types of candles behind the cashier's desk. As I explored around, I noticed that it was quiet… too quiet.

I cleared my throat and decided to call out. "Hello?"

There was nothing….just silence. I started to have a feeling that I was being watched so I decided to leave the shop. As I was about to make my way out, I happened to glance at the picture that was hanging on a wall and it stopped me. I looked closer and let out a soft gasp.

There was a full group of ladies and two of them that I had recognized from my dream. Sarah and Agnes. "Oh my god…" I whispered, covering my mouth. I heard a thump behind me and instead of finding out what it was, I ran out of the shop.

* * *

**Soooo...what do you think? Do you think she has some kind of connection to these women (Sarah and Agnes)? Let me know! :) **

**alex. love. panteli: Thank you so much for putting this on your favorite list.**

**Mari Wollish (Favorite and Follower for this story, favorite and follower for me!) WOW! Thank you! :) **

**henna6126: Thank you for following me. :) **

**Guest: Thank you and yes, I will keep it coming when I can. I hope to hear from you again. :) **


	6. Ch 5: Tangled Up in Blue Part 1

**Two weeks later**

I never went back to the shop after being frightened by a noise. In fact, I was very disturbed by the picture that I had seen, with Sarah and Agnes. I went to the public library to try find out more about them, but there was nothing, which disappointed me. I decided that I needed to settle down and find out more about my mother so that's what I did.

I was sitting in the library, reading Alaricus's journal. He was interesting so far and so sad along being angry with his life.

_April 30__th__, 1870_

_"__I feel so lonely for the first time in my life. I witnessed my best friend dying in front of me from consumption. I wanted to save his life, but he refused to let me. God help me… I tried and he was so angry that he banished me from his house until he had passed away. I have never felt so guilty and so lonely in my lifetime until John died. Why do I live and everybody dies around me? I feel like that I am cursed forever, which I know for a fact that I am cursed and that I cannot die….I have tried to take my life in various ways and I still came back to life with the help from the doctors or strangers. I feel like that I have lived for so many years and I blame my mother. I blame her for giving birth to me and gave me a life…. Then destroyed my life with a curse. Now, I am just rambling on. Forgive me, God….for what I am going to do."_

I turned the next page and it was blank. I frowned and went through the next few blank pages, realizing that his journal ended.

"What the heck?" I whispered, putting the journal down and stood up to look for his journals. There was none of them from 1800s, so I continued to look until I found one. I opened it and it was dated in 1990, signed by Alaricus Thomason.

"Huh, it must be from his great-whatsoever grandson." So I sat back down and opened the blue journal, reading the first entry.

* * *

_June 2, 1990_

_"It has been so long since I wrote a journal. Let's see... I married a lovely woman named Sarah Henderson about two months ago and it has been wonderful."_

I sat straight up, staring at his entry in shock. "Dad?" I whispered, looking at the old journal and this journal. "Sarah…my mom? Oh my god."

A flashback of my dream went through my mind and I saw my mother for the first time, making a connection with her name.

I went back to read his journal once more, aching to find more information about my mother.

_"__It has been wonderful, but she made my day even brighter today. She told me that she was pregnant and I was so shocked that she thought that I didn't want our child, which was not true. I assumed that I was sterile because I thought that my kind couldn't produce children…in fact, none of my family members could so they ended up adopting children. I can't wait to see our child and I hope that it will be healthy. I never told my wife about my family and my past because I didn't want to scare her away. If it's a girl, I would like to name her Kayla. If it's a boy, I would like to name him John, my late friend. The baby is due in March and I, myself, cannot wait to see the baby."_

I closed the book, leaning back against the child. For the first time in my life, I finally know what my parents' name was. Sarah and Alaricus.

I let out a heavy sigh, massaging the back of my neck. I couldn't believe it… I finally found out about my dad but why did he leave me? I could find out more today, but I decided to take a break and get ready for work. Cami hired me for the part time so I wouldn't be bored and lonely in such a big house.

I threw on my black V-neck T-shirt along with shorts and tennis shoes. I pulled my hair up into a bun and put on my silver small hoops in my pierced ears.

I grabbed my brown tote bag and threw it over my shoulder as I climbed down the front steps outside, walking to my car.

* * *

As I parked behind the Rousseau's bar, I kept thinking about my parents. I don't even remember my parents and that made me curious. As I arrived at Rousseau's, I spotted Cami behind the bar, speaking to a woman with blonde hair. As I was walking to them, I noticed that the woman was from somewhere since she had some kind of accent.

"And so then I moved back here to be closer to my brothers because- let's face it-family's important, right, Camille?"

I stood next to Cami as I put on my apron and observed the woman. She had very pale light skin, full lips, light blue eyes and light blond hair. She's a beautiful woman and looked like she is in her late teens…maybe 18 or 19 years old.

"Cami." Cami corrected the girl. "I have to change this name tag. Drunk guys keep hitting on me in French. You sure you haven't been in here before? Your face looks so familiar."

"You must have seen me out and about. Aren't you dating Marcel Gerard? He's a pal of mine…sort of. I heard he had a crush on the blonde bartender at Rousseau's."

Cami hesitated for a moment, then answered. "I would hardly call it dating. He's wooing me…sort of. I don't know. I mean, he's very charming, which means I should run for the hills."

I let out a quiet chuckle as I was cleaning the glasses while listening to their conversation.

"I'm kind of in an on-again/off-again thing myself at the moment."

"Oh, those are the worst, aren't they? The ones you can't shake, even though you know better, and you always know better?"

"I like you, Cami. Most girls have the unfortunate tendency of being whiny little twits."

I stopped cleaning the glass, looked up at her and frowned.

Cami also frowned in confusion. "Thanks….I think."

The blonde girl looked at me for the first time since I arrived. "Who are you?"

Cami put her arm around my shoulder. "Oh! I am so sorry, this is Kayla Henderson. She just moved here about two weeks ago. Kayla, this is Rebekah."

We shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Rebekah."

"Same here. Hey, I'm supposed to go to this posh charity thing thrown by this philanthropist tonight. He's a bit of a Gatsby, throws a mean party. Any interest? Oh, you are welcome too, Kayla."

Cami smiles noncommittally, shrugging while I smiled back. "Thanks, but its last minute and I don't think I have something to wear."

"Darling, don't worry about it. I'll send you guys some dresses so you can come! I would love to see you guys. Alright, I gotta go. It's very nice to meet you girls."

We nodded and Rebekah leaves the bar.

"Hmm…Rebekah is interesting." I say, picking up the glass again.

"I know…but we should go to the Gala. It sounds like it's going to be fun and you could be my date. What do you think?"

"I don't know…I just feel awkward going to someone's gala when I don't even know this person."

"Please, pretty please," Cami says, making her sad eyes while pouting at me. I roll my eyes, chuckling. "Fine…I'll go."

"Yay!" Cami hugs me quickly and her attention was caught by some guy wanting some beer. "Hey, I'll go get the order, I cannot wait!" Cami squeals out while walking backwards to the guy. I nod and went back to clean the rest of the glass.

* * *

**At Cami's apartment.**

We waited for our dresses to be delivered so I helped Cami with her hair and she helped me out too.

Cami's hair was pinned up while my hair was half-up and curled.

I was putting my makeup on when there was a knock on the door so Cami got up in her bathroom robe and answered the door.

"Miss Cami?" A man asks, holding on three garment bags and two shoe boxes.

"Yes, that's me."

He passed them on to Cami and brought out the paper for her to sign so she signed it and closes the door, smiling at me.

"I wonder what we got," Cami says, putting them down on her bed. I put my blush brush down and walked over to her.

We opened the garment bags and the box, letting out gasps.

"Oh my god…they're so beautiful!" Cami says, pulling out the silver sequin mermaid dress and the emerald a-line off-the shoulder chiffon dress with court train.

"Wow…" I whisper, touching the chiffon dress. "It must be so expensive."

Cami nodded. "I don't even want to think about it. Okay, which dress do you want?"

"Um…" I ponder for a second, looking at the white dress that came with the angel wings and emerald dress that would be paired with the fairy wings.

"I'll be a fairy tonight," I said, grinning at Cami. She chuckled. "I'll be an angel then."

We helped each other out with our dresses since they needed to be zipped up.

We look at each other in our dresses in the mirror together. "Dang…we're so hot." I said, giggling at Cami's reaction since she rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay, let's go!" Cami says, grabbing my hand and I held the train in my other hand so I wouldn't trip down the stairs.

* * *

_**Hey guys, I am on my spring break this week, so here you go! I hope you will like this part 1 and 2 since I wrote so much lol. Please leave a review when you are done. I would love to hear from you! :) Part 2 will be either posted up by tonight or tomorrow, depending on what I need to do. **_

**Anna B: Thank you so much leaving a review. Yes, right now, everybody thinks that she is normal until later in the story. ;) You will see more scenes with everybody, why not? :D **

**tate4eva: Taylor will be making more appearances soon since he is part of the storyline. Thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you soon. :D**

**Theresa5155: Thank you for following and putting this on your favorite list! **

**MissImperfect1996: Thank you for putting this on your favorite list. :D**

**Selene101: Thank you for putting this on your favorite list. **

**allisonann: Thank you for following.**

**Serenapark: Thanks for following.**


	7. Ch 6: Tangled Up in Blue Part 2

As we arrived in the cab where the Gala was held, we got out and I stood there, facing the building with my mouth open. It was huge and I was just in awe of this place. Cami stood next to me, chuckling at me. "You might want to close your mouth before a fly goes in…."

I quickly closed my mouth, my face blushing. "I'm sorry… it's just… this place is incredible!" I say, picking up my court train as we started to walk towards to the door.

"I know, but wait until you see the inside, it's pretty awesome."

* * *

**The Abattoir- Masquerade Gala**

**Omnificent POV**

Rebekah and Klaus enter the party, arm in arm, taking in the dark, wild atmosphere. Acrobats perform, dancers handle exotic animals, and confetti falls, glittering upon the party guests.

"Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say." Klaus says, observing the party.

Rebekah and Klaus spot Cami and Kayla as they enter the party, wearing white angel's wings and a vintage white beaded dress while Kayla wore her emerald dress with green fairy wings.

Rebekah looks pleased, but Klaus's smile falls.

"What's she doing here?" Klaus asks, looking at Cami then at Kayla. Kayla was looking around, looking in awe after the acrobats.

"What better way to distract Marcel then to put his very human, new girl in a room chock full of vampires? I don't know about Kayla, but the more the better." Rebekah smiles then cross the courtyard to greet Cami and Kayla.

"Hello, darling. You look precious. So do you, Kayla."

Kayla smiles back, nodding.

Marcel notices Cami's arrival from a balcony above.

"This party is ridiculous, but I think we could get to enjoy this place." Cami replies then make eye contact with Klaus, and nods at him. Kayla notices Klaus and almost let out a groan.

"Is he the infamous on-again-off again?" Cami asks Rebekah while Klaus strides over to join them.

"He's the brother, actually, and my sister is right. You do look stunning… so do you, Miss…?"

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

I felt butterflies in my stomach when Klaus stares at me, smirking. "So do you, Miss…?"

I cleared my throat. "I'm Kayla Henderson. It's good to see you again."

Cami interrupted us. "You clean up pretty well yourself."

Klaus smirks at Cami. "Well, don't be fooled, love. I'm the devil in disguise."

Rebekah spots someone and looked at us. "You three chit-chat. I need booze."

She leaves us alone with Klaus and I was so nervous to be with him. "Shall we?" Klaus offers both of his arms to us and Cami nods. "Okay."

Cami takes his arm and he waited for me so I decided to take his arm and we both walked with him across the courtyard.

As Cami and Klaus talk, watching Rebekah with Marcel while I was lost in my thoughts, watching the party until their conversation caught my attention.

"The guy of hers Rebekah was talking about…I'm sensing that would be Marcel." Cami says, looking at them.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Ancient history." Klaus says, looking back at Cami.

"I'm beginning to think your sister is a bit of a bitch."

Klaus lets out a laugh while I made my surprise face at Cami.

"It's as though she invented the term." Klaus says, staring at Cami. Cami also was gazing at Klaus; he seems drawn in for a moment, but catches himself, spotting Marcel getting ready to approach them.

Klaus looks at us. "Listen. Pardon me for a moment."

Klaus walks away from us; therefore, Marcel greets Cami. I stood behind Cami, observing Marcel.

He has dark skin, brown eyes, shaven hair and appears to be in his late 20's. He looks handsome and is very attractive which I don't blame them to have a huge crush on Marcel. However, the more I observe him, the more that I think I knew him from somewhere but couldn't my finger on it.

Marcel flashes his charming smile at Cami. "Cami."

Cami smiles back. "Hey. Killer party."

"Oh, it's more of a work thing. I would've invited you-"

"Oh no. We've been on one date. No explanation necessary. You do your thing, I'll entertain myself."

"What, leave you alone, looking the way you do? Hell with that."

Cami chuckles at him, nodding. "Actually, I'm not alone. I am with my friend, Kayla."

I moved from behind her to the front, nodding at Marcel.

"Kayla?" Marcel says, looking surprised.

"Yes, I'm Kayla Henderson. It's very nice to meet you."

Marcel flashes his smile at me, taking my hand and kissed it. "It's very nice to meet you, Miss Henderson."

I smile at him, blushing a bit. "I'm sorry, have we met before? I can't help but think that I know you from somewhere?" I asked, looking for any reaction on his face.

"No, ma'am. This is the first time that we have met. Now… Cami?"

Marcel lends out his hand to Cami, indicating that he wanted her to dance with him. Cami looks at me and I nod to let her know that it was okay.

She took his hand and they walked away from me. I was approached by a gentleman wearing a red mask and he asked me if I would like to dance with him. I agreed and joined him on the dance floor.

* * *

**Omnificent POV**

Cami and Marcel dance. Rebekah and Klaus watch them.

"I thought you said you were in community work." Cami asked Marcel.

"Community fundraising. Throw a party, folks open their wallets. It's kind of my thing. Guess I'm what you call a necessary evil."

"And Rebekah, she's one of your donors?"

"She's an old friend."

"Can't be that old. She looks younger than me."

"You'd be surprised. I was a kid when I met her. Enough about her. I just want to be right here with you."

(Across the courtyard, Klaus and Rebekah have their own conversation.)

"You really are a hideously evil little thing, aren't you?" Klaus says to Rebekah.

"Nonsense. They're perfect for each other. You wanted Marcel distracted—voila."

Klaus lets out a sigh, observing Kayla. She's dancing with some vampire in the red mask and was laughing at whatever he said to her.

"What about Kayla? Why her? Why not just invite Cami alone?"

"Because when I first met Kayla, I thought that she was very interesting….and there is something off about her, though, so I decided to invite her so I can observe her or…maybe try figure out something about her. She's the one who let you down in the bar, did she?"

"How did you know that?" Klaus asked, surprised.

"It's a secret. Oh look." Rebekah points out.

Diego enters the courtyard, and sees Marcel dancing with Cami, their faces nearing each other. Diego interrupts them and whispers in Marcel's ear.

Rebekah whispers to Klaus. "My cue to leave."

Marcel sees Thierry; he looks like he's barely containing his anger. "Excuse me." Marcel says to Cami and walks away with Diego.

Marcel walks over to Thierry and grabs him by the throat, pushing him away from the main party. Cami watches, her eyebrows knitting together. Kayla saw the same thing, still dancing, but started to watch the whole exchange between them.

"What the hell did you do?" Marcel says angrily at Thierry which Diego intercedes. "Whoa, not here. No, not here."

Marcel backs off; Klaus smiles; Cami watches, disquiet paralyzing her features.

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

As I watched the entire heated exchange between Marcel and some guy, I was so concerned for Cami. She had the look of apprehension on her face and I knew that she was not happy about Marcel. Klaus then joined her and that's when I decided to move over to Cami. "Excuse me, I'm sorry, but I need to go check on my friend." I told Matt and he nodded, letting me go.

As I arrived in time at Cami's side, Klaus was asking her if she was all right.

"He's got a temper, doesn't he? I guess this is the moment I remember I knew better." Cami says and walked away from us.

I stare after Cami's back then glance back at Klaus in anger. "Kayla…" Klaus was about to say, but I interrupted him. "Don't! Don't even bother." I say, walking away.

"Hey Cami! Wait for me." I say, running after her, which was very difficult to do in this dress with the train. Cami stopped finally outside with tears in her eyes.

"Cami… just forget him. He's a jerk." I say, letting out a sigh.

"I know…I just…I like him or more like liked him. God, I was so stupid!"

I caressed her arm in comfort. "No, you were not so stupid! You were just blindsided and plus…you just found out about his ugly…other side of him tonight, so it's better to know that than finding out later in the future. Trust me…now, let's get the hell out of here and go to the bar."

Cami lets out a chuckle, wiping her last tears away. "Going to the bar in our gowns? That's funny."

"Hey… we'll be the first to do it." I say, letting out a giggle.

Cami nodded, letting me to wrap my arm around her as we started to walk down the cobblestone sidewalk.

As we walked into the square of New Orleans, I was lost in my thoughts until suddenly I felt my head rush.

"Whoa." I say, stopping behind Cami and press my hand against my forehead.

"Kayla? What's wrong?"

I was breathing in and out deeply. "I feel dizzy… I need to sit down." I whisper, everything front of me spinning around and I knew that something was wrong. Suddenly, I get overwhelmed with a sharp pain in my head and I let out a cry, falling down to my knees. I could hear that Cami is calling out my name, holding on to me.

"What's wrong, Kayla? Kayla?" Cami kept asking me and I stared at her, breathing heavily. "I don't know, I don't know, something's wrong."

Then I shut my eyes again when the pain came back with a vision this time.

* * *

_A small crowd of people watch a woman approach from down the street, chanting. _

_A man that I recognized earlier from the ball. He shouted out the woman's name. "Katie, no!" _

_Katie then waves her arm and a lamp's light explodes; all the men grab at their heads, falling down in pain. Marcel alone rises back up to face Katie, but she smashes another light with magic and Marcel goes down again. _

I let out a whimper as I continue to watch the scene.

_Marcel rises again, but Katie uses magic to break his bones, and he falls again shouting in pain._

_Marcel again rises by some unknown force and Katie looks astonished. _

_"__You're here to save your man. Well, come on, little girl!"_

_He growls as he runs to attack Katie, but she halts him with magic, and he falls down groaning. Katie lifts a wooden stake above Marcel._

_"__Die, you son of a bitch." Katie growls at him. The guy cries out at Katie. "No! Katie! Don't"_

_Then Klaus swoops in and snapsKatie's neck. She falls to the ground, dead._

* * *

My vision ended and I let out a heavy gasp, coughing. I was on the ground with Cami hovering over me.

Cami was caressing my head. "Hey… are you okay? Jesus, you scared me. You wouldn't say a word, just whimpering and you looked like in so much pain."

I let out a groan as Cami pulls me up straight, still sitting on the ground. "I…I don't know. That was a really bad headache."

"I think I need to take you to the hospital. It looked serious."

"No…" I shook my head, still covering my forehead. "No, I'm okay. I promise. Plus, it's really late and I don't feel like sitting in the ER all night. Let's just go to the bar and I promise you, I will go to the doctor tomorrow."

"Kayla…"

"Cami. I promise. Now help me get up." Cami stood up, pulling me up and I brush off my dress quickly.

* * *

**At the bar**

We sat down at the bar and ordered our drinks. Cami kept looking over to me to make sure that I was okay since I had my eyes closed, my fingers messaging my forehead.

I took my wings off and put it on the next stool. Our drinks arrived and we drank it slowly in silence, not saying a word to each other.

For the first time in my life, I felt exhausted and terrified. I have had visions in my dreams, but not consciously. I kept replaying the scene over and over in my mind and I didn't like it at all.

"Cami… I'll be right back, I'm going to use to the bathroom."

"Okay…let me know if you need anything."

I nod and went to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I walked over to the sink and faced the mirror. I looked pale and had some traces of mascara on my cheeks from crying earlier when I had my vision. I took some paper towels and wiped the traces of mascara off my cheeks.

I let out a shuddering sigh when a flash of Katie dying went through in my mind and I let out a quiet sob. I just saw someone die and it was terrible. I stood for a while, trying to put the puzzles together about Klaus and Marcel and Katie.

* * *

**Omnificent POV**

Cami drinks a pint at a bar, still wearing her white dress. Klaus enters the place and sits next to her.

"Cami—"

"Don't even try it. I get the bro code. You're here to smooth things over for your friend. It's very nice of you, but—"

"But you've been hurt before, and you aren't taking any more chances."

"Something like that. The guy I saw tonight—not the guy I thought he was. And if he can turn on a dime like that—"

"Sounds like more than just a broken heart. Someone broke your trust. Camille, the brave bartender."

Cami and Klaus stare at each other. Cami swallows, looking like she might lean in, but Klaus blinks and breaks the moment.

"I'm sorry… But I need you to give Marcel another chance."

Cami clears her throat, feeling rejected. "Wow. I totally misread that."

"No. You read it quite well, but we all have our roles to play." Klaus decides to compel her right there. "You went to Marcel's. You danced. You feel badly that he had a row with this friend, but otherwise, all you remember is that it was perfect."

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

I decided to come out of the bathroom and when I came out and saw Klaus with Cami, I froze.

I felt the cold sweat breaking out, staring at Klaus as he spoke to her, staring at her intensely.

I back away slowly in hope that Klaus doesn't see me and shut the bathroom door behind me, locking it.

I could feel the panic bubbling in my chest and it got a little bit harder to breathe. I noticed there was a window above the toilet and that's when I decided to go out that way and avoid Klaus.

I took my heels off and climbed on the toilet, opening the window wide open. I throw the heels down out of the window, then grabbed onto my court train and started to climb onto the still of the window. Once I saw that it was not a long drop from the window, I look behind me to make sure that the door was still locked, and then counted to myself to three until I jumped and landed on my bare feet onto the soft ground, letting out a grunt.

I grabbed my heels and ran out from behind the bar and walked quickly to home. There was no way that I was going to see Klaus, not after what I had witnessed tonight.

* * *

**Klaus's POV**

After I had compelled Camille, I noticed the wings set aside on the other stool, which made me realized that Kayla is here. "Hey… where's Kayla?"

Cami looks over to the empty stool, and then looked back at me. "She went to the bathroom, but it's been a while. She had a horrific headache, which scared me a lot. I'm going to check on her. Excuse me."

Cami gets off the stool and walks over to the door. She then knocked on the door and calls out Kayla's name.

As I listened to Cami's voice with my supersonic ear, I had a feeling that something was wrong.

Cami walks back to me quickly. "Klaus, she's not answering and the door's locked. I'm scared. I think she may have passed out in the bathroom."

I nodded, standing up and walked with Cami to the bathroom. "I'll have to kick open the door."

I jiggled the doorknob and knocked one more time. Once I heard nothing behind the door, I tell Cami to back away so she did and I kicked the door open with one kick. Once we went inside, Kayla wasn't here and I saw the window open, realizing that she had sneaked out.

"What? Kayla is not here." Cami murmured, looking around and saw the open window. "Oh my god, she sneaked out. But why?"

"I don't know, but I'll go look for her. You go back to your apartment and stay there. Maybe she will come to your place. Okay?"

Cami nodded.

I quickly leave the bar and started to look for Kayla. I had a feeling that Kayla got scared when she saw me and decided tobail the hell out of the bar. I need to stopher and find out what she knows. Luckily, I picked up her scent and followed it.

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

After walking back to my place for the last 30 minutes and I knew that I had about 7 miles left to get there, I started to regret that I didn't call a cab. My feet were starting to hurt in these heels so I took them off and carried them underneath my arm. I was starting to get tired and I knew that I had to fight the fatigue so I decided to sing quietly to myself.

_"__Wake up, wake up, the sun cannot wait for long_

_Reach out, reach out before it fades away_

_You will find the warmth when you surrender_

_Smile into the fear….and let it play_

_You wanna run away, run away,_

_And you say that it can't be so…."_

I heard the thunder rumbling in the distance and I knew that it was going to rain soon so I walked quickly until I got to the gates and let out a sob of joy.

I pull the gates open and started to walk down on the gravel driveway, which was very painful to walk on since I had no shoes on and I did not feel like putting the heels back on.

I let out a cry of pain as I stepped on something sharp, so I stopped to inspect the cut on my left foot.

I could see that it was a large piece of glass sticking out of my foot and let out a sharp hiss as I took it out of my foot. My foot was bleeding pretty badly and I had nothing to wrap around it so I had no choice but to limp on my way to the house.

Once I got to the front porch, I threw the shoes on the porch and crawled up on the stairs so I wouldn't have to risk walking on my injured foot.

I pulled myself up by holding on the rocking chair, and then started to unlock the front door when I heard thunder clap and the rain started to pour down heavily. I then grabbed the shoes and threw them inside and started to walk inside when I heard a whoosh behind me and I turned to see what it was.

I let out a gasp and rushed backwards before falling down on the floor in the foyer, facing Klaus standing outside of the door.

He was wet from the rain and he stared at me intensely, which got me so scared for my life.

I stood up and faced him.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" I asked, breaking the silence between us.

"You sneaked out of the bar….why? Cami was worried about you."

"I wasn't feeling well, so I decided to go home." I stuttered, trying to think up a lie while trying to focus on not putting my injured foot on the ground.

"By leaving the bar out of the bathroom window? That's a strange exit, my love."

"I just didn't feel like seeing you tonight, to be honest." I blurt out, hanging on to the desk nearby me.

Klaus just smirks at me. "You're lying, love."

"No, I'm not. Now, I'm tired and I would like to rest tonight so good night," I said, reaching out to close the door when Klaus grabbed my arm and I let out a frightened cry, hitting him in the face.

He lets out a growl and pulls me outside, which I fell down on the porch. His eyes changed to yellow then back to normal and I let out a whimper, crawling backwards, leaving a trail of blood. I didn't even what the hell was happening so I started to panic and moved quickly backwards.

Klaus follows me slowly as I tried to get the hell out of here, but was stopped by the brick wall.

"Klaus, please just don't hurt me. Please…." I beg, whimpering as he slowly bent down in front of me.

"I won't hurt you, love. Now I need to know why you left the bar without letting Cami or the unusual exit that you took."

"I don't want to tell you, please. Please, just leave me alone." I let out a shuddering sob, staring at him.

His face got closer to me and stared into my eyes. "I want you to tell me why."

I was shuddering by then as I stared into his blue eyes and somehow saw all the suffering and pain in his eyes that he had gone through.

I wouldn't say a word to him so he moved back in surprise. "You're a witch, aren't you?"

I let out a gasp. "No, I'm not! I'm a human. Please just go home. Please…"

"No. You are a witch!" He growls at me and I let out a scream, kicking him in his pelvic area. He lets out a groan, falling backwards and I got up so fast, running into the house and he tried to go inside but some force stopped him from going in.

I was panicking by then and couldn't breathe.

"You'll regret this, witch!" Klaus screams at me, kicking the pot nearby him.

"I told you, I am not a witch! I know that I am not a witch! Go away! I don't want to see you anymore! Okay? Do you want to know why?! I saw you kill Katie tonight!"

Klaus froze, staring at me. "How the hell do you know that? I didn't even see you there."

I froze, realizing that I let out my darkest secret that I have kept with me all of my life.

"I… I get visions sometimes. Oh my god…. You're a vampire, aren't you? It makes sense now…. It all makes sense now since you move so quickly, your eyes and your face changes, but this house is actually preventing you from coming in." I say, letting out a chuckle. "How can I be so damn stupid? How can I not see this coming until now? Get the hell off my property now!"

Klaus slowly smiles at me which froze me. "Fine. You'll regret this though… I'll find out who you are and why you are here. Now…" Klaus straightens his suit and wipes the blood off his lip where I had hit him earlier. "I hope you'll have a good night, love and… sorry about the pot."

He smiles at me again and walks away slowly. I then closed the door quickly, locking it up faster than I have ever done. I turned around, letting out a sob and slid down against the door to the ground. I then wrapped my arms around myself, shuddering and sobbing at the same time.

_What the hell am I going to do now?_

* * *

**I made it longer this time because I won't be able to update next week since I have my second biology exam coming up soon so I really need to study for it. Plus my friend's birthday is coming up next weekend so I am going to her party so I think that I won't be able to update soon until probably in two weeks, depending on my school schedule and exams lol. So I hope this is okay with you guys and thank you so much for following my story. I do hope to hear from you guys.**

**What do you think is going to happen next now that Kayla is starting to discover the real truth in New Orleans? It'll be interesting for sure. Do you think that she is a witch? Let me know guys! I hope you'll have a great weekend and a great week next week! :D **


	8. Ch 7: Confessing to Sophie

**_Kayla's POV_**

After witnessing Klaus's supernatural side last night, it left me in shock. I tried to deal with it by cleaning up my injured foot and went to bed.

I did go to sleep, but I kept having nightmares about Klaus and Katie's death, which made me toss and turn all night.

By the time that the Dawn arrived, I woke up from the last nightmare and let out a shuddering breath. I got up and walked to the window, looking out at the horizon.

For a while, I watched the sun rising until I couldn't see the sun anymore and it was about 8 in the morning.

I went to the bathroom once more to check on my foot and it didn't look too bad like I thought it was last night. It looked like that I didn't really need stitches, but I would have to keep it clean until it heals and take it easy.

How would I explain to Cami about what happened last night? I would have to face her at the work today, but I was also afraid that Klaus would come by.

I made a decision to go to work today, regardless and forced myself to get dressed. I then brushed my hair and put half of my hair up into a bun.

While I was doing my hair, I noticed that I had dark circles underneath my eyes from lack of sleep and also from crying since they were a little bit puffy.

I put a dab of concealer underneath my eyes, covering them up so Cami wouldn't be too concerned once she sees me.

* * *

**Rousseau's Bar**

**_Cami's POV_**

I spent my morning shift, worrying about Kayla since she went off on me last night and I haven't heard from her since then. I knew that she was coming in to work today, but I could not help but worry. It was very strange of her to take off on me and not say a word.

I heard the bell, which indicates that someone was coming in so I looked up and it was Kayla. She was wearing her sunglasses and she was limping a little bit.

She flashes her smile at me as she walked behind the bar and took off her sunglasses.

"Morning,'" Kayla says, putting on her apron. "Morning," I replied back, observing her. She looked pale but nothing was really off about her.

"Kayla, what happened to you last night? You just took off."

Kayla nodded, moving her hair back from her shoulder. "I know, I wanted to apologize about that. When I tried to get out of the bathroom, it wouldn't unlock at all so I was forced to get out of the window," Kayla says, giving me her sheepish smile.

"Oh…but why didn't you call out for help or at least come around to the front?"

"I…I, uh… I guess that I was embarrassed and plus, I saw you with Klaus so I decided to go home by then. I just didn't want to interrupt you guys anyway. Oh, hi, what can I do for you?"

Kayla stepped away from me to speak to the guy that has just come in. This isn't like Kayla at all, just avoiding the subject. I'll have to try to talk to her again later. I went back to work.

By the time it was afternoon, my shift was already over, but Kayla's shift wasn't.

"Hey, I'm going." I say, walking up to her. She was cleaning the glasses.

"Okay, Cami. I'll see you later." Kayla flashes her smile at me and went back to the glasses.

"Hey…look, I won't push you or anything like that but….are you sure that you're okay? I feel like that you're avoiding about last night."

Kayla kept looking back and forth at me and the glasses, trying to debate what she was going to say.

"I'm really sorry, Cami. I just…. Last night was really weird, so I rather not talk about it. I promise I will talk about it with you but…not now. I'm still dealing with it."

I nodded, putting on my light denim jacket on over my yellow dress. "Okay...By the way, did you hurt your foot when you jumped out of the window?"

Kayla froze for a second, then put the rag down. "Yeah, I did. I twisted my ankle from the jump, but I'm okay. It is just a mild sprain and I'll be back to normal in a couple of days."

"Okay…good. Well, I'll talk to you later."

Kayla nodded and I turned around, walking away and couldn't help but feel that there was more than what happened to Kayla last night. I'll have to find out soon.

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

As I watched Cami walking away, I felt guilty and regretted immediately for lying to Cami but I couldn't bring myself to tell Cami about Klaus and how I think that Klaus is a vampire…and possibly that his sister is a vampire too if there is such a thing.

I got very busy at the bar as the crowd started to come in for drinks about in the afternoon and did not slow down until about six o'clock when Sophie came in to start her shift. I signed out and took my apron off, watching Sophie as she was talking to the customers.

I debated whether or not to talk to Sophie because my guts were telling me that Sophie may know more about them.

I approach Sophie slowly. "Hey… Can I talk to you quickly?"

Sophie nodded and put down the beer in front of the customer and we walked back to the kitchen for privacy.

"What's going on, Kayla? Are you alright?" Sophie asked as I stared at her, trying to think about how to say this.

"Um… I don't know where to start…or how to say this. Last night…. I had a vision… and I saw something terrible…"

Sophie nods to me so I continue on. "I saw a girl… named Katie and she was…somehow attacking these men…Marcel's men? And I couldn't understand what was going on until K—"

I stopped, shuddering as the flashback of Klaus killing Katie went through my mind.

"Kayla… it's okay. You're safe…keep going," Sophie says, grabbing my hand and held it.

"I saw Klaus...He killed Katie. He came out of nowhere and snapped her neck. Just like that. Just no remorse on his face as he did this."

Sophie closed her eyes and nodded. "That was my friend, Katie."

I teared up, nodding. "I'm sorry… He came after me last night after I left the bar without letting Camilla know and he showed me something that I have never seen in my life….his eyes. His yellow eyes and I freaked out and somehow got in the house, but something prevented him from coming in. I realize that…he is a vampire… or could it be? Am I crazy?"

Sophie lets out a soft chuckle and shook her head. "No, you're not. It's real. He's not only a vampire, but he's also a werewolf. He is known as the Hybrid in our world, which is dangerous to us. Hybrid is very rare and we think that Klaus is the only hybrid."

I frowned at her. "A hybrid? What…. You're telling me that there are vampires and werewolves here? In this freaking world?"

"Listen… I'll explain everything when I get off from work and I will bring Agnes, who can help you."

"Agnes…. Were she friends with my mother? I saw her in my dreams when I first moved here."

"I'm sure she was. What was your mother's name?"

"Sarah Henderson."

Sophie was taken aback. "What?" I asked, looking at her surprise reaction.

"Um…well, your mom was quite famous…or is known as the legend in our coven."

I stood up. "Wait…Coven? You're telling me that my mother was a witch? No wonder, Klaus accused me of being a witch last night."

Sophie stood up and looked behind her when she heard the bell ringing from the front door.

"Look, I gotta go… I promise, I will explain everything. Go home and rest."

"But Sophie-"

Sophie had already left and I stood there, overwhelmed with all the information that I had just learned.

I decided to head home and wait for Sophie to tell me the entire story.

* * *

**Wow... her mother was a witch so it's possible that Kayla is a witch? Please review and I'll update soon, even maybe tomorrow if you leave a review. :D **

**Thanks!**

**tate4eva: Thanks and yes**...**Kayla really had no idea what was going on! **

**MelonyMartinezBrokenOverYou: Thanks for the favorite alert list and also following! **

**BarbossasWench: Thanks for following! **

**TwilightNewMoonEclipseMidnight: Thank you for following! **

**Sporty-abi: thanks for the favorite. :) **

**Emerald Isis: thanks for following!**

**XxStephanieDivaxX: Thanks for putting this on favorite list and also being a follower! **

**grapejuice101: Thanks for putting this on a favorite list! **

**writersblock2014: Thanks for putting this on the favorite list! **

**vampdiaries5698: Thanks for following this! **

**chels200: Thanks for putting me on your author alert list...I feel honored. :) **

**KillianJonesxoxo: Thank you for following me! **

**Ruthehale: Thank you! :D **


	9. Ch 8: Meeting Agnes

**Leave a Review= get a new chapter. :D Sorry... I just love to hear from you. **

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

After discovering that Kayla was the daughter of Sarah Henderson, I immediately made a phone call to Agnes to let her know.

"And are you positive that this is Sarah's daughter? Last I heard about her was that her grandmother had taken her in and I never heard about her again."

"Yes, I'm positive. How do you explain that Kayla gets visions? Sarah was the same way when she was her age. Plus, I am pretty sure that her grandmother never told her about her being a witch so she's very freaked out right now and I think having you with me at her house would explain more about what is going on in the town and plus, you knew her mother."

Agnes lets out a sigh. "That poor child…only if she knew. Okay, after you get off from work, I'll meet you there and we'll take care of Kayla. Maybe teach her how to do spells since it sounds like her powers are coming in now."

I nodded, looking at the customers. There were fewer customers left since it was almost closing time.

"Okay, Agnes. I'll see you there. Bye."

I hung up and continued to do my job.

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

Ever since I came home after work, I couldn't stop thinking about what Sophie had told me. I immediately made myself a cup of tea, then sat down at the kitchen table where I had previously used my laptop earlier.

I pull up the Google search and typed in werewolves and vampires then pressed enter. 11,000 results came up and I was surprised to see that there was so much information out there. So I clicked on one of the results and started to read about the legend of werewolves and the character tics of being a werewolf/vampires. None of them described Klaus exactly so I gave up and turned the laptop off.

But I was still curious about them so I decided to head to the library and looked at the books for a while until I came across an old book. I took it off the shelf and opened it to the first page.

_History of Supernatural Creatures_

_By Christine Henderson_

"Christine?" I whispered, frowning at the name.

I moved on to the next page, which was titled "Werewolves".

I sat down immediately and started to read it.

_"Werewolves_

_Also called Lycanthropes, Loup Garou, Beasts, or Wolves for short. _

_They are a near-extinct supernatural shape shifting species of individuals who unwillingly transform into large, fearsome and extremely hostile wolves on the night of the full moon. These creatures are the most dangerous enemies of vampires, due to their venomous bite, which is lethal to them. They are also hardwired to kill vampires on sight in their wolf form. _

_What triggers the werewolf gene? _

_A werewolf has to kill a human in order to trigger their werewolf gene. It does not matter if the kill was accidental or intentional—if a werewolf causes the death of a human, the werewolf gene will still be activated. _

_History _

_Their early history is still unknown. We think that they have been around since the Middle Ages, probably existed before the vampires, who were known to be created a little more than 1,000 years ago. We think that the werewolves themselves were made by Nature and that the curse itself was magically placed on the original members of their species by witches. _

_Appearance:_

_Werewolves in their wolf form are quite similar to natural wolves, although unlike natural wolves, werewolves have glowing yellow or orange eyes, wicked fangs and a much more feral and predatory appearance. The fur color of wolf forms differs from one to the other. _

_Werewolf Transformation: _

_They only transform under a full moon. The first transformation is quite slow, and the person is subjected to at least five or six hours of intense, bone-breaking pain before the actual transformation. After the first transformation, the experience does not last nearly as long, but is still painful. _

_Powers and Abilities_

_Werewolves' strength and speed are enhanced and are at their peak during time under a full moon. When they are angered or threatened, these powers and abilities are temporarily enhanced;_

· _Super Strength_

· _Super Speed_

· _Super Agility_

· _Super Durability_

· _Healing Factor_

· _Superhuman Senses_

· _Werewolf bite_

· _Lycanthrope Enhancement-werewolves are able to make their eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only a short amount of time._

_Weaknesses_

· _Mortality-they can die of old age_

· _Broken neck_

· _Wolfsbane_

· _Magic_

· _Heart Extraction_

· _Blood Loss_

· _Decapitation_

· _Fire- presumably can kill a werewolf, but it also hurt them. _

· _Suffocation_

· _Physical Trauma_

* * *

_Vampires_

_Vampires are magically reanimated corpses who are inhabited by the spirits of the deceased and who closely resemble a living person. They feed and survive on the blood of the living, typically on human blood, and they can transform the humans into more of their kind. _

_History_

_They are all descended from those who are known as the Original vampires, whom, unlike the majority of vampires, were turned not by dying with the vampire blood in their system, but were instead created by a powerful spell fueled by dark magic. Vampires have been around since the 11th century, thanks to the Original family. _

_Powers and Abilities_

_Vampires who feed on animal blood will not be as powerful as those who feed on human blood. Human blood is also known to increase the speed of healing when ingested by a vampire after being seriously wounded. Their physical abilities such as strength, speed, agility, durability, healing and senses all grow stronger with age and experience. _

· _Super Strength_

· _Super Speed_

· _Super Agility_

· _Enhanced Emotions_

· _Emotional control_

· _Dream Manipulation_

· _Super Senses_

· _Mind Compulsion_

· _Immortality_

· _Healing factor_

· _High Resistance_

· _True Face- when it is revealed, the sclera of their eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appear under their eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through them, and their canine teeth appears. It can appear whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions such as anger, lust, sadness._

· _Sire Bond_

· _Telepathy_

· _Illusions_

_Weaknesses_

· _Decapitation_

· _Fire_

· _Sunlight_

· _Wood_

· _Vervain_

· _Heart Extraction_

· _Invitation: they cannot enter a home without being invited in by an owner. _

· _Magic_

· _Desiccation_

· _Vampire Bloodline_

· _Werewolf Bite_

· _Broken neck: they cannot die from this, but will render them unconscious._

· _Animal Blood_

· _Physical Trauma_

_The Original vampires cannot be killed by anything except the White Oak Stake._

* * *

I leaned back against the chair, letting out a long sigh as I closed the book. There were more pages to read, but I decided to stop due to being overwhelmed by all the information that Christine wrote in the book. They are real then…. After all those years thinking that they were just simply legends.

I went back to the kitchen to reheat my tea when there was a knock on the door. I walked to the door and opened it slowly to see who it was.

It was Sophie with Agnes behind her.

"Hey, Kayla. This is Agnes." Sophie says, turning to Agnes. Agnes was wearing a purple robe and a red turban wrapped around her head. She had some kind of bag with her.

Agnes nods at me and I nod back.

"So, are you going to let us in?" Sophie asked, staring at me. I pull the door wide open to let them inside and I closed it behind me.

"It has been 17 years since I have been in this house," Agnes says, turning around to me.

"So you knew my mother then?"

Agnes nodded, putting down her bag. "Let's make the tea first, then we'll discuss whatever you want, Kayla. I cannot believe that you're here now. You know…the last time I saw you, you were five years old and you were a wonderful and the most curious little girl that I had ever met."

I gave her a gentle smile, stuffing my hands in my pockets. "Thanks. Uh… Please make yourselves comfortable while I go and make the tea."

They walked into the living room while I made the tea and once the tea was ready; I took the kettle and set three cups onto the tray. I carried the tray into the living room and set it down on the table near the couch.

"Here you go," I whisper as I pass the two mugs to Sophie and Agnes.

I then took mine and sat down in the armchair.

Agnes sips her tea and set it down. "So…where do you want to start first? Sophie told me that you get visions and that you discovered another side of Klaus. Also, you found out that your mother was a witch."

I nod and cleared my throat. "Yes…that's right. About werewolves and vampires….I don't need to know because I already found a book about them….it was written by my ancestor, Christine Henderson."

Agnes gave me a soft smile. "Ah…that was your great-great-great grandmother, who wrote it. I'm glad to see that your mother kept it for you."

"Am I….. Am I a witch?"

Agnes and Sophie looked at each other quickly, then back at me.

"Child…. You are a witch. I am amazed that your grandmother never taught you how to use your powers or taught you about the vampires and werewolves. Your grandmother was also a witch so I don't understand why she didn't do that with you."

"I don't understand either…maybe she was trying to protect me or trying to deny its existence…. Is that why I get visions? Because I'm a witch?"

Agnes nodded. "Yes, child. How old were you when you first got yours?"

"It started when I was 16 years old. It started first in my dreams, then eventually started to happen when I was conscious. Sometimes I would get a vision by touching a person or an object. I told my grandmother about them and she told me that they were just hallucinations. I remember the last vision I had when I was 17 years old; it was so violent that it scared me and one day…. I got into drugs that my classmate introduced me to and the drugs helped me…. To stop the visions. The visions stopped when I was doing heavy drugs and I got addicted to them and it was pretty bad to the point where my grandmother had to send me to a rehab. By the time that I went to the rehab, I was 18 years old. I got clean and it seems like that the visions just stopped. The day of my granny's memorial service, I had met this gentleman who knew my grandmother and when I touched his hand, my vision came back. After that, it started to come more and more, especially since I have been here."

Agnes puts down her tea and pulls her bag from the floor. She then to start to dig around inside the bag, then pulls out a huge book.

"The visions that you get my child… it can be painful and also helpful sometimes so you can be aware of what is going on. Your mother had the same thing when she was your age. Oh… she hated it, but it did help us. This book was your mother's Grimoire. It makes sense for me to pass this on to you. Your mother would have wanted you to have this."

Agnes passes the book on to me and I held it, tracing the front page then on my mother's handwriting.

"What is this?" I asked, staring at a couple of pages.

"It's a spell book. It contains spells, herbs, supplies that you need, what kind of powers that you might have, and everything in this book that you need to start your powers."

"So I can start now?" I asked, looking up from the book to Agnes.

Agnes stares at me quietly before responding. "You can't do magic in this town. We are forbidden to practice magic, thanks to Marcel's rule."

* * *

I look away from Agnes to the picture of my mother. She was smiling at the camera, holding me on her hip. I found it in the attic when I was cleaning it out and it now sits on the fireplace mantel.

"How was she murdered?" I asked, still staring at the picture.

Sophie clears her throat and stood up. "I'll leave you guys alone." She then walks to the front door and steps outside, leaving us alone.

Agnes lets out a soft sigh. "Do you really want to know what happened to her?"

I look down, then back to Agnes, breathing heavily. "Yes. I found her death certificate. It says that her cause of death was caused by animal attacks. But that's not true, isn't it?"

Agnes shook her head, folding her hands together. I had tears already in my eyes as I prepared myself for her to tell me.

"I was the one who found her. You were…. In the corner crying. You didn't understand what happened and you didn't talk at all. She was killed by a vampire. We never were able to determine who it was."

I closed my eyes, breathing heavily and I could feel the rage in my body.

Agnes continued on as I focused on not losing my temper.

"We wanted to keep you, but your grandmother insisted on that she was going to raise you and that… you wouldn't know about her. She tried to protect you… your mother tried to protect you from the killer."

Something snapped inside me and I heard a loud whoosh, opening my eyes suddenly. There was a fire in the fireplace and I looked at her quickly.

"Did you do this?" I asked, confused by the sudden fire.

Agnes smiles at me softly. "No…that was you… it seems like that your powers never went away after all. You see… when you get emotional, say you're angry, your powers get stronger. The more you practice on using your powers, the better control that you have on your powers. I promise you, I will be here to help you to work on your powers and also teach you how to do spell secretly. Magic? That I cannot do, child because of Marcel's rule."

I stood up and walk to the sofa where Agnes was sitting and I sat down next to her.

I put out my hand to her. She grabs it softly and we shook slowly. "That's a deal, Agnes. I'll learn and get the son of the bitch who killed my mother."

* * *

**Wow...Now Kayla is really angry. What do you think is going to happen next now that she knows more about the vampires and werewolves? I'll update soon sometimes once I am done with my third test in Biology coming up Monday, so this girl has to start studying! :) That is why I made this chapter longer...I hope it's longer for you lol. By the information that I got from Christine's book is from .com so this is their stuff, not mine. :D**

**Update on 4/13/15: I'm taking my biology test today so wish me good luck! I got butterflies in my stomach!**

shadowednight1: Thanks for following!

Queen of Supernatural Lovers: Thanks for following and adding this to your favorite list!

Nicolebear101: Thanks for following and for putting this on your favorite list!

tate4eva: Ahhh thanks for the review, I was just starting to wonder where you were lol. Here you go, that is what Agnes has to say!


	10. Ch 9:Girl in New Orleans Part 1

**Two weeks later**

I have been working on my powers and spells ever since I found out that I am a witch. This morning, I went outside and checked on my garden that I have been working on for about a month now and discovered that a small amount of flowers had died due to dehydration.

I let out an annoyed sigh and scratched my head for a second. I then smile and went back into the house and came outside with my Grimoire.

I sat down on my knees in front of the dead flowers and opened the book, looking for the spell until I found what I wanted.

"Okay… _Flower Revival Spell: A spell that channels Nature to and the Ancestors to revive dead flowers," _I read out loud. Then I studied the words that I needed to say in order for the spell to work.

I closed it and set it aside. "Okay…" I cleared my throat and focus to relax.

Once I was able to relax, I closed my eyes and held my hands over the dead flowers.

"Belle la vie a cette fleur, maintentant." I then opened my eyes and saw that the flowers were still dead.

I let out a scoff. "Okay… I'm going to try again."

"Belle la vie a cette fleur, maintentant. Belle la vie a cette fleur, maintentant, Belle-"I stopped when I heard crinkling from the flowers and I opened my eyes, letting out a soft gasp.

The dead flowers came back to life. I touch it softly and let out a giggle. "Well….that really worked!"

I pick up my Grimoire and went back inside the house and put the Grimoire back in a safe place where no one could find it.

I then got ready for work.

* * *

**_At Rousseau's Bar_**

**Omnificent POV**

Kayla and Cami were working together, chatting about something when Klaus enters the restaurant. Kayla froze when she saw Klaus and told Cami that she was going into the kitchen to grab something. Cami nods, letting Kayla go into the kitchen while wiping down the bar.

Klaus smiles at Cami. "Hello, Cami."

Cami smiles back before her compulsion suddenly kicks in, and she frowns in confusion as she remembers everything that she was compelled to forget.

Cami was exasperated by this. "How is it that when you came up to me, and no one else is around, I suddenly remember that you just told me you're a vampire, and you're mind-controlling me? And then you leave, and then I go back to thinking you're just some hot guy with a cute accent and money to burn on your sprawling memoir?"

Amused, Klaus leans in and answers in a low voice. "Well, that's how compulsion works, love."

"Yeah, but what's happening? Is it hypnosis? Are my neurons being shut down somehow?"

"You're always the curious scholar. Let's talk about Marcel," Klaus says, gesturing at the bar. Cami and Klaus sit together. "You said you have a little information for me."

"He's bringing someone to the music festival tonight. A girl he's mentoring. Apparently she's going through a hard time. Rebelling against authority, anger issues, that sort of thing. I guess with my psych degree, he figured I could set her straight, but I said no."

"I'm going to go ahead and insist that you change your answer to Yes."

Cami stares at Klaus for a moment and frowns. "You're going to force me to do this, aren't you? Why even bother with politeness?"

Klaus sighs in frustration. "Because I like you. I like the way your mind works. Under different circumstances, I think we might be friends. However, I don't have the luxury of passing up tonight's opportunity. You see, in addition to being Marcel's rather potent secret weapon, this girl, Davina, is holding my brother captive. In other words—"

Klaus compels Cami. "The girl needs your help. Call Marcel. Tell him you'd be happy to oblige."

Kayla walks back in when she saw Klaus compelling Cami. She watches Klaus as he finished compelling Cami and he looks at Kayla.

"Well, hello, Kayla. How are you?"

Kayla forced herself to smile politely to Klaus. "Well, I'm fine. How about you, Klaus? The last time I saw you when Marcel threw the party."

Klaus smiles back at Kayla. "Yes, It was….what have you been doing for the last two weeks?"

Kayla pulls her hair up in a ponytail and leans against the bar towards to Klaus. "Oh…nothing really. Well, actually, I have been reading up information about the supernatural creatures."

Kayla leans back and smiles as she watches Klaus' face fall. "Isn't that interesting, Klaus? Me, learning about the supernatural creatures? I just found it so _interesting. "_

Cami notices the tension between Kayla and Klaus. "Is everything okay?" Cami asked as she stood up and walks back to behind the bar and stood next to Kayla.

As they continue to stare each other, Kayla breaks away and looked at Cami. "Okay, everything is fine, Cami. We are just chatting, right, Klaus?" She says, looking back at Klaus.

Klaus kept his temper as he smiles politely at Kayla. "Yes, everything is fine, Cami. I'll see you soon, Cami."

Cami nods as Klaus walked away and her memory of being compelled melted away.

"Well, Kayla, I gotta call Marcel and let him know that I'm fine with watching his girl tonight."

Kayla was surprised. "Oh, I thought you didn't want to babysit his girl?"

"Well, I just changed my mind; I think it would be nice to see Marcel after what happened at the ball."

Kayla nodded. "You like him…." Kayla teased and Cami laughs, hitting her with a towel but Kayla skipped away, giggling.

"Stop it now, Kayla!"

Kayla laughs again and grabbed the tray with the beers on it. "Back to work!"

* * *

**Dauphine Street Music Festival**

It's night time now. Davina smiles broadly as she walks down Dauphine Street in a white sundress, looking at all the people and listening to the music. Marcel and Davina walk into Rousseau's, which is teeming with people drinking and listening to a brass band play up front.

"So, it is everything you hoped for?" Marcel asked, amused at Davina's happy face.

Davina shakes her head enthusiastically and giggles. "Yeah!"

Davina spots a young boy yelling for a friend near the bar, whooping for the band members.

"So, we should probably go over the rules." Said Marcel and Davina lets out an annoyed sigh, turning back to him. "I won't talk to anyone about anything. I won't say anything about witches, or vampires, or Originals, or you."

Marcel nods at Davina and smiles, and she smiles in embarrassment in return.

"You said you weren't going to hover!"

Marcel looks at her incredulously, and Davina laughs.

* * *

**Rousseau's Bar**

The young boy Davina was watching earlier is on stage with another band, playing a fiddle. Davina continues to watch him intently. Over the bar, Marcel keeps an eye on Davina as he chats with Cami.

"It's good to see you. I was worried you thought I was some hothead after that display at the Masquerade."

Cami smiles pleasantly at Marcel. "We all have our hot-headed moments!"

Cami shrugs. "Anyway, I'm almost done here until clean-up, so the two of us girls can hang out if you need to schmooze, or whatever."

Kayla gets back to the bar and was counting her tips when she notices Cami and Marcel. She smiles at them, shaking her head. She knew that Cami had a huge crush on Marcel and hoped that it would work out between them….it would be much better than her dating Klaus.

Davina leans over to butt into their conversation. "You know, he was supposed to stop hovering like, ten minutes ago."

Kayla covered her laugh with a towel when she overheard Davina.

"See what I mean? Authority issues! I'll go talk to the mayor-he actually knows how to show some respect!" Marcel says exasperatedly to Cami.

Cami laughs as Marcel walks away and nods to Kayla. Kayla notices that Davina has been watching the boy for a while and Cami noticed it too.

Cami watches Davina staring at the boy and smiles as she approaches her.

"Soooo, what's his name? Hot guy with the fiddle?"

Davina smiles shyly at Cami. "Tim."

Cami smiles encouragingly to Davina.

Davina continues on. "I knew he would be here, he always performs at these kinda things."

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Since we were ten." Davina replied and Cami looks at her expectantly, and she continues. "I had to leave school, and I didn't get to say goodbye. So, I was just hoping to talk to him tonight."

The band finishes their song, and all the patrons of the bar whoop and applaud them. Davina continues to smile and watch Tim play.

Kayla came over to them. "Hey, Cami, I'm off. Are you sure that you'll be fine by yourself? I can stay and help with the clean-up?"

Cami shook her head. "No, you go home. I will call you if I do need your help. Hey, before you leave, I want to introduce you to Davina. Davina, this is my friend, Kayla. Kayla, this is Davina."

Davina turns to Kayla and smiles shyly at her. "Hi."

Kayla smiles at her. "Hello. I hope you're having a great time….and I see that you like the boy."

Davina started to blush and Kayla lets out a chuckle.

"Don't be embarrassed! He's a good looking boy, after all. Anyways, have fun and I do hope to see you around soon."

"Me too, Kayla. Thanks!"

Davina turns back and continued to watch Tim.

Kayla hugs Cami goodbye and walked off.

* * *

**St. Anne's Church**

**_Kayla's POV_**

After working at the bar all day and I was still wired up from the festival. As I walk down in the French quarter, I happen to notice the church in the neighborhood and stopped suddenly. As I stare at the beautiful church, there was a sign standing there. It was called St. Anne's Church and I realized that I hadn't been in a church for a long time. I felt peace from just looking at the church and wanted more so I decided to go inside.

As I walked inside, it appeared that it was very run-down inside despite what it had looked like outside. As I walk in the worship room, there was a priest who was cleaning up the mess. He briefly looks up at me before going back to what he was doing.

"Church is closed. If you want your horror fix, go take a ghost tour." He announces, not even breaking his chores.

I frowned at him. "Excuse me?"

He stops and stares at me. "I'm sorry. I thought you were one of those people who wanted to see the inside to get their horror fix."

He started to walk down to me. "I'm Father Kieran by the way."

We shook hands. "I'm Kayla Henderson. I'm sorry; I don't know what you are talking about."

"Henderson? Are you related to Sarah Henderson?"

I let out a chuckle. "Yes. She was my mother."

He had a somber look on his face. "I'm sorry about your mother. It was terrible. I knew your mother….we were childhood friends and also dated briefly in high school."

I smile softly at him. "Oh…That's good, I guess."

He lets out an awkward laugh.

Father Kieran sighs deeply as I notice a red stain on the nearby wall. I realize that it was blood and understood immediately what he meant by the horror fix.

I look back at him. "What happened here?"

He sighs again. "St. Ann's used to be the heart of the neighborhood. It's been abandoned for a while now…. Since the night of the massacre."

My eyes widen at his mention of the massacre here and I decided to touch the pew bench, which triggered the vision of the massacre.

_A young, blond seminary student in the church, who murders several other seminary students by beheading them with a scythe, before ultimately killing himself in the same way, despite Father Kieran's pleas._

I let out a sharp gasp, coming back to the present. I realize that I was covered in a light sweat and felt dizzy. Father Kieran was busy, telling me what happened.

"Nine seminary students were killed….by one of their own…hey, are you okay?" He stopped suddenly when he noticed the look on my face.

"I need to sit down," I whisper and he immediately helped me to sit down on the pew bench, sitting down next to me as I sat down and closed my eyes to try to calm myself down.

"Do I need to get you some water?" He asked and I shook my head, folding my hands together.

The dizziness went away and I was able to look at him.

"I….I know what happened here now. It was your nephew…wasn't it?"

He was taken aback. "How…how did you know? It wasn't mentioned in the newspaper."

"I…" I let out a soft chuckle. "I get visions when I touch a certain object or a person, etc and it can show me the past or the present. I touched the pew bench and it was able to show me what happened here and I saw the whole thing. It's like….he just went crazy. I'm so sorry."

He nodded, leaning towards to stare at the altar. "You're a witch, aren't you?"

I didn't even try to deny it. "Yes… I just found out recently though. Apparently, my grandmother chose to raise me as a normal girl. She never told me about the witchcraft, the vampires, and the werewolves. I almost lost my…mind when I realized that they're real…not just legends."

He chuckles, nodding. "That can happen to anyone…. Why did you come back here?"

Father Kieran leans back against the pew bench, waiting for my response.

I let out a heavy sigh, leaning back. "The day that my granny died, she told me about what happened to my mom and that she didn't really die in the car accident…..that she was murdered." I say, looking at him.

He nods, folding his hands. "How did you feel about that?"

"I feel like that I'm in a confessional with you, Father," I said, chuckling. He smiled at me.

"I… when I first found out about my mom, I was confused. I was lost. I couldn't understand why she would tell me the truth about my mom's death. Was it guilt? I don't know. Was it….that she wanted to have peace so that she could go easily? Maybe. But it made me angry to find out about it. I had…all these emotions going through my mind that I had no time to deal with because I had to deal with my granny's death and her memorial service, then moving down here and now I am….dealing with being a witch, which I kind of don't know if I want to be a witch. I have no idea…I feel like I am on a train that just keeps going and it won't stop. That's exactly how I feel about it now."

The only thing that I do want to do is to find the son-of-a-bitch who killed my mom, just like you want to find out why…your nephew did it."

He stares at me then nods. "I still think about that day… about why he did it. It didn't make sense to me at all."

"I don't think it made any sense to anyone else, Father," I said, staring at the crucifix over the altar. Father Kieran clears his throat. I look back at his face from the crucifix.

"I'm going to leave you alone while I clean up this place. I'm trying to get it back in shape…"

I nod, giving him a soft smile. "Understandable, Father. I'll just sit here and think about anything. I just feel…at peace here, which is strange but that's what I feel now."

Father Kieran nods slowly at me then stood up. He then walks back near the altar and starts to do his chores again.

I sat here for a while, just watching Father Kieran cleaning and kept thinking about my grandmother. I could hear the music playing faintly in the background.

* * *

I started to get drowsy so I decided that I needed to go home so I stood up and almost stumble over as I felt a sharp pain hitting me suddenly in the head.

I grabbed my head with my hands, letting out a whimper. "No! Not now, please!" I whisper, falling down onto my knees on the aisle.

I could hear Father Kieran running to me.

"Kayla, what's wrong?"

Father Kieran touches my shoulder and I let out a sob, tortured by the pain.

"Oh god, no!" I let out a scream, the vision finally taking me over.

* * *

_Dr. Paige sets the medicine cup on the table and starts preparing something. A group of intimidating-looking men walk into the clinic and whisper something unintelligible to Agnes. Hayley turns around to see Dr. Paige preparing syringe, then the doctor lunges at Hayley to inject her with it. Hayley grabs her arm and pushes it away from her, head butts the doctor to disorient her, and then stabs the syringe into the doctor's neck, causing her to pass out onto the floor. When the men in the lobby see what happened, they run toward the door, but Hayley manages to shut and lock it before they enter. One of the men rattles the doorknob as Hayley struggles to open the window to escape. When they finally get in, Hayley has already escaped and runs away from the clinic._

* * *

I let out a loud gasp, opening my eyes to Father Kieran holding me in his arms while Rebekah stood over us.

My ears were ringing and everything was in slow motion. "Hey, is she okay?" her voice distorted as she asked him.

He shook his head, responding back. "I don't know, we may need to take her to the hospital," his voice is distorted too.

I fought back against the nausea, letting out a pained gasp when I touch my forehead. My fingers were covered in blood as I move my fingers back from the forehead.

"Hey, don't touch your head. You hit your head when you had a seizure," his voice was slowly coming back to normal as I look up at him.

I let out a whimper as I tried to sit up, but he was trying to prevent me. "No, no, no, you need to rest. You hit your head pretty bad."

"I'm fine," I said, finally sat up. He passes me his napkin and I held it against my forehead to stop the bleeding.

"What happened? I asked him, still staring at Rebekah.

"You had a seizure. I tried to catch you from falling, but you managed to hit your head on the ground pretty good. I think we need to take you to the hospital."

"What?" I look at them in confusion. "Seizure? I don't…." I paused, remembering the vision. "Oh my god! Where's the…uh…the clinic?"

Rebekah looks at me in confusion while Father Kieran looks at me in surprise.

"You mean the Bayou clinic?" Father Kieran asked and I nod.

Rebekah let out a gasp. "Oh my god, Hayley!"

"Rebekah…they're going to kill her." I said to her and she started to leave quickly.

"Hey!" I call out at her and she stopped. "Let me go with you. I know what to do,"I said, standing up. She hesitated at first, then nods at me.

I gave the napkin back to Father Kieran. "Thanks. I'll see you around."

I ran out with Rebekah.

* * *

**I am finally back, people! Sorry for being gone for a while, but I got every busy with finals and projects so I had to focus on them. Now I am happy to say that I will be walking in my graduation this coming week, so I am quite excited even I do have about two more classes to take this Summer but I am glad to be able to walk with my classmates in the graduation because If they didn't let me walk, I would have to wait until next Spring to walk in the graduation so that wouldn't be fair at all. **

**Anyways, I am putting this one up tonight and I am hoping to put another part up by tomorrow. Happy Mothers' day to all the mothers today and I hope you will get to enjoy your lovely Sunday! :)**

**I would like to thank my new followers:**

**LexyIsMyName**

**tate4eva: You'll find out about the mysterious vampire, hopefully soon as I am planning out the story this summer. :) Thanks for the review! **

**aleciag0924**

**TonnaMama81**

**Mithrenniel**

**flashdxnce**

**majajokinen**

**tazsgirl6969**

**vampirediaries2602**


	11. Ch 10: Girl in New Orleans Part 2

**Rebekah's POV**

As I drove quickly to get to the clinic, I kept looking over at Kayla, her eyes closed. She was breathing heavily, clutching her forehead.

"Hey? I have no time to take you to the hospital. You alright?" I asked, watching the road and passing around slower cars.

Kayla lets out a moan and looked at me with her light green eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. I just have a headache from the fall. Just keep driving."

She then pulls her hair up in a bun and examined her cut on the forehead in the mirror. She lets out a pained hiss as she touches the cut.

"Have you ever had a seizure before?" I asked, curiously. I knew that she was a witch, from what Klaus had told me so far.

She shook her head, then looked at me. "It has never happened to me before. I have had visions before but never had a seizure that was caused by a vision….I feel like that they're getting worse. I don't know what Klaus told you, but I—"

"I know that you're a witch. We kinda don't like the witches right now." I let out a scorned chuckle, passing another car.

Kayla was silent, pursing her lips in her thoughts before she decided to say something.

"Look, I know that I'm a witch, but I just learned about that recently. Like I just learned recently that there are vampires, werewolves, and hybrids….just like your brother, Klaus. And trust me right now… I don't like vampires too, considering that one of them killed my birth mother."

I look back at her in shock. "What?"

"I know. That was exactly my reaction when I found out. Look, I won't hurt you or anyone else… but your brother, Klaus? I don't trust him…. And I will hurt him if he goes after me…trust me on that. Wait! We're here!"

I look at the sign "Clinic" and we pulled in next to an empty car.

Kayla and I got out of the car quickly, running in the clinic.

It was empty.

Kayla started to run out of the back door, which was open. I chased after Kayla. "Hey! Wait!"

I call out after her.

"Damn it!" I let out a growl as I chase Kayla.

* * *

**Omniscient's POV**

The men who raided the clinic are still looking for Hayley in the woods behind the clinic, and they pass her, not seeing that she is hiding behind a tree. She runs up to them and kicks the first man she encounters in the gut before knocking him down to the ground. She jumps and kicks the second man down as well as she snaps his neck. A third man tries to attack her, but she grabs a knife from his hands and cuts his neck with it as she spins in the air. When a fourth man lunges toward her, she grabs his shotgun and knocks him to the ground, and kills him as she kicks him and beats him in the head with the butt of the shotgun.

As Hayley crouches into a defensive position on the ground, her eyes flash werewolf-gold as she looks around for any more threats. A large, burly man descends upon her before Hayley can react; his neck is snapped from behind by Rebekah, who has just arrived with Kayla.

Kayla was trying to catch her breath from running.

"Have to say, I'm impressed," Rebekah says, looking at the bodies around them.

"How did you find me?" Hayley asks, checking out Kayla.

"Your text got me halfway, Kayla here did the rest. Who are they?"

Kayla nods at Hayley and lets out a shudder as she stares at the dead bodies. She doesn't do well with the dead bodies.

Hayley shook her head. "Witches. Warlocks. Whatever."

Rebekah looks back behind her. She notices more men with flashlights in the distance heading toward them.

Rebekah looks back at Kayla and Hayley. "There are more of them. Run!"

Hayley reluctantly heeds her warning, which causes Kayla to grab her arm and they ran together.

Rebekah muttered to herself, "If I had a dollar for every mess my family has got me into…"

Rebekah gets shot in the heart with two arrows, which temporarily neutralize her and she falls to the ground. They both see her go down and watch in horror.

Hayley screams out, "Rebekah!" as Kayla lets out a horrified gasp.

All the sudden, Hayley is shot in the shoulder with an arrow, which seems to be coated in something that causes her to pass out and begins to fall to the ground but Kayla caught her in her arms in time.

Kayla tried to shake Hayley awake, but it wasn't working. She started to panic when she saw the men running towards them with the flashlights and the arrow bow. Kayla then knew that she had to protect Hayley and herself.

She quickly took a large vial of salt out of her bag and started to sprinkle something around them, to make a complete circle.

She looks up and realized that they were getting too close. She sat down next to Hayley and grabbed her into her arms.

Kayla took a deep breath and started to say something. _"Phasmatus Ignitium Dos Ex Salvo, Phasmatis Ignitium Dos On Salvo, Phasmatis Ignitium Dos On Salvo!"_

Kayla looked down at the line of salt as it sparked then burst into flames, which rushed around them in a complete circle. She lets out a relieved sigh and watched as the men begin to back away from the fire.

One of the men decided to try cross the fire, which causes Kayla to panic and prepare herself to say a spell.

"_Ex Spiritum In Tacullum, En Terrum Incendium, Phasmatos Salves A Distum!_"

Kayla knew that the spell worked because the flames begin to increase to the point of where the men had to back away due to the intensity of the flames. She couldn't see them anymore, but she could hear the men talking.

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

"Kayla… let Hayley go and we won't hurt you. After all, you are one of us," One of the men said and I shook my head.

I put Hayley down and control the fires down to the point where I can see them.

"No, I won't! You'll kill her. I'm not you at all! What kind of witches would kill an innocent girl?!"

One of the men lets out a laugh, like what I had said to them was so funny.

"Hayley is not innocent, witch. She's carrying a child…a child that would kill all of the witches."

I frown at them, looking back at Hayley then back to them. "You're lying. How could a child kill all of the witches?"

Another man came forward and stares at me. "Because she is carrying the hybrid's child. That child will be the world's first born hybrid."

It dawned on me that this is the Hayley, the woman who is carrying Klaus' child.

"You mean Klaus' child? Klaus, the original hybrid?"

The same man nodded. "Yes, Kayla."

"But why kill Hayley?"

"Because she is protecting her child and she killed our guys tonight. She deserves it."

I stare at them coldly. "I would never be like you guys…. I refuse. I am still protecting Hayley, regardless."

The same man steps backward, and all of them stares at me coldly. They were planning to kill me then because one of them raises his arrow bow at me.

"One last chance. Give us Hayley and we'll let you go."

"No!"

"Too bad. You would make a fine witch for us. Goodbye, Kayla."

We heard this loud howling from the forest and we looked into the woods suddenly. I saw a couple of yellow eyes peeking out in the darkness and suddenly, they burst out at the men.

I let out a scream and increased the fires around me to protect me and Hayley.

I could hear the men screaming in pain and their body parts being taken apart. I held Hayley in my arms as I continued listening to the bloody battle and kept whimpering as I wished that it would stop soon.

The screaming stopped suddenly and I let out a gasp, looking up slowly. The flames were still high so I focused on the flames without having to say a spell and brought it down slowly.

There were six werewolves watching me while baring their teeth at me. I put down Hayley gently and stood up slowly with my hands up.

"I….I won't hurt you guys. I…I'm protecting Hayley," I say, swallowing back my fear as I stare at them.

As I stare at them, six of them stopped growling at me and bow their heads down at me as if I was their Queen.

"W-…What?" I whisper to myself, confused about their reaction to me.

They then look up at me and ran off into the woods. I let out a shuddering sigh as I couldn't see them anymore.

I decided that we were safe enough to get the hell out so I wave my hand at the flames with a spell, "_Suctus Incendia"_

The flames went out, leaving the trail of smoke and I sat down, examining Hayley.

Her shoulder didn't look too bad, but I was concerned for her and the baby.

"Hayley, can you hear me?" I say, wrapping my scarf around the arrow that I grabbed from my bag. I didn't dare to try to take the arrow out of her shoulder because I was afraid that it would hurt her worse or cause her to get pissed off at me, which I didn't want in that case.

I heard something snap in the woods and my heart jumped into my throat, looking back at the woods.

"If you're here, please go away. I don't want any trouble. Please."

A blonde woman came into the sight, walking towards us. "I'm not going to cause you harm, I promise. We want to help you," she says, sitting down in front of me.

For some reason, I felt the calm presence from her and knew that I could trust her somehow. "Okay…. Who are you?"

"I'm Elizabeth," she says, smiling at me softly. "Oh dear, this looks bad. We can help her if you let us. You can come with us if you want to. We saw what you have done for Hayley tonight and we appreciate it. She's part of us after all."

I paused to think then nod to Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiles, then lets out a soft whistle. A man came out of the woods and walked to us. He nods at me and I nod back. He then picks up Hayley and started to carry her.

Elizabeth and I stood up and started to walk towards into the woods.

* * *

**Omniscient's POV**

Rebekah awakens in the woods of the Bayou after passing out from being shot in the heart with an arrow. She pulls out the arrows with a groan of pain and sits up to find five bodies surrounding her, all of which look as though they were mauled. Rebekah looks around in horror when she doesn't see Hayley and Kayla.

"What the hell?"

Rebekah gasps for breath as she pulls herself to her feet. "Hayley? HAYLEY?"

She looks around and discovered a burned circle on the ground. There were still smoking coming up. They must have been appeared when Kayla cast a spell. She looks around one more before moving on to find Hayley and Kayla.

**Few minutes later**

Rebekah is walking around and looking for clues as to where Hayley and Kayla could be. She sees the doctor passed out on a floor next to the used syringe. Suddenly, Klaus appears.

"Wow! You abandoned your quest for power to help out your family! Having an off day?" Rebekah retorted to Klaus.

"Who took her, Rebekah?" Klaus asked calmly.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? And who killed her attackers?"

"I don't know! I had an arrow in my heart. If it wasn't Hayley who killed them, then-"

Rebekah was cut off by wolves howling in the distance. Klaus looks at her and raises his eyebrows.

"Lovely. Maybe her cousins will know where she is," she says, walking out.

Klaus follows her outside, speechless. When they exit the building, they see Hayley stumbling with Kayla holding on to her, coming toward to them. Hayley's clothes were tattered and dirty while Kayla's clothes was covered in blood and dirt.

They both look dazed and exhausted as Klaus and Rebekah run toward to them.

"Hayley! What happened? Tell me what happened?"

Kayla lets go of Hayley, passing Klaus and sat down on the porch, resting her head in her hands. She felt so weak and sore.

"I can't remember," Hayley says groggily.

Klaus anxiously examines Hayley for any wounds.

"You've completely healed. There's not a scratch on you."

Hayley lets out a soft chuckle. "One of the perks of being a werewolf, remember?"

"No, not that fast," Klaus shook his head, scratching his head.

Rebekah runs over to Hayley and wraps an arm around her protectively.

"Leave her alone!"

Rebekah thinks for a moment as she walks with Hayley. "It's the baby. The vampire blood—Klaus' vampire blood—in your system. It can heal any wound."

Klaus turns and stares at her incredulously.

"Your own child healed you," she says to Hayley.

Klaus smiles at the thought as Rebekah turns the subject back to Hayley.

"How did you escape? Outnumbered, unarmed? Those men were ripped to shreds!"

"I—I don't know... All I know is that I woke up and here is Kayla watching over me….Kayla?"

Kayla looked up from her hands, staring at them. "All I did was to cast a spell… which prevented those… witches to kill Hayley. They tried to convince me to give her to them, but I refused. The next thing that I know, there was a bunch of wolves killing them. I… I don't have any ideas how we escaped, but… we were lucky."

She chose to leave out Elizabeth and the werewolves bowing down in front of her. It was still processing in her mind and she didn't want to tell them, not yet.

"She's right. I…I think it was the wolf. I think it's trying to protect me."

Klaus angrily points to Hayley. "The witches were supposed to protect you! When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux—"

Rebekah interrupts Klaus, "It wasn't Sophie—"

Hayley had the final word. "It was _Agnes."_

Kayla looks up quickly at the mention of Agnes. "Agnes?"

Hayley looks at Kayla, nodding.

"Just great… great," Kayla whispers, shaking her head.

"Fine! Agnes, Sophie, it's all the same to me! I'll slaughter the lot of them!"

"Excuse me, you're talking about me too," Kayla pipes up at Klaus, staring at him coldly.

"I saved your girlfriend and your child, so you should be damn grateful that I didn't let those guys get Hailey. It could have been worse, trust me. So watch what you say, Klaus or you'll regret it," she says angrily.

Rebekah and Hayley looked at each other, noticing the tension between Kayla and Klaus.

"Or I'll regret it? What the hell are you going to do to me, love? Huh?" Klaus asked, staring at her coldly and was also smirking at her.

Hailey walks to the porch and sat down next to Kayla, feeling exhausted. Kayla just smiles at Klaus, focusing on her power.

Klaus suddenly felt himself sweating and was feeling very uncomfortable. Rebekah notices the sweat rolling down on his face and looks back at Kayla. "What are you doing, Kayla?"

Kayla lets out a soft chuckle. "Oh…. I'm boiling Klaus's blood. Doesn't it feel good, Klaus?"

Klaus lets out a soft growl as he struggled to stand. Kayla lets it go and Klaus felt good again, no longer feeling the bad effects.

"Now, that was my warning. Next time, I'll do much worse," Kayla says, leaning back on her hands.

Klaus growls again and was about to go after her when Rebekah stops him with her hand against his chest. "Not now. If you want to slaughter the whole witches, you can do it later. We do need Kayla….she is the only witch that will protect Hailey. I trust her… Now, you can let Elijah do it if you want to."

Hailey looks up quickly at them. "Elijah? Did you find him?"

Rebekah smiles at Hailey. "He's been in touch, and he has a plan. All he asks is that we take care of you."

Hailey smile back at her. "Hey, so…. Can we go home now? I'd really like to sleep for a few days…"

Hailey and Kayla stood up. Klaus nods with a smile at Hailey. When Hailey goes to walk, her knees buckle as she stumbles and starts to fall, but Klaus zooms over to catch her before she hits the ground and scoops her up in a bridal-carry in his arms.

"Ohh, I've got you, love. I've got you." Klaus whispers as he carried her toward their car.

"Hey, I'll take your car back to my house. You can pick it up in the morning," Kayla says as she walks with Rebekah.

Rebekah nods and gave her the car keys then walks off to Klaus' car.

Kayla jumps in Rebekah's car and starts it up, then started to drive back home.

* * *

**St. Anne's Church**

Davina is touching Tim's broken violin in her bedroom, still upset from tonight's events. She turns sadly toward her wind chimes in her window, and uses her magic to telekinetically make them play the song Tim played for her. She is startled when she hears a floorboard creak, and turns toward the sound. She walks toward Elijah's coffin when she suddenly hears Elijah's voice as he stands behind her, looking gray from not feeding for so long.

"It's all right, Davina. I don't mean you any harm, though I do think it's time we had a talk."

Davina is at first surprised, but after a moment, she smiles at him, and he smiles at her in return.

* * *

_**Sorry for a late update! I am in summer school right now and I am taking 8 weeks of science courses...it's a lot of work! Whew! Here you go and please leave me a review to let me know how much you like it so far. :D **_

_**grapejuice101:... more like what Kayla is going do to him? ;) Thanks for the review! **_

_**tate4eva: No problem at all! Thanks for leaving a review! **_

_**This is for the new followers, thank you, thank you so much!**_

_**MagicBrownie**_

_**goofycheek94**_

_**hutchinsonc24**_

_**lenie954**_

_**littlesimmer2**_


	12. Ch 11: Sinners and Saints Part 1

**St. Anne's Church**

**Omniscient POV**

Elijah is standing in Davina's room in the attic, where he is standing in front of her as the two stare at each other. His skin is gray still from not feeding during the months while he was daggered, and he can't help but focus on Davina's pulsing carotid artery as a result of his hunger. Davina seems unfazed.

"You're the one they call honorable." Davina says, breaking the silence between them.

Elijah smiles at her. "Yes. That's what they call me. And yet, I followed my brother here to New Orleans to engage in a war. " Elijah pauses, walking around from behind the red chair and sat down on it before continuing on. "So, I ask you—does that sound honorable to you?"

Davina pauses to observe Elijah then became concerned. "You don't look well."

"Well, only this morning, I had a mystical dagger embedded in my chest, so I'd say I'm holding myself together quite well…. Davina, I believe that you and I have the power to end a war between witches and vampires before it truly begins. I, by keeping my brother in line; you, by behaving like your true self—not some tool for Marcel or the witches."

Davina becomes interested in what he has to say, but decided to keep herself from trusting him. "And why should I trust you?"

"Well, for one thing, in spite of a ravenous hunger, I have not tried to take your blood."

Davina shrugs her shoulder, "Why not? I'm the only one here." Davina then walks to her small table.

"Even in my present condition, I would not _feed _from a child."

Davina takes a hat pin out of a glass vase and pricks her finger with it. A drop of blood clings to the tip of it, and she places the drop on Elijah's lip, with him guiding her hand after hesitating for a moment.

He licks the drop of blood off of his lower lip, and after a moment, Elijah's skin returns to its normal complexion. Davina looks pleased and smiles at him.

* * *

**Kayla's House**

**Kayla's POV**

I was rudely awakened by a loud banging on the front door, from my non-nightmare dream for the first time in months and I almost growled out loud. I let out a sigh and rubbed my eyes sleepily before throwing on my kimono robe over my tank top and shorts as I walked down the stairs. It was too early in the morning for me.

Another loud knocking on my front door and I got very annoyed. "Damn it, hold the hell up! It's seven in the morning and I have a damn headache!" I rambled on as I got to the front door and opened it quickly before realizing that it was Rebeckah.

"Oh. Rebekah."

Rebekah smiles at me quickly and folded her arms. "I guess I woke you up? Sorry about that, but I need the car back."

I lean against the door frame, lifting my eyebrow at her. "At seven in the morning? You could have at least call me before you came over."

"Kayla….I don't have time for this. Besides, my brother wants to get Sophie and find out why they tried to kill Hayley last night and I would love to be there to witness my brother's anger."

I fold my arms and stared at her. "You know what, I am not giving the car back to you. In fact, I'll take the car and drive it back to your house, where I can make sure that your brother doesn't do anything _stupid _to Sophie, got it?"

Rebekah smiles gently. "I knew there was a reason why I like you. You're not afraid of him. In fact, you're willing to stand up to him, which no one has ever done that before without being killed."

I smile back. "That would be because he knows that I can hurt him very well and after what happened last night, I don't think that he's willing to take a chance to hurt me, nor kill me…. Besides, I can protect Hayley _AND _I think that is what Klaus wants."

Rebekah nods slowly. "Okay… fine. I'll ride with you, I guess, and we'll find out what is going on with the witches today."

I smile back. "Good. I'll go get dressed and you'll….just stay outside. Be right back."

I closed the door on her and ran back upstairs where I changed into my denim shorts and a white T-shirt. I then walked quickly to the vanity mirror where I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and tied it up with an elastic wrap. I examined my forehead wound to make sure that it wasn't infected and put a new bandage on it.

I ran back downstairs and pulled on my tennis shoes before grabbing the keys and walked out on the front porch where I could see Rebekah waiting by her car.

After I locked up the front door and walked to the driver side, unlocking the car so Rebekah could get in and we rode to their house.

* * *

**Mikaelson Mansion**

As I walked in their home, I was in awe of their house, decorated nicely and almost lavishly.

"Wow…." I whisper as I walk along with Rebekah to the living room. The room was decorated with old paintings and a big gold mirror hung up on the red wall. There was a couch in the middle of the room, along with two chairs in front of it and a table in the middle between them.

I felt out of the place since the house practically screamed _"we're rich!" _while I'm not rich…. Well, actually, I am rich but I don't flaunt it like they do.

As I explore the living room as Rebekah sat down on the edge of the couch while watching me.

"So…. Why do you want to protect Sophie?" Rebekah asked while I examined a small silver box.

I let out a sigh as I put it down gently and turned to face her. "Because she's me. She's a witch and so am I. I have a right to protect her, right? Other than that, she helped me to discover the truth about myself and about the other side, which is vampires, werewolves and witches. So that's why. She helped me and of course, I am going to protect her…I own her and she owns me too."

"But here's a thing, Kayla. Sophie could have sent those guys to kill Hayley last night."

"And she wouldn't do that. I know Sophie… she would never do that, knowing that Klaus could kill her. He has that much of power over the witches and that's why I don't think that she would risk it. Agnes, however, I couldn't believe it last night. She was the one who taught me how to do spells and magic. She was the one that gave me my mother's spell book. She's the one who knew me… my true self and I can't believe that she would hurt Hayley. "

"Darling, you'll be surprised by how many witches have betrayed us over the years… that's why we don't work well with witches. You, however, I like you. I've seen what you have done for Hayley and that is why I am going to trust you over this. Please don't betray us."

It was the first time I saw Rebekah's soft side and realized that she has suffered betrayal for years so I nod softly. "I promise not to betray you."

Rebekah nodded and stood up abruptly. "He's coming."

I frowned, "Who?"

I saw a shadow passing so fast in front of me that I didn't have time to react. It was Klaus that threw down Sophie in the chair.

* * *

**Omniscient's POV**

"We had a deal! You protect my unborn child, I dismantle Marcel's army. And whilst I've been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed Hayley to be attacked and almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic witches."

Rebekah sat back down in the same place that she was at previously. Kayla sat down in a chair next to Sophie. Kayla wanted to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid to Sophie so she watches him cautiously. Klaus sat down on the couch, looking at Sophie.

Sophie becomes frantic. "I had _nothing _to do with it, I swear. Hayley and I are linked, remember? She dies, I die."

Rebekah was confused. "Then who were they?"

Sophie lets out a sigh. "They are a faction of extremists. Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about the baby."

Klaus gets suspicious. "What kind of vision?"

"She has them all the time. They are _totally _open to interpretation. I'm guessing she's wrong on this one."

Kayla looks at Sophie then at Klaus.

"Well, how, many I ask, was this particular vision interpreted?"

Sophie pauses for a second and looked at Kayla. Kayla nods at Sophie, to let her know that she's safe.

"…. Pretty much that your baby would bring death to all witches."

"_What?" _Kayla says in shock while Klaus smiles at Sophie's answer. "Ah, well. I grow fonder of this child by the second."

Rebekah interrupted their conversation, "Sophie, look- I promised Elijah that I would protect the Mikaelson miracle-baby whilst he tries to win your witch Davina's loyalty. Why don't you tell me just how extreme this faction is?"

Sophie and Kayla look shocked. Sophie responds back, "Elijah's talking to Davina?"

"Wait, Davina is a _witch_?" Kayla asks Sophie and she nodded. "I just met her last night… there is no way that Davina is a witch… she is 16 years old for god's sake!"

Klaus gets annoyed with Kayla and gives her a look that shuts her up quickly.

Rebekah gets back to Sophie. "Yeah. As we speak, I imagine."

Sophie lets out a soft chuckle. "I'm guessing she'll have plenty to say about that crowd."

Klaus then becomes intrigued. "Do tell."

Sophie lets out a sigh again. "I….wasn't always an advocate for the witches."

Sophie started to tell them her story about how this started. "My sister was devoted, like our parents, and our upbringing was very strict, which drove me nuts. The minute I turned twenty-one, I left the Quarter to travel… and play. But, I wanted to be a chef, so I came back to Rousseau's."

Then Sophie brings up the Harvest in her story. Rebekah became confused. "What the bloody hell is a Harvest?"

"It's a ritual our coven does every three centuries, so that the bond to our ancestral magic is restored. We appease our ancestors, they keep our ancestral power flowing."

Klaus interrupted Sophie. "And why haven't I heard of this?"

"Because it's a myth"/"Because a Harvest always seemed like a myth." Sophie and Kayla says at the same time. Klaus looks at Kayla.

"How did you know about the Harvest, Kayla?"

Kayla lets out a sigh. "Because my mother wrote about it in the journal. She thought that it was just a myth, an urban legend. Sorry, Sophie, please continue."

Sophie nods and continued on, "A story, passed on through generations like Noah's ark, or the Buddha walking on water. The kind some people take literally, and some people don't."

Sophie then shook her head. "They had the girls of our community preparing for months. Four would be chosen for the Harvest. They said that it was an honor, that they were special. I thought it was a _myth._"

Rebekah replies back to Sophie. "Was it?"

Sophie looks guilty, but before she can say anything, Klaus's cell phone rings. He sees that it's Marcel and answers it.

Klaus walks away while on the phone with Marcel, leaving Rebekah and Kayla with Sophie.

While they waited for Klaus to finish up, Kayla leans over to Sophie and whispered, "Sophie, it happened, didn't it? The Harvest?"

Sophie nodded. "It did, but it failed…. Because Marcel stopped it."

"Davina?" Kayla whispers back and Sophie nods again.

Kayla leans back into her chair in shock. "Oh my god," she whispers, covering her eyes.

Sophie heard Klaus's end of the conversation and looks at him in concern.

"You can't go out there now. I need to gather the witches' remains, and consecrate them. If I don't get to them before sundown, we'll lose the link to their magic."

Klaus smirks at Sophie, "Those witches tried to kill Hayley. I'd prefer for Marcel's informant not to find anything that would lead him back to us, or to…you know…" He points at Hayley's stomach. "_That._"

Hayley had joined them at the end. She rolls her eyes at Klaus and says, "You are _all _class."

Klaus then points at Sophie. "Stay put. And save the rest of your story 'till I return."

Sophie scoffs at Klaus as he left the room, then the ladies all look at each other, not knowing what to do next.

"Well, I am going to go get the stuff and go the bayou to get the witches' powers before it's gone," Sophie says, standing up.

"Sophie, you heard what Klaus said." Kayla says, still sitting in the chair

Sophie rolls her eyes at Kayla. "I don't care, I'm still going. See ya."

Sophie leaves the room, leaving Kayla, Hayley and Rebekah alone.

Rebekah then leaves the room without saying anything, leaving Kayla and Hayley alone.

Hayley sat down in the chair next to Kayla, sipping her tea. "Hey….I just wanted to say thanks for…um…taking care of me last night."

Kayla gives her a friendly smile. "No problem… I'm still recovering from last night."

"Yeah…I don't remember much. What happened after I was knocked out?"

Kayla looks at Hayley for a second, and then looked away. "I cast a fire protection spell around us so that the crazy witches wouldn't harm us. They tried to convince me that I should let them take you and kill you and the baby….I wouldn't. It wasn't right. I didn't see anything when they were killed, but I could hear them screaming as they were being killed. After that, there were six of them…the wolves. I spoke to them and let them know that I wouldn't harm you. You know what the weirdest thing that they did?"

Hayley shook her head. "No, what?"

Kayla lets out a chuckle. "It'll sound crazy, but it happened for real last night and I keep replaying this in my mind over and over again."

"Kayla…tell me. I won't laugh, I promise."

"They just…bowed down in front of me….as if I was their queen….."

Hayley's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "That's….weird."

"Right? I…I couldn't understand. Then a blonde woman came out from the forest and…. somehow I just felt a calm presence from her and knew that I could trust her. Her name is Elizabeth. That's all I got and she took us into the forest where they took care of you. That's how they got the arrow out of you. Elizabeth told me that you were part of them…I'm guessing that they must be your family or something like that, and Rebekah told me that you have been searching for your family."

"Elizabeth…" Hayley whispers, lost in her thoughts, then look up at Kayla. "Did she say anything else?"

Kayla rubs her tensed neck and frowns at Hayley as she spoke. "We sat in silence for about maybe 10 minutes and she said that I was special. Just special. I asked her what she meant and she said that I was a rare creature. I asked her to please clarify it for me and she stopped, looking out at a forest and she then looks back at me. Then she said that Klaus was here and that I must take you back before he could find their secret place. Then that's when I took you away."

Hayley put the mug down on the table and grabs Kayla's hand gently. "What does Elizabeth mean about you being a special creature?"

"I….I have no idea. All I know is that I'm a witch, but I don't know if she meant that I'm a rare witch or just a special witch that is not common in a coven. I mean… my mother was famous in their coven here for god's sake and I have no clue about my father. I don't even know if my father was a wizard or just a normal human. I'm… still trying to figure out about myself like you are, Hayley."

Hayley nods, then smiles at Kayla. "I guess we're both in the same boat. I'm glad to have you in my life and I know this baby will be lucky to have you."

Kayla squeezes her hand. "Thank you," she whispers to Hayley.

Kayla stood up and grabs her bag. "I gotta go. I have to go to work tonight, so I'm going to try to take it easy before work tonight."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

Kayla nods and walks out. Hayley stood up and decided that she would follow Sophie to the Bayou.

* * *

**Rousseau's **

**Kayla's POV**

After a long day and a long night at work, I finally was able to get off from work after Camille came in late.

I took my apron off, annoyed with Cami for being late. "Hey, I'm sorry that I was late. I lost track of time doing my homework. Hey, what happened to your forehead?"

I put my jacket on and pull my ponytail down, letting my hair falling down to my mid-back. "Oh, this?" I pointed to my forehead. "Nothing to worry about. I had left my cupboard open and I dropped something, forgetting that it was open so when I stood up, Bang! Here goes my forehead, bleeding and bruised up. It sucked, but I'm okay. I swear that I am so clumsy." I chuckle, trying to avoid to telling Cami the real truth.

"Oh…okay. Well, I'll see you later." Cami gives me her friendly smile and moves on to the guy at the bar, who wanted a new drink.

"Yeah, night." I say, feeling awkward about our conversation and left the bar, walking on the cobblestone sidewalk.

I didn't bring my car tonight because I decided to walk to work and now that I know I'm a witch and know how to protect myself, I didn't really worry about getting attacked at all.

I was lost in my thoughts, walking when I realized that I had stopped in front of the Lafayette Cemetery. According to Cami when she gave me the tour of the city, it was known as the "the city of the dead."

Mom was buried there, according to the newspaper's death announcement. I haven't visited her grave ever since I found out about her. I think that I was afraid to.

I let out a heavy sigh and brushed my hair away from my face before entering the cemetery. It took me a while to find hers due to so many graves and it was dark outside.

I finally found her grave.

_Sarah P. Henderson_

_Daughter_

_Sister_

_ Loving Mother_

_1970-1996_

There were some dried flowers and some half-burned candles on her grave site. I bent down onto my knees and just sat there, staring at her gravestone.

I do have some memories of her before she died, but I don't remember the day that she died and I longed for that. I wanted to know what happened to her and could I have saved her? I knew that it was the survivor guilt and I tried to convince myself that I was only five years old and that it was impossible for me to save her.

The silence in the cemetery was interrupted by the thunderclap and the next second, it started to pour down, gasping at the sudden cold raindrops pounding on my body.

I look up at the covered sky and closed my eyes, letting the rain rolling down my face. I didn't care if I was getting wet, all I care was that if the rain could take all the emotional pains of my body away. I wished it did.

* * *

**Hey, guys! I am back! I am now a college graduate! YAY! So I'll be updating pretty much every day hopefully until I get a job and I have nothing to do except look for a job so this will keep me from getting bored. :D I am putting up part 2 tonight so you'll get to have two chapters! YAY! **


	13. Ch 12: Sinners and Saints Part 2

_**Sorry took for taking forever...life happened and plus my laptop got a virus so I had to take it to a shop. I'm just glad to have it back. :) **_

* * *

**Mikaelson Mansion **

**Omniscient POV**

Rebekah pours several drinks as she talks to Hayley. "I don't care if we have to get you a leash, that was your _last _trip to the Bayou. What is it with you and those wolves, anyway?"

"I feel like we're connected somehow. I don't know. Maybe it's just some pipe dream that I have of finding any real family out there. But sometimes, when I feel like it's me against the world, it keeps me going."

Rebekah gives Hayley a sympathetic look and hands her a drink. Hayley side-eyes her, and Rebekah suddenly remembers that Hayley is pregnant and can't drink, so she drinks Hayley's class of bourbon in one gulp before pouring her own.

"Oh, right. Well, if you ask me, family is a pain in the behind."

Hayley rolls her eyes as Rebekah continues on. "And as for being in it alone, how dare you? I don't ruin a perfectly fabulous pair of boots traipsing through the Bayou for just anyone."

Hayley smiles and Rebekah downs her second drink. Their conversation is interrupted by Klaus walking through the front door.

Rebekah becomes relieved as she saw Klaus. "Nik, finally! What-"

Elijah walks through the door after his brother with a huge smile. Rebekah runs to Elijah and hugs him tight. Elijah sees Hayley over Rebekah's shoulder, and they smile at each other, though Hayley leaves the room right afterward.

"Elijah! You're safe! Now that you're home, is your first plan to kill Niklaus?"

Elijah smiles at her then responds to her by kissing her on a cheek, "Excuse me just a moment."

He walks through the living room toward the back yard.

Rebekah gets confused by Elijah's leaving. "Where's he going?"

Elijah walks out the back door, where he finds Hayley standing on the patio.

Hayley smiles awkwardly. "You're back."

Elijah grins. "I'm back."

The two look at each other for a moment and then Hayley slaps him on his cheek.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Hayley turns to leave. "Welcome home."

Elijah touches his face where she slapped him and smiles to himself as Hayley heads inside.

As Elijah walks in the living room, Rebekah was talking to Klaus. "Should I call Kayla and let her know that Elijah is free?"

It caught his attention and he stopped, staring at Rebekah. "Kayla? You mean Kayla Henderson?"

Rebekah frowns at him. "Yes….how did you know?"

Klaus turns to Elijah. "You knew her? She's a witch, you know that?"

Elijah unbuttons his blazer, and then sat down on the chair nearby. "Yes, I knew of her. I used to work with her late grandmother years ago. When we were in trouble, I came to her because she was famous for certain things and she was practicing alone, not with the coven. As time went by, she and I got to know each other quite well and that is when she first told me about her granddaughter."

* * *

**Flashback**

**June 2009**

_Maggie Henderson was tending to her garden when she pauses, sensing that someone was here. She then smiles and continued on her garden. "Hello, Elijah."_

_Elijah walks up behind her and lets out a chuckle. "How did you know that I was here?"_

_Maggie wipes her forehead with her gloved hand and stood up, facing Elijah._

_"I told you, I have a sixth sense... and that I'm a witch too."_

_Elijah smiles gently. "Of course." _

_Maggie takes her gloves off and puts them in the basket. "Did everything go well like I instructed you to?"_

_Elijah nodded and Maggie smiles again. "Great. Now, let's have lemonade like we agreed on."_

_Maggie walks slowly to her back porch, where the glasses were waiting for them. _

_Elijah sat down in a white rocking chair while Maggie pours him a glass of lemonade, then pours her own glass and sat down. _

_Elijah sips his glass, then set it down and paused before responding. "Why did you leave New Orleans, Maggie?"_

_Maggie set her glass down after sipping and stares at him with her blue eyes._

_"Because I had to take my granddaughter out. She was in danger."_

_"Your granddaughter? I didn't realize you had her with you."_

_"That is because I am keeping her far away from your kind and the supernatural creatures. Even my kind. She doesn't know that I'm a witch or that her mother was a powerful witch and I intend to keep it that way."_

_Elijah frowns at her. "Why? Why wouldn't you raise her and teach her about your ways?"_

_"Because my daughter was killed since she was a witch. I don't want to lose my granddaughter in the same way. She deserves a normal life. As far as she knows about her mother, her mom was killed in a car crash and that I took her in when she was five years old…that's it. It's for her protection." _

_Elijah shakes his head slowly. "Maggie, what you are doing is wrong. She deserves to know about her kind and other things in the world. Maggie, if she finds out about it, it will be like a culture shock to her and she will have doubts and confusion in her life."_

_Maggie started to rock her chair while staring at Elijah and taking in what he had said to her._

_"Look, Elijah, I know you don't agree with me, but this is what my husband and I agreed on. She will find out when she gets older and she'll learn how to accept this. I know Kayla, Elijah. She's a very smart and strong person and I have a feeling that she'll be okay. Plus, she got you. I am not going to ask you to protect her or anything like that, but just be there for her when she has questions. If something happens to me, come here and meet her."_

_"Fine, Maggie. I'll be here for her. Where is she by the way?"_

_"She's at her college. If you would like to see what she looks like, I have a picture of her. Hold on."_

_Maggie stood up and walks inside for a brief moment, then came out with a picture frame._

_"Here's my Kayla," Maggie says, passing it to Elijah. _

_Elijah examines the picture and smiles. "She's beautiful."_

_Kayla was posed near the weeping tree, her brown wavy hair flying in the wind, and she had the biggest smile on her face. _

_Elijah gives it back to her. "She was very happy in this picture because she had found out that she got accepted to her dream college. She wants to be a biology teacher. I think she'll be great with the kids."_

_Elijah nods. "I'm sure she will be… but she should know about her supernatural side."_

_Maggie smiles at him. "I know…she will know in the future."_

* * *

**Back to present**

"So, you're telling me that Kayla never knew about it until her grandmother passed away?" Rebekah says, sitting in front of Elijah. Klaus had joined her as Elijah told his story.

"According to Maggie, she never did. When I saw Kayla at the memorial service, she didn't know about me. She thought that Maggie was a bank teller. "

"Right. So she's here to find out more about her side." Klaus stood up and walks to the bar.

"I assume so, brother. Now, I am going to see her and let her know about the meeting. We need to have a family meeting and I think she should be involved since she has saved Hayley."

"Fine, Elijah. Go see her." Rebekah says, walking away.

Elijah smirks at his sister's departing back and looks at Klaus. "I know you don't like her, but you must be on your best behavior tonight. Understood?"

Klaus smirks at him and downs his whiskey in one gulp. He sets it down hard, staring at Elijah. "Welcome back, brother. You're in charge of us now."

* * *

**Kayla's House **

**Kayla's POV**

I chose to take a taxi from the cemetery as it was raining really hard. As I arrived to the gate, I gave the driver the cash for the service and tip before getting out into the pounding rainstorm.

I unlocked the gate and ran to the house before reaching the front door. I was so drenched that I was looking forward to my warm bubble bath.

I was breathing heavily from running as I searched for my keys in my bag. I finally found the keys and put it on the door knob, then realized that someone was watching me. I felt my hair on the back of my neck stood straight up.

I slowly put my bag down and left the keys in the door knob.

I back up from the door slowly, and then turn around quickly. I could see the dark human-shaped shadow sitting on the swing.

"Who the hell are you?" I said loudly to this shadow, preparing myself to do a protection spell.

The shadow stood up and walks slowly to me.

"Again, who are you!" I asked again and the shadow flew at me so fast that I didn't have time to react or do a spell.

The shadow grabs my neck and flew me against the door, hitting my head so hard that it almost knocked me out.

He was strangling me with his hands as I tried to push him away. I gasped for air as I watched this man's eyes changed to blood, realizing that he was a vampire.

I whimper as I tried to cast a spell. _"Ah Sha Lana" _

It was supposed to inflict pain against him, but he was too strong. I could feel myself slowly passing out as I tried to scratch his hands, but it made him angry and he growls at me, exposing his fangs at me.

"No, please!"

He bites into my neck and I scream in pain. Something pulls him off me so fast and I fell down on the floor, whimpering as I grabbed my bleeding neck.

I heard something squishy, then the footprints walking quickly to me. I let out a moan as I felt someone taking me into his arms.

"Kayla? Can you hear me?" I remember his voice, but didn't know where I knew him from. I opened my eyes for the first time since the attack and saw that it was Elijah.

"Elijah?" I whisper, before the darkness took over me.

* * *

**Elijah's POV**

As I walked to Kayla's house, I heard her scream and I rushed up there, grabbing the vampire off from her and threw him across the porch. I rush to him, punching into his chest and took his heart out. I then drop his slowly pounding heart and walked to Kayla, who was lying on the floor, her hand holding on to her bleeding neck.

I took her into my arms. "Kayla? Can you hear me?" I asked, moving her hair from her face. Her eyes were closed, but she frowned when I spoke to her.

She then opened her green eyes to me and whisper to me, "Elijah?" before she passed out.

"Kayla! Hey, wake up." I shook her gently but she didn't respond. I knew that she was still alive because I could hear her heart beating quietly but knew that it wasn't good.

I let out a grunt as I pick her up and bridal-style carried her, rushing to my house.

* * *

**Mikaelson Mansion **

**Omniscient POV**

Elijah opened the front door so hard that it hit against the wall, causing a banging noise. Rebekah rushed from the living room and let out a loud gasp as she saw unconscious Kayla in his arms as he rush towards her.

"Oh my god, what happened?!" Rebekah rushed to him, examining Kayla.

"Some vampire attacked her and now she's unconscious. We need to get my blood in her. Come on."

Rebekah nods as she hurried to the guest bedroom with Elijah upstairs. As they arrived in the guest room, Elijah puts her down on the bed and examines her neck.

"Good, it's not bleeding anymore. But we still need to get the blood in her to heal the wounds that she must have gotten from that damn vampire."

Klaus storm in after hearing the commotion. "What the bloody is going on?! What-" Klaus stopped when he saw her.

Rebekah places a cold compress against Kayla's forehead, then left the room to get stuff for Kayla. "What happened?" Klaus asked as he walks near to his brother, who is sitting on the bed now.

Elijah took his blazer off quickly and starts to roll up one of his sleeves up so he could expose his forearm.

"Some vampire attacked her so I got him off quickly, but it was too late. He had bitten her already. She has been unconscious for about 15 minutes now. Now, pass me the knife," Elijah says, holding his hand out for the knife.

Klaus took the knife from the dresser and gives it to Elijah, who then slowly cuts his forearm. He lets out a pained hiss.

Elijah grabs a crystal glass and lets his blood drip into the glass until he was satisfied that it was enough for her to drink.

While Elijah was donating his blood, Klaus watched him. "What about the vampire? What happened to him?"

Elijah looked at him with his angry dark eyes. "What do you think? I killed him."

"You shouldn't have done that! We could have found out why that vampire was trying to kill Kayla and was he sent by Marcel?"

"Why would Marcel send that vampire after her? She hasn't done anything or I've heard so far."

Klaus lets out a frustrated growl and left the room. Elijah puts the glass down on the table next to the bed and waited until his cut healed up quickly. He then took her face in his hands.

"Kayla… can you hear me? Wake up… come on," Elijah whispers, patting her cheek gently. Soon enough, Kayla begins to stir, letting out a moan.

She opens her eyes and her green eyes focused on his face. "Elijah?"

Elijah smiles at her softly. "Hey, welcome back. Now, this is important. You need to drink my blood so you can recover quickly and it'll heal the wounds that you received in the attack tonight."

Kayla gasps softly as she tried to move her neck, but the pain stopped her. "Elijah… something is wrong. I can feel it." She was feeling dizzy and felt like that she was going to throw up any second.

Elijah hushes her. "Shh..shh. You'll be fine. Now come on, it'll taste gross, but you'll feel better soon," he says, taking the glass to her lips.

Kayla could smell the metallic scent of the blood and almost gagged but didn't. She pauses, looking at Elijah.

Elijah nods at her and she leans against the glass, opening her lips gently to the blood. She suppresses her gags as she drank the blood. After she finished, she leans back into the pillow and wipes her mouth with her hand.

"Good, now you should start feeling better."

Kayla nods and closed her eyes for a moment. Kayla begins to feel uncomfortable and felt like she was on fire. "Elijah, am I supposed to feel like that I'm on a fire?"

Kayla opens her eyes to him and he looked like that he was worried. "No, you shouldn't…"

Elijah pauses and removes the cold compress, resting his hand against her forehead. Elijah immediately got concerned when he realized that she was very hot to the touch. He also realizes that her neck wound was not closing up like it should.

"Kayla, you're burning up…."

Kayla begins to sit up, grabbing her stomach. "Elijah, I don't feel so good…." She says before puking up the blood over the bed, which caused him to back up quickly.

She lets out a sob as she finished puking and falls back onto the bed. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Elijah stepped over the vomit and comforted her by saying, "Hey, hey, it's okay. We'll get you some help. Okay, stay here."

Kayla lets out a moan and closes her eyes. Elijah walks to the door quickly and belt out Rebeckah's name.

Rebekah got there at a lightning speed with a blanket and first aid kit. "What? Elijah…oh my god."

Rebekah saw the bloody vomit on the ground and glanced at Elijah's worried face. "Get Sophie. Something's wrong with Kayla and my blood is not healing her. She's really hot to touch."

Rebekah nodded and gave him the first aid kit and the blanket. "Take those and put the bandages on her wounds while I go get her."

Before Rebekah was about to leave, Elijah stops her by pulling her forearm. "Is Hayley asleep?"

Rebekah nods at him and Elijah lets out a relieved sigh. "Good, make sure that she doesn't come in….I don't need her to worry about Kayla now. Now, go!"

Rebekah sped down the stairs and he heard the front doors close.

He then went back to Kayla. He opens the first aid kit and took out some gauze and tape, and then tended to her wounds.

Klaus came back with the towels after smelling the bloody vomit and Elijah pressed it down on the floor, covering it up.

"What's wrong with Kayla, brother?" Klaus asks, frowning at her as she slept.

Elijah shook his head, pressing the cold compress on her forehead. "I have no idea… I have never seen this before, Klaus. Rebekah is getting Sophie right now so maybe she'll figure it out. For now, we have to keep an eye on her and make sure that she doesn't get worse."

Klaus notices something in her hand and frowned. He bent down and pushed the sleeve from her hand, revealing the black veins growing and moving up slowly on her pale arm. "Elijah…."

Klaus glances up in shock to Elijah and they were thinking the same thing: _Poison. _

* * *

**_I wonder who poisoned her? Who do you think sent the vampire to poison her? Let's find out soon. Part 3 will be updated soon hopefully. I would love to hear from you guys. Thanks again. _**

grapejuice101: Sorry, here's a new update! Thanks for the review!

CrazyDarkness15

Loargann35

julianguyen16

LeonDesdichard

izzybella06

sara lupin potter

Klauss Midnight Angel

Gabriel is busted

hobo-beth: Thank you and I hope that you'll like the new chapter too... it gets interesting.

ThePhantomismyLove: Aw, thank you, of course, I'll write more!

Tate4eva: Ah, no problem!

FictionalBoysAreBetter

Jaina Padme Solo


	14. Ch 13: Kayla's Dying Part I

**Wow! I have never expected so much reviews right after I posted the previous chapter. I was so excited and so happy to see this from my readers. Thank you guys! I hope you'll like this chapter and I tried to include more scenes with everybody like Klaus/Kayla (upcoming soon), Elijah/Kayla, Marcel/Kayla (soon), and etc. **

* * *

**Rousseau's **

**Sophie's POV **

I was working on my cookbook when I heard the front door slam. I frowned as I look up at the clock. It was about one o'clock in the morning and the bar was empty. Camille has just left.

"Hello?" I say out loud and nearly jumped when Rebecka came through the kitchen door.

"Oh my god! Rebekah, you scared me…." I paused when I saw the look on her face. There was something wrong. She looks so scared.

I put my cookbook down and walked around the counter, asking her: "What's wrong?"

"It's Kayla. Something's wrong with her."

I frown at her. "What? What happened?"

"I don't know! Elijah stormed into our house with her in his arms. He says that some vampire attacked her and bitten her. He gave her his blood, but it's not healing her wounds and she has a fever… I mean a really bad fever. He wanted me to come and get you."

"Me? But how can I help? I'm not even a doctor."

"Look, Sophie, I bloody don't know, but all I know is that Kayla needs help or I have a feeling that she'll die."

I shook my head. "That's not happening. She will not die on my watch. Hold on, let me grab my bag and some herbal medicine. Maybe I can figure it out once I see her."

Rebekah nods and I walked back quickly, grabbing my bag, then started to put in a few bottles of herbs into it. I also grab some salvage for her wounds and closed the bag.

"Okay, let's go!" I say, walking out with her.

* * *

**Mikaelson Mansion **

As I walk into the guest room, Elijah was sitting in a chair next to her bed, watching over her. He looks over to me when he heard my footsteps. Kayla was sound asleep with a blanket covering her neck and body.

I hurried over to her side and Elijah stood up, moving away to give me some space.

I glance over Kayla. Her eyes were closed and I could hear her shivering from the fever. I remove the cold compress from her forehead and rested my hand against her. She was so hot to the touch. I put the cold compress back in place.

"Her fever's high." I say out loud to everybody then pushed the blanket down so I could see her neck. I slowly took the bandage off her neck and almost gasp when I saw that her bite wound was slowly turning black and it was infected.

"I have never seen anything like this before…." I say, putting the bandage back in place and looked at everybody.

Klaus and Rebecka have joined us, staring at me.

Klaus comes over to her other side and took her sleeved arm out. "We just discovered this," Klaus says, pushing up her sleeve. I gasp, witnessing the black veins glowing and it was at her elbow now.

"Poison. Someone poisoned her?" I said in shock. I quickly recovered from the shock. "Wait….the vampire poisoned her through the bite. But, that's impossible!"

"Well, someone certainly puts the vampire up to this. The question is who the hell did this to her?" Klaus says, almost growling in anger.

"Brother, relax," Elijah says, glancing at Klaus.

I shook my head. "Like I said, I have never seen anything like this in my life, but I'm determined to rid of whatever it is in her body before it kills Kayla. Now, Can you give us some privacy? Rebekah and I need to change her into her nightgown."

Elijah nods and walked out with Klaus, closing the door behind them. Rebekah looks worried and kept staring at Kayla.

"Rebekah…." She looks right at me.

"She'll make it. She's the strongest person I've met. I think she's like her mother…so I've heard. Anyways, come on, help me to change her."

Rebekah nods, walking over to the other side.

We took the blanket off Kayla, then proceeded to take her wet clothes off, leaving her in bra and underwear. I grab the sleeveless white silk nightgown and put it over her shoulders, with Rebekah's help. Now that Kayla was warm and comfortable, we put the blanket back over her.

"Now what?" Rebekah asked, caressing Kayla's damp hair.

"Now, I am going to make some salvage for her wounds and then take a quick look in my book about herbs and see what could cause this and… maybe I could come up with an antidote."

"Okay…let us know if you need anything. Now we'll be downstairs and wait…." Rebekah trails off, staring at Kayla.

"Hey. She'll be okay. I'll let you know if I need you guys."

Rebekah nods and walked off, closing the door behind her.

I lean over Kayla, caressing her head. "It's just us now… I need to figure out how to save your life…." I whisper to her, and Kayla lets out a moan, her eyes moving under her closed lids.

I took my jacket off and pull my hair up into a bun so I could start working for her antidote. I quickly threw some herbs in a bowl and crushed them into a creamy salvage. I then put the salvage onto the neck wounds and Kayla lets out a whimper, moving her head to my side but never opening her eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry, but this will help with the pain." I say to her even I knew that she wouldn't respond to me.

I grab my book and sat down at the desk, knowing that this was going to be a long night for everyone.

* * *

**Omniscient POV**

Elijah paces around in the family room while Rebekah was in the kitchen, making tea for everybody. Klaus just sat in his chair, lost in his thoughts.

It has been a few hours since Sophie walked in and they hadn't heard anything yet. Rebekah walks in with the tray and set it down on the table, pouring everybody a cup of tea.

Rebekah sat down on the couch with her tea and sipped it quietly. "It has been hours…. We would have heard by now." She says, glancing at her still pacing brother.

"Maybe Sophie has figured it out…." Elijah says, glancing at them.

"If Sophie heals Kayla, then we'll find out whoever sent that vampire and kill them," Klaus says, picking up his tea.

Rebekah gives him an annoyed look while Elijah smirks at him. "That's your answer for everything, brother, killing people."

Hayley was yawning as she walks into the family room, then paused when she saw everybody.

"Oh, hey…. I was coming down to get some water. What's going on? You guys look like that someone's dying?"

Nobody said anything at first, then Rebekah broke the silence. "It's Kayla."

Hayley's face fell. "What's wrong with Kayla?"

"She was attacked tonight by a vampire….the vampire bit her and it turns out that the bite was poisonous. Sophie is working on it."

"What? Oh my god, why didn't you get me?" Hayley says angrily, glancing at all of them.

"Because I asked them not to disturb you," Elijah says as he stopped pacing. "We didn't want you to worry about her."

"She saved my life…Of course, I'm going to worry about her. Where is she?"

"She's upstairs but don't worry-"

"Screw you, Elijah. I'm going upstairs," Hayley barks out and ran upstairs.

"Hayley!" Elijah barks out, gritting his teeth in anger.

"And you see why I get annoyed with Hayley, brother. She doesn't listen." Klaus says, smirking at him.

* * *

**Hayley's POV**

As I barge into her room, Sophie was sitting on her desk, her head in her hands. She looks so frustrated.

Sophie looks up to see me. "I can't even figure out the damn poison! Every poisonous herb match the symptoms that Kayla is experiencing and she's getting worse," her voice cracking as she stares at Kayla with tears in her eyes.

I let out a gasp as I walk over to Kayla. She was moving in her sleep, whimpering and crying. She's in pain.

I sat down and held Kayla's cold hand. "Sophie, she's in pain…Can't you help her?"

"I could give her something, but I'm afraid that it'll quicken the poison's effect in her body. The morphine would be the only option that I have but since I'm not a doctor… I can't help her."

I held back my tears and nodded. "Okay…. Take a break. You're exhausted and I'll sit with her."

Sophie lets out a sigh and wipes the tears away. "I will…maybe a fresh break will give me an idea. I'll be right back."

Sophie walks out of the room and I glance back at Kayla, wiping her tears away.

"Don't you dare die. I need you….you're my baby's protector after all," I whisper, caressing her forehead. The fever hadn't broken yet.

I sat for a while, watching over her and it was almost dawn. I closed my eyes for a moment, then I heard a quiet voice calling my name.

I opened my eyes and saw that Kayla was staring at me.

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

The pains all over my body were getting intense and I let out a whimper. Then I realize that someone was holding my hand and I opened my eyes slowly.

My vision was blurry at first, then it cleared up. I realized that it was Hayley. Her eyes were closed.

"Hayley…." I whisper and her eyes opened to me.

Hayley lets out a quiet gasp and leans over to me, caressing my head.

"Hey…. You're awake."

I let out a pained gasp. "The pain… is all over my body…please just make it stop."

Hayley nods, still caressing me. "I know, but Sophie can't give you anything. You have poison inside your body and she was afraid that the pain medicine could speed it up."

"Please…. Please." I let out a sob.

"I know…I'm sorry."

I glance over to the window. The sun was rising slowly. I glance back at Hayley. I could feel the panic bubbling inside me. "I don't want to die."

Hayley shook her head. "You're not going to. We'll find something… I promise. Please just hold on."

I continue to sob. "Please...just give me anything. I don't care, I need something, oh god, please."

Hayley squeezed my hand. "I'm sorry," Hayley starts to cry, covering her mouth with her other hand.

Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. "I can't breathe. Oh god!" I whimper, started to push away the blanket from my chest.

Hayley stood up and leans over me, caressing my hair. "Listen to me, focus on me. You're panicking, so I want you to repeat after me, breathe slowly."

I watch Hayley taking a slow breath in and then out so I follow her instructions. I clutched my chest as I tried to breathe in and out. I shut my eyes tightly and focused on her soft voice.

The panic melted away and I open my eyes, focusing on Hayley. "Thank you…" I whisper, squeezing her hand.

Hayley took the blanket and put it back over my chest, giving me a small smile.

I felt so tired all the sudden. "I'm so tired…."

"You're sick, that's why. You have a fever and Sophie seems to think that you got poisoned by the vampire."

I didn't remember what happened. "Oh….I don't remember. How…how long I've been out?"

"Just a couple of hours. Kayla, everything is going to be okay, I promise you."

I kept going in and out, fighting so hard to focus on Hayley. "Hayley…. If something happens to me…please let Mrs. Blackwood know. She….. she's like a family to me."

Hayley nods at me and sat down next to me.

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes, letting the darkness taking over me.

* * *

**Omniscient POV**

Hayley sat there for a while until Rebeckah came in with a tray. "Hey, Hayley. You need to eat."

Rebekah passes her a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice.

Hayley gives her a small smile and begins to eat.

"So how's Kayla? Any peep from her?" Rebekah asks, pulling up another chair and sat down next to Hayley.

"She was complaining about the pain, then she had a panic attack…. She thinks that she's going to die."

Rebekah looks at Kayla sadly, then composes herself. "After you eat, you need to rest. I'll take over the shift and watch her."

"But Rebekah-"

"Don't start. You need to take care of yourself and the baby. That's important. Now, I promise you, we'll let you know if Kayla wakes up."

Hayley nods and finishes off her bowl of cereal. "Thanks for the breakfast. Now, I'm going to take a nap."

Rebekah watches Hayley leave and looked back at Kayla. "Don't you dare to die, Kayla. We all like you…. Despite my bitchy side." Rebekah says, letting out a soft chuckle.

* * *

**A couple of hours later, it's at nighttime now. **

Kayla was getting worse, constantly moving her head back and forth, letting out a whimper a couple of times.

Elijah has joined in the room, letting Rebekah relieve her shift. Klaus' turn was coming up soon.

Elijah was reading one of his books when Kayla whispers his name.

"Elijah?"

Elijah closes his book quickly and leans over to Kayla, grabbing her free hand. "Hi."

Kayla gives him a smile. "Hi."

"How long I've been out?" Kayla says; looking out of the window then glances back at Elijah.

"A day now."

Kayla picks up her other arm and glanced at it, letting out a whimper when she saw that there were black veins all over, stopping at almost to her neck.

"Oh god… I'm dying, am I?" Kayla glances at Elijah with tear-filled eyes.

"No… we're trying to figure out the cure. We won't let you die."

"That's what Hayley kept saying… but… I don't believe that for a second. You don't fool me for a second, Elijah." Kayla says, letting out a bitter chuckle.

"Well… better have hope than nothing, right?" Elijah says, smiling at her.

Kayla lets out a sigh and lets out a sob. "Right."

Elijah wipes her free tears away and caresses her hair. "It'll be okay."

"You know… I kept dreaming about Granny. I think she's waiting for me."

Elijah shook his head. "No, don't think of it that way. I promised her that you would be safe."

"Well…. Don't keep promises that you can't keep, right?"

Kayla lets out a sudden gasp. Elijah was alerted by her gasp, "What's wrong?"

"The pain is just getting worse... Please give me pain medicine. Please."

"I can't… Sophie says-"

"I don't care what she says!" Kayla snaps at him, pulling her hand away from his. "I just don't want to die in pain, okay?!"

Kayla lets out a sob, turning her back against him.

Elijah lets his head down, then stood up. "I'll get Sophie."

Kayla waited until she heard the door close, then she turns over on her back, sobbing.

"Why, God… why would you do this to me?"

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

I continue to sob, covering my eyes. Then I heard a whisper. I stopped crying and strain to listen to whoever was speaking to me.

"Kayla… come to me… come to me, my child."

I thought that I recognize her voice. I sat up and saw a shadow in the corner. I let out a scared gasp.

"Who-who are you?" I whispered, pulling the blankets on my chest.

The shadow came out of the darkness, revealing herself to me. Granny.

"Granny? How…. How are you here?"

Granny walks over to me and caresses my cheek. "Come with me… I'll help you, my child."

"How?" I let out a sob, feeling her hand on my cheek. She felt so real to me.

She removes the blankets from my hands and helps me to stand up even my legs were weak from the fever. "I'll show you, my child."

The window opens suddenly and she took my hand. Granny looks back at me, giving me her assurance smile.

I walk with her slowly and then climbed out of the window. "How… How do I get down, Granny? It's too high."

Granny smiles at me. "Hold on to my hand, child and we'll jump together."

I grab her hand and closed my eyes as I move my foot from the roof to onto empty air. I felt myself falling slowly and then landed softly on the ground, opening my eyes. I let out a gasp, realizing that I was still alive and that Granny was standing beside me.

"Come on…" Granny whispers and I follow her without any hesitation.

* * *

**Elijah's POV **

After asking Sophie to come with me, we walked back to her room and I opened the door, discovering the empty bed.

I rush to the bed, trashing the bed. "Elijah, where did she go?" Sophie says, putting her bag down on the chair.

I heard the wind whistling, then turning around quickly to discover that the window was open. I rush to the window, looking out for Kayla.

"Damn it! She went out of the window!" I say, passing Sophie.

I rush down to the living room where everybody was waiting. "Kayla's gone! She went out of the window."

Everybody was shocked and confused. "What?!" "But how?!" "Oh my god, we've got to find her!"

There was a commotion on and I shut them up quickly by announcing this: "We need to find her before it's too late. Everybody, look for her!"

I rush out of the front door, praying that we'll be able to find her in time before she dies.

* * *

**OOOOOHHH, do you think that her granny was real or just a hallucination from her fever? Do you think Elijah will find her in time? Well, any ideas that you think of or what do you think will happen next, please post a review, I would love to hear from you! :)**

* * *

**Comments to my reviewers: **

_grapejuice101: You got it! Thanks for the lovely review! _

_guest: Of course, I'll put her with Elijah...hopefully, you'll enjoy the scene. _

_Aiphira: Aww, thanks! _

_kayla (Guest): Omg, that's so funny! Welcome to my story and I hope you'll continue to enjoy my chapters. :D _

_kaystar1212: Wow, looks like we got two Kayla lol. Thank you and hope you'll enjoy my new chapter so far! _

_Kike151: I am happy that this story caught your eye and thank you for your lovely review. I look forward to _hear_ more from you. :D _

* * *

**Thank you to my new readers/followers! **

_OriginalBookLover_

_ShadowSpade_

_Kike151_

_Aiphira_

_nine tailed demon_

_Smilingbringsjoy (Loving this name) _

_tigger54_

_SofiaMikaelson_

_namelessrandom_

_MyFandoms7_

_llovefashion2001_

_Tidal passion_

_wades wife _

_LunaxEclipse_


	15. Ch 14: Kayla's Dying Part II

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! :) I hope you'll like this chapter. :D **

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

Granny had her arm around my shoulders to help me to walk since I was weak from the fever. I didn't even know where we were going. I had my head resting on her shoulder as we walked.

As we arrived at the tied arch bridge, Granny stops suddenly and turns me to face her.

"My child, this is where you will feel better."

I could hear the river rushing gently underneath me.

I frown at her, holding on her arm. "What do you mean, Granny?"

"The river is the cure."

I look down at the river and felt dizzy as I saw the distance from the bridge to the river. "Granny, how could it be a cure? It's too high."

I started to shiver again as I felt the wind started to blow against us gently and I wasn't wearing shoes nor warm clothes.

"Do you miss me?" Granny asks, caressing my arms to keep me warm.

"Of course, I do. Why are you—"I pause, realizing what Granny was asking me to do. I started to shake my head at her. "No. I won't do it!"

"My child…. It's the only way! Do you want to die in pain? Huh?" Granny says sternly to me as I started to cry.

"No, but this can't be the cure. There's gotta be another way."

Granny hugs me tightly and caresses my head as I sob into her shoulder. "I wish there was another way, my child, or I wouldn't have to ask this of you… but this is the only way. Don't you want to be with me once more?" She asks, moving back to look at me.

I shudder, still shaking my head. "I do, but I don't want to die."

"What about your mom? She wants to see you."

I stopped crying, staring at her. "She does?"

"Of course, my child! She's your mother… of course, she wants to see you."

I sniffle, wiping my tears away. "Can't I just think about this? I just want to go back, please."

"No! They will stop you. Sophie cannot save you! She can't even figure it out."

"Can't you, Granny? Do you know what is affecting me? You could save my life, Granny, please, please." I plead with her as she looks at me sadly.

"I can't… I don't know who poisoned you."

I let out a sob, holding on her forearms. "No one will hate you if you chose to take your life…. They'll understand since you're in pain."

I let her arms go and walk to the side of the bridge, watching the river rushing gently. "Will…. Will it hurt?" I whisper, closing my eyes.

She moves over to my side. "No, my child. You will not suffer and you will not feel the pain."

I nearly double over as I felt the sharp pain going through my chest. "Argh!" I let out a groan, grabbing my chest.

"It's spreading, Kayla… it's too late for a cure now, honey."

I look at her then looked away, trying to recover from it. "Okay… I'll do it."

Granny smiles gently at me then disappear slowly in front of me.

I look up at the sky. "God forgive me."

* * *

**Omniscient POV**

Hayley went with Rebekah while Sophie decided to stay behind and see if she could find a cure. Klaus and Elijah went on their separate ways.

Elijah went to Kayla's home while Klaus decided to check out the cemetery and Rousseau's.

Hayley and Rebekah went to the forest, thinking that Kayla could have wandered off in confusion.

Klaus shook his head in anger as he left the Rousseau's. There was one more place that he thought of and that was the bridge over the river. He could try there.

**Klaus' POV**

As I walk to the bridge, I suddenly heard crying softly that I vampire-speed to arrive and discovered that Kayla was standing on the edge of the bridge, holding on tightly to the beam attached to it. She was staring at the water.

I slowly walk up to her, not wanting to frighten her.

"Kayla…"

She lets out a gasp, looking at me with her green eyes. "Klaus!"

I was near her but didn't want to move more because I was afraid that she would jump.

"Why don't you come down, love?" I say gently, putting my hand up.

She stares at my hand, then at my face. She cries for a second, and then shook her head. "I can't….I can't. I have to do this."

Kayla looks back at the river. I decided to stall her from jumping. "Well, why?"

Kayla lets out a sob, not looking at me. "Because… Granny said that this was the only way that I could be cured. I can't handle the pain anymore!"

"Listen, love, I know that you're in pain, but we can help you."

Kayla looks at me again. "No… you can't. You can't even figure out what's killing me!"

"That's not true. Now, we do know that it's poison and Sophie can figure it out. Now, please come down, Kayla."

She pauses for a second and looks away.

"Kayla…if you jump, I am going to have to get you in the river. I refuse to let you die." I said, slowly taking my jacket off and my shoes.

She laughs bitterly. "And here I thought that you hated me because I'm a witch. Sure, you would be glad that I die."

I shook my head. "That's not true. I'll tell you the truth; you saved the baby and Hayley…that I am very grateful for."

Kayla looks at me, her eyes softening at me. "Really?"

"Yes, love. If you come down, I promise not to be mean to you or does anything that makes you feel threatened."

She squinted her eyes at me. "You swear?"

I let out a soft chuckle and gave her my charming smile. "Of course, I swear," I say, hoping that she doesn't catch me lying.

"I don't know, Klaus… I just… I just can't handle this anymore. I'm tired. I'm so tired of being attacked and… I just want to be normal."

"Everybody wants to be normal, Kayla, but this is the reality. We have to accept about who we are and what we are and... That sucks."

Kayla sobs, looking away.

"Now…are you coming down?" I ask, watching her. I could tell that she was shivering from the wind and also from her fever. I also take notice that the black veins have spread to her upper neck now.

She shook her head.

I almost growl in frustration. "Damn it, woman. You're stubborn, you know that?"

She almost laughs, but it turns into another sob.

I hear Elijah's footsteps behind me and then the ladies.

"Kayla!" Elijah says, staring at her.

Kayla looks back at us. "I'm so sorry."

Elijah looks at me. "What's going on?"

"Kayla claims that her granny told her to do this in order to be cured."

Elijah walks up to Kayla slowly, taking his jacket off. "Kayla… please come down."

"Back up!" Kayla yells out at him, holding on the beam even tighter.

Elijah backs up to my side. "Why are you doing this?"

Kayla lets out a whimper as she grabs her stomach. She was breathing heavily, staring at Elijah. "This is the only way that I can get rid of the pain."

Elijah shook his head slowly. "No… we have another way. Sophie is almost done with the cure. Come on down and we'll be able to cure you."

I could tell that he was lying, but he was a very convincing man when it comes to a situation like this.

I turn to the ladies. "Rebekah, grab a couple of towels and Hayley, start the fireplace, we might need it in case Kayla does jump. Now, go!"

The ladies sped off and now it was just Elijah and me.

"Elijah…" I whisper to him. "If Kayla jumps, let me go after her and we'll do the CPR. Agreed?"

Elijah nods.

Kayla looks at us once more. "Please leave me alone."

"Kayla, we're not leaving you. Now, please come on down. I won't ask again," Elijah says gently but sternly to her.

Kayla didn't say a word to us and was looking at the river.

Suddenly, Kayla was looking to her right, speaking softly to something.

"What is she saying?" I asked Elijah and he shook his head, straining to hear her above the rush of the river.

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

I refuse to talk to Elijah and Klaus and was praying silently when someone appears next to my right.

I look to my right and almost let out a gasp when I realize that it was my mom.

"Mom?" I said softly, in disbelief that she was standing there.

"Sweetie… don't believe your Granny. Someone was imitating her to try to get you killed. I promise that Sophie will find a cure soon, I know it."

I let out a whimper. "How do I know that you're not just an imposter? Just like Granny?"

"Because, baby, I know the name of the poison. If that was your granny, she would have told you right off the start and you wouldn't be standing here, debating whether or not to die."

I rest my forehead against the beam, shivering. "I can't take the pain anymore, Mama."

She caresses my cheek, causing me to sob. "I know baby, I know…Shhh. Okay… if I tell you what the poison is, will you come down and go with the fine gentlemen?"

I chuckle at Mom. "I can't promise, you know?"

She nods, tearing up at me. "It's called Jimson Weed and there is an antidote for it, which consist of sertive beans and mizule. Now, will you come down, baby girl?"

I let out a pained gasp and took a deep breath. "Okay…"

Mom lets out a sob, smiling. "Thank you, baby girl," she caresses my cheek.

Before I could climb down, I felt someone grabbing my arm tightly and I let out a cry, looking to my left.

Sarah lets out a scream; "No, don't you dare touch my daughter, Agnes!"

It was Granny again, but this time, it was not her, only someone possessed her because her eyes were black.

"No!" I screamed out as I felt her throwing me off and I hit the icy water, taking my breath away.

I tried to fight my way out in the icy water, but due to the fever, I was so weak.

I stand still, gulping in the water as I stare up. My lungs were burning and my brain was screaming at me to get oxygen. I saw someone jumping in. I could feel my heart slowing down with each beat. I was so exhausted that I closed my eyes and let the darkness take over me.

* * *

**Omniscient POV**

Elijah and Klaus sighed in relief when they saw that Kayla was about to climb down. Suddenly, Kayla screamed out and she fell into the water. Klaus ran and jumped over the bridge, diving into the icy water.

Elijah ran down on the hill next to the bridge to meet them at the edge of the river.

Klaus searched in the water before finding unconscious Kayla and grabbed her into his arms. He then swam back up with Kayla in his arms. When he got up to the surface, letting out a loud gasp. He then looked down at Kayla's face and saw that she wasn't breathing and her lips were blue.

He lets out a grunt as he swam towards to Elijah with Kayla. As he reached there, he quickly picks up Kayla and carries her bridal style to Elijah where he puts her down.

Elijah quickly moves around and grabs her chin, tilting it up for CPR. Elijah looks over to Klaus and told him what he needed to do.

Klaus presses his hands on her chest and presses it down a couple of times, and then Elijah blows air into her mouth.

They did CPR for about five minutes. After no response from Kayla, Elijah realizes that the CPR would not bring her back.

"Come on! Kayla, don't die on me!" Klaus says out loud as he watches his brother's desperate face.

Elijah stops and leaned back onto the ground, staring at her face. "She's gone….Klaus, stop! She's gone!"

Klaus stops finally and stares at his brother sadly. Suddenly, Kayla makes a choking sound, and then finally started to spit up the water that she had swallowed.

Elijah let out a relieved laugh, helping Kayla to roll onto her side so she could get the water out of her lungs. Klaus lets out a relieved sigh, grabbing Elijah's jacket and put it on her to keep her warm.

Kayla rolls back onto her back, shivering from the cold and opens her eyes for the first time at them. She smiles at Klaus and Elijah.

"T-Thank you," Kayla says, her blue lips trembling. Elijah leans over to her and caresses her hair. "Hey, it's no problem. Now, we got to take you back to the house and get you warm and dry clothes."

Kayla nods at Elijah and lets out a whimper. "Um... Uh… it's Jimson Weed… Jimson Weed…. Tell Sophie that it's-…."

Kayla passes out and Elijah looks at Klaus in confusion. He quickly checks her forehead and her fever actually got worse.

"Damn it, we need to take her to the house!"Elijah says, picking her up into his arms and started to carry her bridal style once again.

Klaus nodded and vampire-sped back to the bridge where he left his jacket and his shoes. Klaus rushes back to Elijah and threw his jacket over Kayla to keep her from getting worse.

"I'll see you back at the house," Klaus says and rushes off to their home.

Elijah looks down at Kayla as he walked and prayed that she wouldn't die of the poison.

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

As I waited for the guys to come back, I was in the kitchen, reading my herbal book again to see if I could pinpoint it down. I heard the front door slam and I rush out, seeing Klaus standing there in front of Hayley and Rebekah.

He was dripping wet from somewhere. "Hey, what happened? Where's Kayla?" I ask, looking at him.

"She's okay, Elijah is bringing her in. We almost lost her, but she's back. Anyway, do you know what is Jimson Weed? Kayla kept talking about it before she passed out."

I let out a gasp. "Oh my god! That's it! That's the one!" I exclaim, rushing back to the kitchen. I grabbed my herbal book again and searched for it until I found it.

Klaus and the ladies watched me as I read it. "Oh, my god…this is the poison herb. Jimson Weed is the worst and poisonous herb out of all of them. But… there's not antidote mentioned! Damn it!" I slammed my hands against the book.

Rebekah rushes to me and took the book. "Actually, I have heard of this before. Mother taught me the antidote before she died so I'm going to teach you. Come on."

Klaus and Hayley leave to prepare the living room for Kayla.

She leads me to the stove while searching the herbal bags that I had brought along with me. "Okay, warm up the water while I make this. What you need is called sertive beans and mizule. Ah, here they are! Okay, once the water gets hot, we'll put a small bag of sertive beans and mizule and let it sit in the hot water; just like tea, right?"

I nod, pausing for her to finish. "Once it is filtered, we'll bring it to Kayla and have her drink it….and pray to god that it's not too late. Now, let's find the coffee grinder so we can crush them."

I nod, rushing to get the kettle and turn the tap water on, letting it in the kettle. Once it was full, I turn the tap water off and rush it to the stove, turning the gas on.

I walk back to Rebekah and she hands me one of the bags, mizule. I started to crush it in the coffee grinder and then pour the mizule grounds out into the tea filter. Rebekah adds it to it and I quickly close it, leaving it on the counter so I could wait for the kettle to boil.

I heard the front doors slam again and I froze, looking at Rebekah. "You better check on what's going on."

Rebekah nods and ran out. The kettle begins to whistle and I quickly took it off the stove, and then set it on the counter. I quickly grab a mug and drop the tea filter ball in it, then pour the hot water in.

I could hear the commotion going in the living room.

"God…please save Kayla."

* * *

**Elijah's POV**

I barge in with shivering Kayla in my arms and Hayley let out a shocked gasp, staring at her. "Oh my god, come over here." Hayley says, rushing with me to the living room where the fireplace was on and the blankets were on the floor.

I put her down on the floor and Hayley bent down on her other side. She started to take her nightgown off, leaving her in the bra and underwear. In respect of her privacy, I look away until Hayley covered her up with a bunch of wool blankets.

"You can look now, you know?" Hayley says, one of her eyebrows lifted.

I gave her an annoyed look and caress Kayla's wet head. Kayla was muttering in her sleep and I couldn't understand her.

I lean closer to her to try to understand her. "No…please don't hurt me." Kayla mutters, frowning in her sleep.

I lean back and look at Hayley. "Her hallucinations are getting worse," I said and Hayley nods.

"I'll check on Sophie." Rebekah says and she rushes out, leaving us alone.

"Do you think Kayla will be okay once the antidote is in her?" Hayley asks with the hopeful look on her face.

"To be honest, I don't know." I say, holding Kayla's cold hand.

* * *

**Kayla's flashback to the past**

_"What…. Where am I?" I whisper, turning around in this unfamiliar place. I look down and I realize that I was wearing a white cotton sundress. I frown in confusion and then I heard a little girl laughing. The little girl comes rushing into the kitchen, laughing at whoever was coming after her._

_I smile and watch as she goes and hide in a tiny space._

_"Where are you?" A woman singsong as she walks in slowly. It was my mother._

_"Mom?" I said in shock, but she didn't hear me. That's when I realize that I was there to observe, not to interact._

_Sarah smiles and lets out a laugh. "Oh well… I guess, my Kayla must be lost…"_

_Little Kayla busts out of the tiny space and ran to Sarah, "No, Mama! I'm right here!"_

_Sarah lets out a giggle, picking her up. "Of course, you're not lost! Okay, that was a great game. Now, today is a very special day, do you know why?"_

_Little Kayla lets out a giggle and nods her head quickly, 'Today is my birthday!"_

_"That's right! Now, do you know how old you are?"_

_"Five!"_

_I let out a chuckle at myself, shaking my head._

_Sarah walks out with Kayla on her hip, talking to her softly about what they are going to do for her special day._

_Suddenly, the appearance of the place changes and I looked around, realizing that I was in a baby's nursery._

_"What the—"_

_I walk over to the crib and it was empty. Suddenly, I heard a loud scream and I ran downstairs. I heard a little girl sobbing hysterically and a baby wailing._

_I ran into the kitchen and let out a scream._

_Sarah was lying in the pool of blood and little Kayla was holding a baby in her arms, shushing it._

_"Mom!" I wailed out, leaning over her. "No, no, Mama." I sob out, caressing her cheek._

_Suddenly, I saw the attacker and he went closer to little Kayla._

_"NO!" I screamed; running over to them, but I went through him, realizing that I couldn't stop him._

_I watched as mini-me put her hand up and blast a white light at him, which threw him against the wall._

_He lets out a growl and then ran out of the room._

_I stood in shock, watching five years old myself crying and talking to the baby._

_"It's okay… you're safe, baby sister."_

_I felt the chills running up in my spine. I have a sister?_

_Then everything went away and I was in a dark place._

_I let out a whimper, looking around. Then something jumped out at me, causing me to scream._

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

I let out a scream, gasping as I sat up and crawling backward until my back was against the wall. I held the blankets to my chest when I realize that I was half naked.

Everybody was staring at me then Elijah came down to my level. "It's okay, you're safe."

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around.

He frowned at me. "We're at my house, don't you remember?"

I was shaking like a leaf. "N…No."

Then the vampire with the red eyes from my vision was standing there. "No! Stay away from me!" I scream at the vampire, whimpering.

Elijah looked at what I was looking at and then back at me. "You're having hallucinations, Kayla." He says to me softly and I snapped at him, "No, he's right there! He's right there! He's the one who killed my mother! Oh my god, make him go away! Go away!"

I started to sob, then Sophie took Elijah's space, putting the tea down. She grabs my hands and held them as I cried.

I watched her as she shushes me. "It's okay. You're safe, I promise you. Now, I made this antidote and you need to drink this. You will feel better, and you won't have to look at whoever is bothering you."

I let out a whimper and took one more look at the murderer and back at Sophie.

"You swear?"

Sophie tucks in my loose hair into my ear and nods. "I swear. Now, here you go…" she says softly as she puts the teacup into my hands. It was warm, which was perfect since I was cold.

I took a sip of it and made a face at it. It was bitter, but I chose to suppress it and drank it until it was empty.

Sophie took the cup from my hands, "That's good, Kayla." She says softly and I close my eyes, then I look over again and the vampire was gone.

I let out a relief sigh, resting my head against the wall.

"I guess that means that the man's gone," Elijah says, noticing the look on my face.

I nod and crawl back to the same place where I was and lay right down next to the fireplace. I let out an exhausted sigh and closed my eyes, letting myself go to sleep.

* * *

_**Whew...thank goodness that Kayla is now cured and ALIVE. See... she's okay, you guys. But now there's another a new mystery in her life: her baby sister? Who is her sister and where is she? Why wasn't she raised along with her? Hmmm... we'll find out soon. Please let me know what you think so far! :D **_

* * *

**Responses to reviews**

**Aiphira: **Well, I am so glad that you can't wait for more chapters! Thanks for the review.

**bulldozed88**: First of all...that's a really good theory and luck for you, that will come true soon enough. :D Looks like Elijah saved her life! Too bad her fake granny was evil but luckily, her mother came in time. Thank you for the review and I cannot wait to hear more from you and you can always give me some ideas...I get inspired sometimes from my readers who left the reviews, lol.

**grapejuice101**: Looks like Marcel won't know about it until after. :/ But thanks for the review.

* * *

**New Followers**

lokidoki9

bulldozed88

Shadow Operative


	16. Ch 15: A New Day

**New chapter up! YAY! **

* * *

**Mikaelson Mansion**

**Kayla's POV**

I let out a moan as I felt the sunlight falling on my eyes. I open my eyes to an unfamiliar room and sat up slowly, looking around.

Flashbacks came flooding into my mind and I let out a soft gasp, realizing that I had been attacked by a vampire, and through his bite, I was poisoned. Then I remembered that I went to the bridge and tried to kill myself but Granny…Granny?

Then the flashback about my mom screaming out Agnes's name came and that's when I realized that Agnes was the one who sent the vampire after me and tried to kill me twice.

I felt rage growing inside my body and I let out a sharp exhale, looking down. Then the rage went away when I saw what I was wearing. I was wearing some guy's oversized t-shirt and some boxers. I frown at my clothes and wondered whose clothes belongs to.

Then I remember about the poison so I quickly push my too large sleeves and let out a relieved sigh when I saw that the black veins were gone. The antidote that Sophie gave me worked.

I look over to see if there was a clock and there was an old-fashioned alarm clock on the nightstand and it was about eight o'clock in the morning. But how long have I been out?

I move the gold comforter cover over my legs and took my time to stand up on my weak legs. I let out a groan as I felt a sharp pain in my ribs. I pull my shirt up and saw the bruises. It must have been from the CPR that Klaus had to do. I let my shirt go and slowly walked over to the window, looking at their pool in the backyard.

Another flashback came into my mind and I close my eyes.

_Little Kayla was holding the baby, shushing it as she grieves for her dead mother, who was lying 2 feet away from her._

I open my eyes and teared up, remembering that I have a sister, who is out there somewhere. What's her name? Where is she? There were so many mixed feelings in my mind…the rage, pain, grief, confusion, and relief at the same time. I didn't know how to deal with it. I was distracted by it when there was a knock on my door.

* * *

**Hayley's POV**

As I enter Kayla's room with a tray of breakfast and black tea, Kayla was standing there near the window, staring at me.

"Oh, you're up! That's good." I say, setting down the tray. Kayla smiles at me and nodded. "Yeah, I guess, I am."

Kayla walks slowly to the bed, letting out a groan as she lies back against the pillow. I pick the tray up and walk over to her, putting it over her stomach gently.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, sitting down next to her bed and rested my hands on my tiny but full belly.

Kayla lets out a soft chuckle and then sips her black tea. "I'm okay… just relieved that I'm alive."

My eyebrows rose in surprise. "So you remember everything?"

She shook her head, "Not everything. I remember that the vampire attacked me out of nowhere and somehow that his bite poisoned me. I remember being in so much pain and I remember the hallucinations. I especially remember what happened when I was thrown into the river…."

I put my hand on her hand. "Hey…it wasn't your fault. You were hallucinating. What did you mean that you were thrown into the river?"

She lets out a long sigh and closed her eyes. Then she looks at me with angry eyes. "Agnes imitated my granny to convince me to jump into the river. How did I know that? My mom…somehow…got there and convinced me to come down from the bridge. She was the one who told me that it was jimson weed that had poisoned me. I was finally convinced so I was about to come down when granny grabbed my arm and my mom called her out on it by calling her Agnes. When I saw granny again, she had black eyes. She was being controlled by Agnes. Hailey…Agnes tried to kill me. She sent that vampire after me and tried to poison and then tried to kill me by drowning me. "

I lean back against the chair in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

Kayla lets out a bitter laugh. "I'm serious. I have no idea why Agnes tried to kill me after all that training under her so I could learn how to use magic and how to control my powers. I'm starting to believe that Agnes….somehow might be involved with my mother's death. I'm not sure yet. I…just have all these feelings… that I'm trying to control. But there is the first emotion that pop out already and that is rage and I have never felt that in my life…not like this and it scares me."

I shook my head. "That's not good, Kayla. Are you going to try to go after Agnes?"

Kayla rubs her face with her hands and pushed the tray away from her gently. She hasn't even touched the food.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really not hungry right now. I…the past are finally coming back to me now."

I frown at her, which prompt her to continue. "When I was five years old, my mom was killed by a vampire. Agnes claims that they never figure out who did it. But the truth was hidden by Agnes and my granny. I saw myself watching my five-years-old myself holding a baby and that was my sister. The sister I didn't know I had," Kayla says, tearing up. "And I hate myself for not remembering about what happened to my mother that day or…why I never knew my baby sister. I know that she's out there somewhere and I don't know her name or if she's okay and is she happy?"

I held her hand, nodding my head. "I'm so sorry. I kind of know how you feel since I don't know who is my real family and I'm trying to find them right now…for now I have a baby on the way," I say, rubbing my belly.

Kayla chuckled, rubbing her tears away with her other hand. She then presses her hand on my belly, "Thank you. I know that she's going to have a wonderful mom."

I let out a chuckle and then smiled at her. "Do you think that it's a girl then?"

"Oh…. I have never been wrong about a baby's gender. I always get that feeling and I'm always right, so I have a feeling that it's a girl and that she's going to be the happiest baby that anybody can ever meet."

I let out a happy sigh. "Thank you, Kayla. I have a feeling that we'll be good friends."

Kayla nods and chuckled. "Yeah, me too."

I give her a hug and she hugs me back, letting out a sigh.

I stood up and take the tray from her bed. "Is there anything you need?"

Kayla shook her head.

I started to leave when Kayla said my name. "Yeah?" I say, holding the door.

Kayla tugs her shirt, "Whose clothes is this?'

I let out a soft chuckle. "It's Elijah's shirt. He put it on you when he put you in the bed. But the boxers is mine…Don't worry, nobody saw you…naked."

Kayla lets out a giggle out of embarrassment, her cheeks flushing.

"I'll give some of my old clothes to you since your clothes are ruined by the blood," I say, nodding at her then closed her door.

After putting the tray back into the kitchen, Elijah was sitting in a chair, reading a book while Klaus was doing his drawings.

Elijah looks up from his book as I walk in their sitting room. "How's Kayla?"

I sat down on a sofa, letting out a heavy sigh. "She's okay…she definitely needs to recover from the hell that she went through."

Elijah nods, closing the book. He leans forward, putting his palms together. "Did she say anything else?"

I paused, deciding not to tell them about Agnes because I knew that it'll piss them off and make them want to kill her so I'm going leave it up to Kayla.

"Well, she did say more, but I'm going to leave it up to her so she could tell you guys."

"Tell us what?" Klaus says, walking in and sat down next to me. He smirks at me and I roll my eyes.

"Like I said, "I stood up, walking around the sofa and crossed my arms as I look at Elijah and Klaus. "She'll tell you guys…. I have a feeling that it's going to piss you off. Now, just give her some a little bit space and let her…tell you. Now I am going to get my old clothes and give them to her so she could be…a little bit more presented when she sees you, gentlemen. Elijah…Did you get rid of the vampire's body? I'm pretty sure that she doesn't need to see it when she goes home today."

Elijah nods, folding his arms. "Yes, I did. I pretty much dumped him in a swamp where the alligators can feed on him… Now, what did you mean by pissing us off?"

He cocks his head at me and Klaus smirks at me once more.

I let out a scoff, shaking my head. "Just wait…." I sing as I walk out.

Elijah and Klaus look at each other.

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

I was exploring the bookcase in my room when I heard a knock. I assumed that it was Hayley so I immediately walked to the door and open it, letting out a surprised gasp.

It was Elijah, who was holding my clothes in his arms.

"Good morning."

I started to blush in front of him and cleared my throat. "Good morning, Elijah," I say, pulling the door wide open to let him in and then closed it as Elijah walks to my bed and put it down on my bed.

Elijah and I stood apart, staring at each other in awkward silence.

"I just-"

"Is eve-"

We both started to speak at the same time, and then we both chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Kayla. I'll let you go first."

I nod, "Thanks. Um… I just wanted to say… thank you for saving my life, I guess," I chuckle, shaking my head.

Elijah flashes his charming smile at me, which made my heart skip a beat. _Shit… I have a crush on him, how the hell did that happen?! _ I thought to myself as I smile back.

"It was no problem at all, Kayla. I'm glad to see you up and talking. You had us worried for a while."

"Yeah…" I say sheepishly, twisting my toe on the floor as there was another awkward silence between us.

"Well, I'll let you get dressed and you could talk to us after that, right?" Elijah says walking to the door then turns to face me.

"Yeah…. Um, thanks for bringing the clothes for me. Also…. I'll make sure that your shirt is clean when I give it back to you."

Elijah nods at me. "Okay. See you soon."

Elijah closes the door and I let out a groan, slapping my forehead, "Stupid, stupid, stupid, what is wrong with you, Kayla!" I whisper to myself.

I let out a heavy sigh, looking up at the ceiling. "You don't need a vampire boyfriend or a crush on one…. You need to focus on yourself, so get it together, woman," I mutter to myself as I grab Hayley's green tank top.

I let out a pained hiss as I pull Elijah's shirt over my head, then putting it down on the bed. I grab my cleaned black bra, quickly putting it on and then threw on the green tank top gently.

I push down the plaid boxers, leaving my black underwear on. _Thank god. _I pull on the black denim jeans and buttoned it up, looking at myself in the mirror.

_Hmm….not bad. _I thought to myself as I pull my long hair into a ponytail. I then grab my shoes and put them on slowly since it was very painful to bend over with bruised ribs.

I look in the mirror one more time and caress my covered wound on my neck gently. I didn't even want to look at it since I don't know what it looks like now since I got bitten.

I walk out and went downstairs to the sitting room where Klaus and Elijah were sitting.

* * *

They immediately stood up when I walked in. "Oh…hi." I say, letting out a chuckle. I wasn't used to men standing up when a woman walks in and I did like it a bit. You don't really find that a lot in Georgia these days now.

"Can we get you anything?" Elijah asks, finally sat down when I sat down on the sofa. Klaus decided to move over to where Elijah was sitting and stood there, his arms crossed.

I scratch my head out of nervousness, shaking my head. "No, I'm good."

"So Hayley told us that you got something to tell us and that it might piss us off as I quote," Klaus says, smirking at me.

"My god, Brother. You just had to go there now?" Elijah says, staring at Klaus.

"No, it's fine, Elijah. You do need to know about this."

Elijah lifts one of his eyebrows while Klaus just chuckled at me. "Oh, this is going to be so good," Klaus mutters, staring at me.

I took a deep breath, staring at them and I was trying to figure it out how to start with it. "Well…. The vampire attack was done by Agnes. She did the whole thing…."

Their faces turn to serious and also pissed off…Ohh pissed off.

"WHAT?" Klaus shouted, slamming his hands down on the table in front of me, which made me jump a bit.

Elijah was eerily calm about this. "Tell us more, and brother, try not to break anything in this house," he says, staring at Klaus.

Klaus leans back and crosses his arms once again and then started to pace.

Elijah looks at me again and nods for me to continue. "The reason that I know it's Agnes because what I thought was my granny talking to me was actually her controlling my grandmother. Then my mom….she somehow managed to get there in time and told me that what was killing me and that I didn't have to jump in the river when Granny showed up and basically threw me over to the river. Mom called her on it by calling her Agnes. It now makes sense to me that all of this happened was because of Agnes. She tried to kill me."

Klaus pace even faster and actually started to growl, showing off his yellow eyes then his eyes went back to normal. _"Damn…I would never want to mess with him." _

"I'm going to kill that witch! First Hayley, now Kayla! I'm telling you, I'm going to kill the entire witches in this town, except you, of course!" Klaus shouts, pushing the things off the table and all of the things crashed into the floor, causing glass shattering sound.

I let out a gasp.

"Kayla, why would she try to kill you? After from what I've heard, Agnes was the one who told you about being a witch, teaching you about spells and magic, etc. This doesn't make sense," Elijah says, folding his hands.

I bit my bottom lip, thinking about my response. "I honestly don't know. Trust me, I'm pretty pissed off about it, but I think…I honestly think that she has something to do with my mom's death, but I have no evidence of this."

I stood up, which prompt Elijah to stand up. "Now that you know that it was Agnes and she's evil. I don't want you guys to go after her. Don't even bother, in fact, stay far away from her because I am going to deal with her when I see her. When I am good and ready to see her. She's my problem, not yours. Klaus, I know that you want to kill her for Hayley but don't do it. I mean it. Got it, buddy?"

Klaus lets out a frustrated sigh and sat down on the sofa. "_Fine._"

"We agree, Kayla. Are you going home now?"

I nod, crossing my arms. "Yes, I'm going home. I need to go back and be normal again. Also, I need to heal from this experience."

Elijah walks over to me and threw on his jacket, staring at me. "That's fine, Kayla, but I'm going to give you a ride home, no buts."

"But-…. Okay, you give me no choice," I say, rolling my eyes and walked out of the house.

Elijah smirks at me and followed me.

* * *

**Kayla's home**

As we arrived at my house, I stare out of the window, looking at the front porch.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asks and I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just remembering that terrible night."

I let out a shudder as my mind went into a flashback where the vampire attacked me.

Elijah puts his hand on my arm, which cause me to gasp softly and I stare into his brown eyes.

"It's okay. You're safe now."

I nod, smiling at him. "Thanks," I say quietly.

Elijah gets out of his black Mercedes-Benz C car and walks around to open my door.

He helps me out of the car by taking my hand, which causes me to have chills running up my spine. I let his hand go as I started to walk up to my porch, him following behind me.

I unlock my front door and walk inside, staring at him. "Thanks for giving me a ride home. I appreciate everything that you did for me and also for your siblings too."

Elijah nods and gives me his smile. "I would like to apologize about Klaus. He has a very short temper."

I chuckle, looking down, then back at him. "It's fine, really. I'm used to it by now though it is quite scary when he gets that way. I have to be tough with him sometimes."

"Good. He needs that because anybody else would get killed. But for some reason, he hasn't yet with you."

I let out a chuckle again. "I think he likes me more than he gives me credit. Plus, I did save his baby and his baby's mama. That's kind of a good way to get on his good side."

Elijah lets out a chuckle, nodding. "Good point."

"Um, I'm going to go so thanks again."

"I hope you'll have a good day and I hope to see you again."

I nod and flash him my smile. "Me too."

I watch Elijah leave and get into his car. He honks at me as he sped off and I wave at him.

I close the door and lean my head against the door. I turn around and lean on it once again and started to smile, thinking of Elijah.

* * *

**Please let me know if you enjoyed the little scene between Kayla and Elijah... I kept chuckling to myself as I wrote this. I was trying to make it funny and also awkward between them as Kayla realizes that she has a crush on him. Hell, I have a crush on him too. LOL. **

* * *

**Responses to reviews:**

_**grapejuice101**: Yes, Agnes poisoned Kayla, sent that vampire to attack her, then tries to drown her! Poor Kayla...she can't even catch a break! Oh...trust me...the boys is pissed off lol. Thanks for the review! _

_**bulldozed88**: Yes, ooooh, she has a sister. It could be Hayley or Davina or Sophie...you take a guess. Lol. BUT you will find out soon in the next chapter and omg...Kayla is going to be emotional and will be PISSED. I promise you, you will find out about her Dad as the chapters grow. I have a feeling that Agnes is so going to regret this. :D Thanks for the review! _

* * *

**Favorites**

_BrittStar1199_

_1ozza 1d_

**Welcome to my story and I hope to hear from you! :) **


	17. Author's Update: November 15, 2015

11/15/15

Hey Readers,

I wanted to update you on what's going in my life. I will be not updating this story in a couple of days or maybe until after thanksgiving, who knows? I am extremely close to my grandmother, who is 93 years old and she's a wonderful person and everyone, even strangers, adores her. So, yesterday, my grandmother fainted due to her suddenly high blood pressure and hit her head against the wall. That caused her to have a seizure. So, my mom was there when that happened and she called 9-11 and everything so they took her to the hospital. She woke up there and she remembered everything and knew who my mom was. But then she started to experience signs of strokes and it got worse so the hospital chose to give her blood-clot-breaking up medicine, and she was okay but due to the hospital not having a stroke center so she was transported to another hospital where they discovered that she still had a big clot in her brain. So the doctors decided that they needed to do a procedure on her brain where they can suck the clots out.

She was fine and still sedated right after the procedure last night. Then this morning, she hasn't even woke up, right? So that was concerning for my family and the doctors, of course, so they did a CAT scan and MRI scan... and discovered that she had a massive bleeding in her brain. The doctors told my family that she will not recover from this or that if she did recover from this, she would be basically a vegetable.

So we as a family made the hardest decision: we had to let her go. So the nurses turned off the machines and gave her morphine so she could rest comfortably and go easily. They expect her to pass away sometime tonight or tomorrow... so I will be away from the internet and spend time with my family and grieve properly.

If you do pray, please pray for me and my family as we go through this horrible and painful time. Pray for me so I could have the strength to go through this and that I could be at peace at last. Pray that my grandmother will go in peace and not in pain. That's all I care about.

So readers, thank you for all of your love, support and care. :)

Sincerely,

ixistargirl89ixi


	18. Ch 16: Fruit of the Poisoned Tree Part 1

**Hey Everybody...I'm back. Thank you for the lovely reviews and condolences for my late grandmother's death. I apologized for taking a long break than I had expected. I had to deal with her death and also personal issues in my life that I needed to deal with in order to help my health. I am happy to say that I am back in the fanfiction world now...how is everybody doing? I hope y'all are doing well. I missed the writing and also my readers and followers! So...I hope you will like this chapter...I had a writer's block for a while but was able to get through it. Thank you again for reading and leaving the comments. **

* * *

**3 days later**

**Kayla's POV**

After taking a couple of days off from work to recover from my injuries, I was able to spend my free time to think about Agnes and how I was going to deal with her. I also was doing some research about my missing sister, which was a lot harder than I thought. There was no mention of my sister's birth in the newspapers around the time of mom's murder.

I let out a heavy sigh as I put down the last old newspaper that I rented from the library and leaned back against my chair, my fingers tapping on the table as I started to think about my past.

How could I forget my baby sister is what I have been asking myself every day since then. Why? Why don't I remember her?

Then the phone ringing interrupted my thoughts and I look down on my cell phone on the table to see who it was.

I smile as I reach over to my cell and pressed "talk" button on it: "Hey, Hayley."

"Hey! I'm checking in on you. How are you?"

I let out a sigh, leaning back against the chair. "I'm doing just fine. I've been researching about my missing sister but nothing. God, I'm so frustrated, like what kind of town is this if they have no information on my sister?" I say as I got up and started to walk to my kitchen.

"Well, that is strange. Are you sure that you're looking at the correct newspaper?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. I mean I was five years old when Mom died and from my vision or more like a dream….whatever you want to call it, I was holding her. She looked like she was about maybe six months old? So I looked into that same year and nothing. Nada. Zip. You know the whole thing," I started to pour myself a glass of sweet tea.

"Hmm….Have you….consider about asking someone else?"

"Like who?" I said then took a sip of my tea. When there was a pause on my end, I realize who Hayley was talking about.

"Oh, hell no. Nope, I'm not even going to ask Agnes! She's the one who tried to have me killed, okay? No, thank you."

Hayley lets out a sigh. "Look, even she's your enemy; she was the one who was there for your mother and maybe for your baby sister? It's possible that Agnes can tell you regardless what had happened between you guys."

"Look, Hayley, I really appreciate all of your help but I don't think Agnes will want to help me or tell me the truth since she lied to me about my mother's death. Anyways, let's just move on. What's going on?"

"Nothing much really, still the same. I'm still stuck in this damn house and I'm bored. When can I see you?"

I let out a chuckle and started to walk back to the table. "Well, I could come to see you tomorrow. Maybe I could take you out and we can go shopping if Klaus will let me. He's very protective, you know?"

I could see Hayley rolling her eyes and I chuckle at the thought. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know."

"Hayley, it is nice after all. So, I'll see you tomorrow morning, right?"

"Yeah, that would be great. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye." I hung up and put the cell back on the table.

I started to think about Agnes. Should I ask her…..? Or not? Then an idea went off in my mind. "Or I could ask Sophie…"

* * *

**The next morning**

I adjusted my tan leather jacket as I stood at the front door of the Mikaelson's mansion then I pushed the doorbell. I waited until I heard footsteps behind the door and recognized who it was before the door opened.

It was Rebekah. She gives me a huge smile and leans against the door. "Well, well, well, look who's back after disappearing on us for a while?"

I nod, putting my hands on my hips. "Hey, a girl gotta heal first. "

She lets out a chuckle and gave me a friendly hug which I gave back.

Rebeckah leans against the door, crossing her arms. "So what's going on?"

"Hayley called me yesterday and from what it sounds like, she's quite bored in the house. So I'm here to take her out and do some baby shopping with her. You're welcome to come if you want to." I say, making sure that she felt included. After all, this is her baby niece.

Rebeckah pulls a "no way" face then shook her head. "No thanks, I'm not interested. But come in, anyways. You need to see my brothers, I think they missed you."

I could hear the classical music playing softly in the background. I let out a soft laugh as I enter inside and shook my head as we walked together to the living room.

* * *

**Omnificent's POV**

Klaus and Elijah sit opposite each other in the living room as each of them read their own book. Klaus is reading "A Poison Tree" by William Blake, and Elijah is reading one of his mother's grimoires. A dead girl lays on the coffee table, her neck bleeding from puncture wounds in her neck, while they listen to classical music.

After a moment, Rebekah enters the room with Kayla. Kayla froze, seeing the dead girl while Rebekah makes a disgusted face towards to her brothers.

Rebekah crosses her arms. "So, this is what you do the first time we're back together as a family? Vampire book club? "

Klaus continues to read. "Reading edifies the mind, sister. Isn't that right, Elijah?"

"Yes, that's quite right, Niklaus."

Kayla walks slowly up to Rebekah's side as she stares at the poor dead girl. Kayla thought that the girl didn't even deserve to die at all.

"And what's this business?" Rebekah says, gesturing to the dead girl on the table.

Elijah looks up from his book and pondered for a second. "This is a…." he gestures as though he's searching for a word, "peace offering."

Klaus lets out a sigh. "I presumed, after so much desiccating in a coffin, that my big brother might be a bit puckish."

Elijah becomes annoyed. "And _I _explained to my little brother that forgiveness cannot be brought. I'd simply prefer to see a change in behavior that indicates contrition and personal growth."

Klaus rolls his eyes guiltily, and Elijah gestures to the girl on the table. "Not this nonsense."

Klaus grins at his brother's statement, "Well, I couldn't very well let her go to waste, could I?"

Rebekah becomes annoyed with her brothers. "Well, I suppose I'll go fetch the rubbish bin, because she's staining a two hundred years old carpet."

Elijah looks up from his book to see the girl bleeding out onto the table, where the blood drips onto the floor.

"Ah, yes."

Rebekah storms off to get the rubbish tin, leaving Kayla alone with Elijah, Klaus, and the dead body.

Kayla clears her throat and started to walk, catching the attention of Elijah and Klaus.

"When did you get here?" Klaus asks, closing his book and staring at her.

Kayla crossed her arms, stepping around the blood carefully. "I just arrived. I guess some things never change, Klaus." She says, gesturing to the girl.

"As you've heard, that was my peace keeping gift for Elijah."

Elijah then closes the book and stood up. "It's good to see you, Kayla. How are you feeling?"

Kayla gives a friendly smile to him. "I'm good. I was actually feeling great until I saw this…body. Nice, Klaus. Nice…"

Kayla walks off to the kitchen and Klaus looks at his brother. "What did I do?"

"Can you blame her, brother? She recovers from her traumatic time and seeing the body brings back the memories."

Klaus closes his eyes, shaking his head. "I didn't know that she was coming!"

* * *

Hayley walks through the room and into the kitchen, her hand resting on her pregnant belly. Elijah sets down the grimoire and follows Hayley into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Elijah finds Hayley rooting through the fridge to make herself breakfast. Elijah leans against the doorway and smiles at her.

"Good morning."

Hayley smiles, "Hey."

Rebekah enters through the back door, dragging a trash can behind her. Elijah could see Kayla outside, taking a deep breath then the back door closed.

"Listen, I know I'm the only one in this house that actually drinks milk, but would it kill any of you to make sure it's on the grocery list?"

Rebekah pipes out as she pulls the trash can behind her, "Speaking of, add bleach."

She stomps through the kitchen and into the living room to clean up the mess the boys left. Elijah starts to dig around in a cupboard while Hayley pulls ice cream out of the freezer.

"You know, I do hope my siblings were hospitable to you in my absence."

Hayley shook her head as she focuses her ice cream container. "In your absence, as you like to call it—which is a way-too-polite way of saying that your brother put a dagger in your heart;" she looks up to see Elijah bringing a bowl, a spoon, and a bag of cereal to the counter. "I have been attacked by French Quarter vampires, I've had to live in a house with a secret dungeon full of coffins, and I was nearly murdered by witches who are convinced my baby is Lucifer."

Elijah smiles sympathetically as he pulls orange juice and milk out of the fridge, pours Hayley a bowl of cereal, and then fills it with milk. When Hayley realizes that they had milk all along, she looks slightly guilty and embarrassed.

"Oh….milk. Look, they've been fine. Your siblings are weirdly protective, I know I have you to thank for that."

"I'm just happy to see that you're in one piece," Elijah smiles at her and hands her the bowl of cereal. "So, back to the murderous witches, I have some concerns."

Kayla walks back inside and sat down next to Hayley, staring at them.

Hayley looks back at Elijah from Kayla, becoming worried. "No offense, Kayla, but the witches are evil. And, my life is still magically linked to Sophie Deveraux, which is not comforting."

"Yes, I think it's time we took care of that little problem."

Kayla looks up at Elijah in concern and they were staring at each other when Rebekah suddenly re-enters the kitchen, dragging the corpse of the girl that Klaus killed across the floor behind her. Elijah notices the disturbed look on Kayla as she watches the body being dragged by Rebekah. She closes her eyes in a bit then look back at Hayley, looking like as she was trying to avoid to look at the body. He could see that Kayla's body was very tensed.

Rebekah pipes up as she held the dead girl's feet; "I am all for it. As soon as they're unlinked, we get to leave this crap town. Who do we have to kill?"

Elijah considers this for a moment. "Probably no one."

Hayley and Kayla give Elijah a significant look of disbelief. Elijah rolls his eyes and sighs. "Alright, potentially everyone."

He turns to leave.

* * *

_Adela: Thank you. _

_Guest: Thank you...everything is better now but her loss is still felt. _

_Ice Jewel of eternal beauty: thank you and thank you for understanding and also waiting patiently for a new update! _

_LinariteLavanya: Thank you for leaving all the reviews! _

mrs_. morgan 35: here's the new update...I hope you haven't given up!_

_Fangirling007: Thank you. You're very sweet._

_New followers, welcome to my story! :) _


	19. Ch 17: Fruit of the Poisoned Tree Part 2

_**Hey, ****guys! I'm back with another chapter, part 2. I was thinking that I could split this chapter into like maybe 4 or 5 parts. I am not sure yet since I am currently working on part 3. Please let me know if that is cool with you or that is too much to read. I don't know. I would love to hear back from you. :D It is about 1:58 in the morning here and I probably won't be able to post part 3 until sometimes today...maybe tonight?**_

* * *

**Omnificent POV**

Rebekah scrubs at the blood stains in the carpet while Klaus continues to read _"A Poison Tree." _

She looks up and notices his book, therefore making her comment; "Poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees. Looks like someone's worried about impending daddyhood."

Klaus shook his head, "Nonsense. Elijah's back. In his presence, all problems turn to pixie-dust and float away."

Rebekah side-eyes at him and grins, then Klaus smiles back. Elijah hears them talking about him and joins them in the living room.

"Strange, I don't recall any pixie-dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure," Elijah says, opening their mother's grimoire and flips through it.

"What are you doing with Mother's spell book?" Rebekah asks, staring at Elijah.

"Well, in exchange for my freedom, I promised the witch Davina that I would share a few pages from Mother's grimoire to help her learn to control her magic. I thought we'd begin with a little un-linking spell," Elijah smiles, tucking in the pages that he had borrowed from the book.

Rebekah and Klaus look at each other in confusion.

Rebekah was stunned to hear this, "Wait, you want to use her to un-link Hayley from Sophie Deveraux?"

"Sophie brought us here under false pretenses. She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions; she wants to take Davina back. So, she yoked her own cause to ours with magic, threats, and half-truths. Well, no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void."

Klaus and Rebekah smile wryly at each other. Rebekah stood up as Elijah continues on, "Niklaus, I need you to come with me. I need five minutes alone with Davina. You need to make certain that I am not interrupted," He points to Rebekah and thinks for a moment before giving his order, "you stay here and watch Hayley."

Elijah turns and leaves the house. Rebekah becomes very annoyed. "How did I get elected super-nanny?"

Klaus stood up, "More importantly, who puts him in charge?" He reluctantly follows Elijah out of the house.

Rebekah lets out a huff and threw the yellow gloves that she had taken off from scrubbing across the room.

Kayla and Hayley came in the living room, giggling about something when they saw pissed-off Rebekah.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Hayley was the first to make a comment.

Rebekah lets out a huff again. "Elijah just put me in charge of watching you, Hayley. Looks like there will be no shopping today, ladies."

Kayla lets out a groan, "Are you serious? Hayley is going insane in the house and I might as well as take her out and treat her to shopping. Come on, Rebekah…you can come with us…."

"Unfortunately not, Elijah has also ordered me to stay here so that means that you must also stay here, Hayley…sorry, I know that you have been looking forward to this today."

Hayley nods with the disappointed look on her face. "It's okay really…well, Kayla, you could always stay here and we can have girls' day in?"

Kayla crosses her arms and thinks for a moment. "That's fine…yeah, I can totally stay. We'll make it a good time, right, Rebekah?"

Rebekah smiles gently at the ladies.

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

Hayley decided to change from her pajamas to her clothes despite the fact that she had nowhere to go and was stuck in the house so I agreed to stay here for the girls' day in…. I don't know how to make it work since they have no television in the house, therefore, no movies to watch.

I was waiting in the living room, reading a book that was left behind by Klaus and Rebekah was outside, emptying the dirty water that she had used to scrub the living room's carpet. All the sudden, I heard a yelp of pain and I immediately drop the book, running upstairs to Hayley's room. Rebekah heard it too and had beaten me to it when we arrived in her room.

Hayley had her hand to her neck and when she pulls her hand away, she notices blood on her fingers from a small puncture wound that is already starting to heal.

Rebekah was unnerved and so was I. "What the hell was that?"

Hayley responds back, still examining the blood on her fingers. "Hell if I know. It felt like that I was being stabbed."

Rebekah examines her neck and looks at me. "What do you think?"

I walk to her and examine her neck, realizing that the wound had healed immediately, leaving some blood behind.

"Honestly, I don't know what it was but this makes me nervous since I know that she is still linked to Sophie. Come on, Hayley, let's clean the blood off you," I say, grabbing her hand and lead her to her bathroom.

I grabbed the washcloth and ran it under the faucet. I then started to wipe the blood away.

Hayley was very quiet. "You okay?" I say, examining her neck to make sure that I got all the blood.

"I'm scared….what if something bad happened to Sophie?" Hayley whispers to me. I pause and looked into her eyes. I grab her hand and squeeze it. "You are fine. I promise you….if something happened to Sophie, we will do our best to save you and the baby. I will do everything and I got you. I hope that by tonight, you'll be unlinked and you will never have to worry about being attacked or the baby being hurt ever again. Okay?"

Hayley nods and I smile back at her then turn back to the sink, washing the cloth once again.

"Have you… have you had any visions since then?"

I look at Hayley in the mirror as I fold the wet washcloth and lay it on the counter, leaning on it as I think for a moment.

I shake my head, "No...Not since the night that you were attacked by so-called witches. It's nice actually….the last time I had a vision, I ended up getting a seizure. It's quite painful," I admitted, staring at Hayley.

"Is it always that bad?"

"Not always, but recently, it's been getting worse. Sometimes I'll have dreams about my past but they are always vague or confusing. There are pros and cons for being a witch but other than that, it's not always that bad."

Hayley nods, staring at me. "Okay. Well, thanks for cleaning me up. I'm going to sit down now."

I nod and she turns, leaving me alone.

I stare at myself in the mirror and closed my eyes. I let out a shudder as the vision of my mom's body flashed though my mind.

I quickly open my eyes, seeing where I was and let out a relieved sigh. I knew that I have PTSD and I thought I had it controlled until I saw the poor girl's body in the living room today.

I felt the sweat breaking out on my forehead and was having a tough time to breathe. 'This is a panic attack,' I told myself, leaning against the sink and stare at myself again in the mirror. I decided there that I needed to do a quick spell for myself.

_Nervous anxiety, you are dead. Lord and lady, soothe my head._

_Bring me to your calming peace as I will so mote it be._

The minute I cast the spell, I felt a soft breeze and the panic attack went away as if it had never happened. I let out a soft sigh and wipe away the remaining sweat on my forehead.

I then readjusted myself before I went out to face Hayley and Rebekah again and pretended that I was perfectly fine. That is something that I would regret soon.

* * *

**Omnificent POV**

Kayla decided to go home real quick to get some of the spa stuff since Hayley wanted to have a spa day. Rebekah brought up a basket of apples to Hayley's room. "Time for the demon spawn to snack!"

She announces to Hayley, who is sitting in an armchair.

Hayley lets out a laugh, "I _really _wish you wouldn't call her that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Have you picked another name yet?" Rebekah holds out a basket of apples towards to her. "Take one; the plantation is lousy with them. How's your neck?"

Hayley chooses an apple and holds it for a moment. "I feel fine…which is weird. I'm sure it's Sophie-related."

Rebekah puts down the apples and stood next to her bed. "Then, do me a favor, and don't die on my watch. I'll never hear the end of it."

"You know, when I first met you, I thought you were a real bitch."

Rebekah smiles, "What changed your mind?"

"Oh, I still think you're a bitch! I've just grown to like that about you."

Rebekah lets out a surprised chuckle. "Aw, well, that's sweet of you to say." She then becomes serious. "Remember it when I'm gone."

Hayley becomes confused, "Gone? Where are you going?"

"I only came to town to make sure that everything was okay with Elijah. He's fine, and he hasn't punished Klaus for daggering him, so…as usual, they'll be thick as thieves, and I'll be left to clean up the mess. It's time for me to fly the coop."

Hayley felt awkward for asking. "Oh…"

She goes to bite the apple in her hand, but she suddenly starts to feel woozy before she gets the chance to eat it.

Rebekah frowns at her. "What's wrong?"

Hayley shakes her head, "I dunno, probably morning sickness…"

Rebekah places her hand on Hayley's forehead. "Oh, you're burning up, actually."

* * *

**Kayla's POV **

After grabbing my spa stuff, I return to their mansion and walked upstairs to Hayley's room. Rebekah was leaving the room quickly, almost knocking me over. "Whoa, what's the rush?" I said, picking up the things that had spilled from my bag.

"Hayley is not feeling well and she has a bad fever…." She continued to talk but I didn't hear her because I was experiencing the flashbacks from my almost death and there was a loud buzzing in my ears.

She stopped talking when she realized that I wasn't listening. "Hey!"

She shook me and that made me snap out of my flashbacks. "W-w-what?" I say, clearing my throat and trying to look at her eyes.

She frowns, noticing that something was up with me. "Hey, Hayley got a bad fever and I don't know what to do. I got to call my brothers and let them know what's going on. What's wrong with you now?"

I shook my head, smiling. "Nothing. I'm fine. I was surprised to hear that Hayley wasn't feeling good because she was fine an hour ago. I'll go check in on her. Excuse me," I said, rushing past her into her room.

Hayley was on her bed, resting her eyes. I immediately put my bag down and walked over to her, placing my hand on her forehead. I let out a soft gasp, feeling the hottest skin that I have ever touched.

Hayley opens her eyes and frowns at me. "What's wrong with me?"

I give her a soft smile, "We'll figure it out. Now, we'll take care of you and do not move from this bed, understand?"

She nods and closed her eyes. I immediately went into the bathroom and grabbed a couple of washcloths and a large bowl of water and then carried them out to her night stand.

I put one wash cloth into the cold water and twist it to let the excess water out then placed it on her forehead.

She lets out a soft sigh, smiling a bit. "That feels good…" she mumbles, frowning at me.

"Shh…rest." I murmur, looking behind me. Rebekah was watching me from the doorway. Rebekah looks so scared and she had the phone in her hand.

I walk over to her and she looks so angry. "It was Agnes."

"What?"

"According to Elijah, they found Sophie and apparently Sophie said that it was Agnes who did this to both of them. Agnes used a cursed object called the Needle of Sorrows on Sophie's neck. This needle can cause a miscarriage by raising Hayley's blood temperature."

I was horrified and so furious…oh, so furious. "That bitch…wait until I deal with her. That is not going to happen; we'll save Hayley and the baby. Where is Agnes? Where is _she?_"

Rebekah took a big gulp, never seen me so angry before. "They don't know yet, she is hiding somewhere."

I let out a scorned chuckle. "She's a coward, some witch she is. Alright, okay… we have to bring her temperature down, so that will be our plan until Sophie gets here and can tell us what else to do to prevent this from happening."

Rebekah nods, smiling at me. "That's the plan then."

* * *

**_Oh no... Hayley is in trouble again and Kayla gotta deal with that...and now, we got angry Kayla! Anyways, please do let me know if you like the chapter! :D_**

**_I would like to thank for the new readers who just added me on their follow/favorite list:_**

**_Kassandra J_**

**_dhyeneferf47_**

**_wildcat717_**

**_BlackJG_**

**_Peggy Bryan_**

**_fanfictionfreak221_**

**_kikicappie_**

**_Diamondmoon58470_**

**_rosebaby123_**

**_Bronzelove_**

_**Also, to the readers who left me two lovely reviews:**_

**Guest: I will have to think about it because that is going to be so much drama lol...but it would be nice to have love-triangle with Elijah and Klaus with Kayla. My my my... :D Thank you for leaving a sweet review.**

**Elijah88: Awww...thank you! It was very nice to hear from you and for being so understanding when I needed a break from the fanfiction world. :D **


	20. Ch 18: Fruit of the Poisoned Tree Part 3

**I am not going to give you excuses about why I haven't updated in a while...I feel like I have been giving you excuses lately so I'm gonna stop and just update the story when I can and have time to do it. :) Thank you for sticking around and read this story though. :D Please enjoy and please leave a review to let me know that you're still around or want to give shout out! ;) **

* * *

**A few hours later **

I was in the bathroom, getting more water for the washcloths while listening to Rebekah fussing over her.

Rebekah was blotting sweat from Hayley's forehead and chest with a washcloth. "Stop fussing, will you? Elijah will be here any minute."

Hayley lets out a groan, "I feel like I've been microwaved."

"Hey! Just because you're carrying a baby doesn't mean you get to act like one! I'm sure my little niece is healing you up as we speak."

I let out a chuckle as I carried back the bowl of water. "She's right, you know?" I said to Hayley and she rolls her eyes at me.

Suddenly, Elijah runs in with Sophie. Rebekah stands to greet them but is appalled when she sees who Elijah has brought with him. I was not happy about it too.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Rebekah snaps, giving her a dirty look.

Sophie lets out a sigh, "I'm trying to help."

"Help? You're the reason we're in this bloody mess! Why aren't we unlinked with this witch already, Elijah?"

I nod along to Rebekah's statement, giving Sophie my best angry look.

Elijah stares at Rebekah, "Rebekah, let her do what she can."

I almost let out a growl but chose to keep it in, replacing the old washcloth with the new one on Hayley's forehead.

"Look, I may know a way to slow the fever down. But, I'm gonna need some special herbs," Sophie turns and looks at Rebekah, "I'll text you a list."

Elijah nods at her in encouragement, and though Rebekah does not look pleased to be ordered around again, she eventually relents and smiles at them patronizingly.

"Fine. Happy to play the fetch girl."

She stomps out of the room and shoves the washcloth she was using into Elijah's chest as she leaves.

Elijah stares at the washcloth and I roll my eyes at them, going back to my routine. "Kayla…" Sophie tried to talk to me but I interrupted her, "Don't you even dare. I trusted you. Hayley trusted you. You knew that Agnes was trying to hurt her and now me. _Don't._"

Sophie frowned at me. "What do you mean by that? Agnes would never hurt you."

I let out a laugh and stood up. "Sophie, come on. Seriously, come on. Remember the night that I was attacked by a vampire and was poisoned. I almost died because of her! That was her. She tried to have me killed, Sophie. You can't keep denying this. She has been going after Hayley since then."

Sophie was stunned. "But….why? Why would she do that? She's the one who taught you the spells and the magic. She's the one who told you about your mother. She….. oh my god," she stops, realizing something.

"What? What?!" I snapped at her, almost rushing towards her when Elijah stood in front of me to keep me from going after her. I give him a dirty look and he shook his head to let me know that she wasn't worth it.

He steps away and I stood here, waiting for Sophie.

"I'm so sorry….I…I am so sorry, I didn't realize that Agnes was going to take it seriously."

"_Sophie._ Explain what the hell are you talking about."

"Sabine had a vision about you and told Agnes that she saw you being a very powerful witch and that you would cause all the witches' death. I didn't believe that of course, but-"

"But Agnes believed that? Like she believed that Hayley's child would bring death to all witches too? Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I—I didn't know that Sabine had told Agnes until today before all of this happened."

I felt betrayed. "You…you after all of the people, I never thought that you would betray me like this or lie to these people? No wonder why my Granny chose not to raise me as a witch. My mother….was probably betrayed by you people."

"Kayla, you don't know that-"

"Shut up! Please leave the room before I do something that I will regret. Elijah, take her out...Now!"

Elijah takes her arm gently and takes her out of the room, leaving me shuddering with anger.

I could feel the powers crackling in my fingertips and let out a sob. I shut my eyes and focus on making my powers to calm down then I heard her soft voice.

* * *

"Kayla… it's okay. It'll be okay."

I look over to Hayley and she was looking at me sadly. She had heard the whole exchange.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up," I sniffle, wiping my tears away and sat down on her bed.

"Well...that sucks. Now the witches are after you too…"

I let out a sad chuckle. "I don't even know if it can get worse. Let's focus on you. Let me check your fever."

I rest my hand on her forehead and realized that her fever was getting worse. "It's getting worse. Let me try something that I have never done before."

Hayley nods. I rest my hand on her forehead and my other head on her stomach. I close my eyes and focus on her body.

Slowly by slowly, I started to feel my hands warming up then gradually my body started to warm up. I realize that I could absorb some of her fever, therefore, protecting her baby.

"Kayla…what are you doing?"

I open my eyes at Elijah, observing me.

"I'm taking her fever into my body so I could protect her and the baby."

"Are you insane? It could kill you!" Elijah says, looking appalled.

"For the first time in my life, I'm not insane. I will be okay…I know what I'm doing, trust me, Elijah." I whisper in sake for Hayley who has fallen asleep again.

Elijah stares at me for a bit then backs off from me. "Fine…but you call me if anything else happens."

I nodded and he leaves the room.

I let out a sigh, feeling her fever started to grow in my body. I could feel my body breaking out in a sweat.

"Please let it work…." I whisper to myself, looking at Hayley's face. She was asleep but was frowning due to the fever.

* * *

**Here is to everyone who follows my story and added me on their alert list. I apoglize if I left you out by mistake. Anyways, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you and appreciate it. Welcome! :D **

**smilychick89**

**yazzy97**

**WickedlyMinx**

**hannahjoma**

**LittleMissMickaelson**

**MoonLight415**

**Goodwillwin1297**

**strawberryxdom**

**Twyla5200**

**Hikari no Hoshi**

**lfisherjohnson**

**Kitten1318**

**MatthewGreyGublerLoveXXX**

**Elijahlover1988**

**lamm2293**


	21. Ch 19: Fruit of the Poisoned Tree Part 4

_**Hello Hello! Happy Halloween! Here is my gift...it may too late here but it's not too late somewhere else. The next part will be posted up tomorrow once I finalize everything. :D By the way, after you finish reading this chapter, please leave me a review and let me know what do you think about what is going to happen next with Kayla and is she going to confront Agnes? I would love to hear your opinions or ideas! :D **_

* * *

**At. Ann's Catholic Church **

**Omniscient POV**

Father Kieran receives a text message from Chief Sullivan that reads, "36 Charbonnet St. Lower 9th ward." That would be where Agnes would be hiding at. He puts his phone in his pocket and goes to leave, but he's stopped by Klaus.

"Going somewhere?"

Kieran looks stunned. "You're early, "he says nervously.

"Well, it's a good thing I am. You seem hell-bent on enacting vengeance all on your lonesome. The trouble is, I need something from Agnes before you send her off to meet her maker. So, I propose we strike a deal!"

He then sits down in a pew. "Bring her here! In exchange, I'll even ensure your niece, Cami, remains safe. Oh, I'd so hate for her to get caught up in all of this."

Kieran then gives him a dirty look and nodded without saying a word to him.

Later, the police officers in the Faction return to the church with Agnes, who is handcuffed and brought to the front of the room.

Agnes was appalled. "This is outrageous! What is the charge?"

The officers then sit her in a pew and leave.

Kieran scoffs at Agnes. "Please, Agnes. You know that Marcel runs the vampires in this town. "

Kieran gets handed a folded cloth by the officer, which is revealed to contain the Needle of Sorrows, "Who do you think runs everything else?"

He holds the needle up and calls out to Klaus, who vamp-speeds to his side, "I believe this is what you were looking for?"

Klaus smirks at her. "Hello, Agnes."

"You made a deal with _him?" _Agnes says, shocked.

Kieran becomes furious at her, "After what you did to Sean, I'd deal with the devil himself just to make you suffer!"

Agnes stood up and gets in Kieran's face, "You can't hurt me. The entire witch community will turn against you!"

Klaus became impatient and snaps at them, "_ENOUGH! _ Please, enough! I don't care about witch politics. I don't care about your ridiculous little Harvest ritual. What I care about is this trinket." He holds up the Needle of Sorrows. "Undo its curse, or I'll show you things worse than death!"

Agnes smirks at Klaus. "Dark objects don't come with an off-switch! The curse took root in Sophie; she's linked to your devil child. It's just a matter of time!"

* * *

**Michelson Mansion **

Hayley is wrapped in a towel, sitting outside beside the swimming pool. Rebekah stands behind her, checking her temperature, while Elijah assists Sophie in helping with the herbs. Kayla is stripping off her jacket and her ankle boots and then immediately jumped into the pool to get ready for Hayley, letting out a shocked gasp to the cold water.

Elijah shrugs off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves, "She's burning up! We need to do this now."

"Get her in the water!" Sophie says, grabbing the herbs and a cup.

Elijah jumps into the pool and helps Hayley in, and Kayla joins by wrapping her arm around Hayley's shoulders, helping her.

Sophie mixes herbs in a cup and follows them into the water as well.

Rebekah becomes frustrated, "I don't see how a midnight swim is supposed to help."

Sophie replies back quickly. "Her temperature is sky-high. The water, with the help of the herbs, should cool us down."

She hands Hayley the herbal concoction, "Drink this!"

Sophie then turns to Elijah, "You're going to have to get her heart rate down."

"How do you suggest I do that?"

"Hold her. It's a natural human remedy to slow the heart rate and reduce blood pressure."

"This is never going work," Rebekah says worriedly.

Elijah ignores his sister and pick Hayley up, holding her bridal-style in the pool.

"Davina will break the link, we just need time," Elijah says, staring at Kayla as she puts her hands back on Hayley to continue to take her body temperature into her.

Hayley clings to Elijah and groans as she gasps for breath.

Kayla stared at Elijah then closed her eyes to focus on Hayley and the baby.

* * *

**St. Anne's Church/Mikaleson Mansion**

_Davina is sitting on her bed in her room, studying the spell intently. She stares at the sangorium knot on her vanity, and after a moment, she stands up and walks over to it. She picks up the knot with both hands and takes a breath before she begins the spell. This time, she recites it properly._

Davina begins to whisper, "Phesmatos omnio legares cordate…"

_In the swimming pool at the Mikaelson Mansion, Hayley begins hyperventilating. _

"I can't breathe!" Hayley cries out.

Kayla could feel her breathing shorten each time but still was able to focus on her.

"Okay, long deep breaths, Hayley! Look at me. Long deep breaths, just focus on the sound of my voice," Elijah lowers his voice to a whisper. "You'll be okay. You'll be okay."

_In Davina's room, she continues the spell. _

"Phesmatos omnio legares cordate sangorium."

The clock on her table chimes as it hits 09:00PM.

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

_Haley screams in pain and thrashes in Elijah's hold._

"AHHHH! AHHHH!" Hayley screams, grabbing her belly.

I lose my focus and immediately opened my eyes. I felt her pain and let out a groan, removing my hands off from her. The pain continues so I immediately move over to the edge of the pool, letting out a groan, grabbing my belly.

"Rebekah!" Elijah shouted out when he saw me doubling over in pain. Rebekah rushes over to me, "What's wrong?"

I whimpered as I felt the pain getting worse. "Something's wrong!" I whisper to her, gasping in pain. "Are you sure you're feeling Hayley's pain and not yours?"

I let out a short scream, "NO! Oh god." I grind my teeth and shut my eyes, seeing the vision of Davina doing her spell.

* * *

_The knot in Davina's hands floats in the air and begins to unknot itself. Sophie starts to gasp as the linking spell begins to lift. Hayley continues to groan in pain. The knot completely unravels itself in midair and Davina smiles and giggles in happiness._

* * *

_In the pool, Sophie looks up at the sky, looking almost disappointed. _

"I just felt it lift," Sophie announces, looking at the sky.

Rebekah sighs in relief while rubbing my back as I let out a groan in pain and also in relief. I open my eyes and look at her concerned face. "I'm okay…" I whisper, still holding on tight on the edge of the pool. Rebekah was about to disagree with me when I gave her the look _"I'm fine, damn it." _ She shuts her mouth quickly.

Hayley starts to calm down, and Elijah looks stunned. Hayley stands up on her own, but still leans against Elijah, still weak from the spell. Sophie removes one of her earrings and pokes her palm with it. Hayley looks at her palm, and she and Elijah look relieved when she's not injured. Elijah quickly lets go of her hand and went over to check on Kayla.

"Kayla?" Elijah says, looking over me to make sure that I was okay.

I gave him my small smile. "I'm fine. I'm just exhausted from taking her fever and also the pain."

"Are you sure?" Elijah asks, grabbing my hand in concern. He and I stare at each other for a long moment. Rebekah notices at our shared glances, so Elijah quickly let my hand go and leads Hayley out of the pool.

"Come on, let's go, "Elijah says, helping Hayley.

"Elijah… as soon as your brother finds out that the link is broken, he'll kill Agnes. I _know _you don't owe me anything, but _please, _don't let him kill her."

I look at him as Elijah zooms out of the pool and pulls his phone out of his jacket on the table.

"Elijah! She's our only access to the power we _need _to survive. Promise me that you'll stop him!"

I roll my eyes at Sophie as Rebekah helped me to get out of the pool and threw the towel on me. I wrap the towel around me, shivering in the cold air.

Elijah ignores Sophie as she begs him and dials a number into his phone before raising it to his ear. It's Klaus, though only Elijah's side of the call is heard.

"It's me, where are you? Don't hurt her. I'll be there shortly."

He hangs up and turns to Sophie, "I'll make you one last promise. I won't let my brother kill Agnes."

Sophie nods at him gratefully, and Elijah picks up his jacket and shoes and walks away. I follow him into the house.

I let out a frustrated groan. "Actually, I'm going with you, Elijah. I want to see Agnes."

Elijah looks surprised. "You need to rest, Kayla after tonight."

"I don't care; I want to see her before you guys do anything to her. I want to know what happened to my mother and my sister. Elijah…Please."

I watch his jaw working in thought for a moment then he nods at me.

"Thank you. I'll change real quickly." I whisper, walking past him and ran upstairs to borrow Rebekah's clothes.

* * *

**Guest: I will continue to write more. Thanks for a lovely review! :) **

**Principles of Magic: Haha, yes you can rent newspapers and papers from the library in my area, ;) Thanks! **

**grapejuice101: Thank you for the review! Two updates for you today (2nd part is coming soon!) **

**Everybody else who is been following me and who put me on their alert list, thank you! Mwah! 3 **


	22. Ch 20: Fruit of the Poisoned Tree Part 5

_**Back again with part 5 and when you get to the ending...I'm really sorry, guys, you will have to be patient for the next one tomorrow. :D By the way, Agnes is such a evil bitch so no wonder why Kayla hates her. You'll see it soooon. **_

* * *

**Omnificent POV**

Sophie and Hayley turn to get out of the pool, but Hayley stops Sophie at the steps.

"I know you were just using me to save your people, but try it again, and I'll kill you," Hayley whispers into her ear.

Hayley leaves and Sophie sighs in defeat.

* * *

**Rebekah's room**

**Kayla's POV**

Rebekah meets me in her room, holding my jacket and ankle boots that I had left behind at the pool.

"Here you go," she says, passing them to me.

"Thanks… do you—"

Before I could ask her if I could borrow her clothes, she had already gone into her closet and brought out her casual dress and denim jacket, placing them on her bed.

"Here you go. I'll let you change and I'm going to talk to Elijah."

I nodded. "Thanks."

She nods and walks off, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Omnificent POV**

Rebekah walks into Elijah's bedroom while he's finishing getting dressed in dry clothes and stands in the doorway

She smiles at him, "The unlinking worked! Maybe now we can make plans—"

"No now, Rebekah. Can we discuss this when I return?"

Elijah walks toward the door in a hurry. Rebekah sighs in frustration.

"I won't be here when you return."

Elijah stops walking and turns to Rebekah. "That sounds like a goodbye."

"…I guess it is. I only came to New Orleans to make sure you were safe. You are. I thought that I might be able to convince you to come with me, but here you are, rushing into whatever Klaus and Marcel and the witches have cooked up. And I finally get it." She starts to tear up. "You'll never leave this city. You'll never leave Klaus."

Elijah looks at her sadly and walks toward her. "Then you should stay."

Rebekah shakes her head. "This thing that you and Klaus and Marcel have, I want no part of it." Tears fall down on her cheeks as she cries. "I just want to be free."

"Well, then, go," Elijah says sadly. He kisses her on the cheek. "You are free!"

Elijah leaves and Rebekah tries to compose herself.

* * *

**St. Ann's Catholic Church**

Klaus, Agnes, and Father Kieran are still arguing in the church.

"You're a piece of work, Agnes. But, guess what? I'm a piece of work myself. You know, I contemplated leaving bits of you artfully arranged outside your family's tomb. I thought it would leave a fitting message." Klaus zooms over to Agnes and pulls her up into a choke-hold. "Don't. Touch. My. Family."

Elijah and Kayla enter and approach them at the front of the room.

"Leave her."

Klaus pulls Agnes into a headlock and stands back and he watches Elijah walk down the aisle toward them.

"I gave my word."

Father Kieran stands up to greet Elijah and Kayla.

"You tend to give your word at the most inopportune times, brother. We've been doing things your way all day. Come on! Just one little snap and its "Toodle-loo, Agnes." She deserves it!"

"Nicklaus, don't make another move. You have asked for my forgiveness. I will grant you that forgiveness but do not make me break my word. Plus Kayla needs something from Agnes." Elijah says, looking at Kayla.

Klaus glares at his brother as he considers it. After a moment, he lets Agnes go.

Agnes rubs her sore neck as she stares at Kayla.

"You can't kill me, you fools," Agnes says, staring at the brothers.

Klaus opens his arms wide. "My noble brother, how was that for personal growth, eh? Still, it is just like you to spoil all of my fun."

Elijah stares Agnes in the eyes. "Oh, not exactly."

Elijah zooms over to one of the men who helped Agnes and rips his heart out, throws the second man up into the air, and does the same to a third as he rips out the man's heart. He turns to Klaus with a blood heart in each hand and drops them to the floor. He pulls out his pocket square to wipe his hands as Agnes stares in horror, and Klaus grins proudly behind her.

Agnes then stares at Kayla in shock, realizing that Kayla didn't flinch when Elijah killed her men. Kayla was staring at her coldly.

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

I walk toward Agnes as she stares at me in horror.

"Elijah, when I finish with her, you may do whatever you want to do to her," I say, looking at him behind me. He nods.

I look back at her and she looked terrified.

"Kayla, please don't let them kill me. I am the elderly witch!"

"I _DON'T _care, Agnes. You….you hurt Hayley. You tried to kill a child…you tried to kill me."

Agnes shook her head, "I didn't try to kill you—"

I snapped and grab her neck in a choke-hold position, causing her to gasp out. "DON'T you dare lie to me, bitch! I saw you when I was dying…you used my granny to convince me…how dare you!"

I let her neck go and she was shaking like a leaf. I could feel the rage growing inside me.

"How could you?! Why did you do it? After all these time for helping me with my powers, why now?! WHY!?"

"I…I…I was convinced that you would kill all the witches in the town!"

I let out a laugh. "Come on, that's bullshit, you know that! I'm a witch too so why would I do that?! Huh?"

Agnes couldn't say a word. "That's what I thought. You're a coward, Agnes."

I started to turn when Agnes grabs my arm.

"Please, Kayla, I'll tell you! Just don't leave me with them." Agnes begs as I turn back to her.

I push her hands off my arm. "Tell me then."

Agnes took my hands and stares into my eyes. "You have the power to see anything…like the day you saw Elijah's true self at your Granny's memorial service. Do the same thing to me and you'll see my memories."

I look at Klaus behind her and he looked confused.

"What is she talking about, Kayla?" Elijah asks behind me and I look down for a moment.

"I'll tell you in a moment…." I whisper before gently putting my hands on her temples. She lets out a sob as we both close our eyes.

* * *

_A little girl is sobbing hysterically and a baby is wailing. I turn around and see them in the corner. The little girl is me._

_Sarah was lying in the pool of blood and little Kayla is holding a baby in her arms, shushing it. I watch as the attacker comes closer to Kayla. It was a vampire._

_Little Kayla looks up and puts her hand up, blasting a white light at him, which threw him against the wall._

_He shook himself off and lets out a growl and ran out of the house._

_Little Kayla continues to sob, shushing the baby. "It's okay, you're safe, baby sister."_

_Suddenly, Agnes rushes in and lets out a gasp as she saw Sarah. _

_"Oh god, no!" _

_Little Kayla cries out as she saw Agnes and she immediately went over to them._

_"Kayla, oh my god, are you okay? Is Davina okay?" Agnes asks me, caressing the baby's head._

* * *

I drop my hands, opening my eyes. I let out a gasp, staring at Agnes. She had tears running down on her cheeks.

"You knew…the whole time that Davina was my sister? She's my sister?"

Agnes nods slowly. I gasp again and close my eyes, tears dropping down into my cheeks.

I let out an angry sob and put my hands back on her temples again, determined to see more. She lets out a cry of pain as I did this.

* * *

_There are flashes of red and blue lights as I sat outside on the steps with Davina in my arms. She is sound asleep as I sat in shock. _

_Agnes is speaking to a police officer as I watch them taking my mother's body away and putting her into the van._

_After she finished, Agnes walks over to me and sat down next to me._

_"I am so sorry, child, I wish I had been there to save your mother."_

_Tears continue to roll down my cheeks as I look at Agnes. "Why didn't Mama use her powers then? Why didn't she?"_

_I let out a sob, holding Davina closer to my chest gently. _

_Agnes caresses my head. "Child, I don't know why."_

**Suddenly, it flashes to another memory, the secret memory that Agnes never wanted to reveal to me until now.**

_Agnes is talking to someone. A man. But I can't tell his face._

_"I want you to go and kill Sarah. Then kill her daughter, Kayla. She cannot survive."_

_A man nodded then walks away. _

_Agnes turns to the fireplace. "It's the only way to protect my coven, god forgive me."_

* * *

I drop my hands, sobbing as I stare at her. Agnes fell to her knees and held my hands.

"Please forgive me; it was the only way that I could protect my coven. I thought it was the right thing to do but now I see that it wasn't right, please, Kayla."

I pull my hands away from her and turn my back to her, covering my face.

I let out a short scream, turning toward her again. "WHY?! You killed my mother and you tried to have me killed twice! You took my sister away!"

Agnes started to beg. "Please…"

I fell onto my knees to face her. "How can I forgive you after what I just saw? What made you so afraid of me when I was a child? I didn't do anything to you or your coven." I whisper, staring into Agnes's teary eyes.

She grabs my hands and squeezed them so tight. "Child…your mother has done something that she shouldn't have done. You're forbidden in our coven."

I frown in confusion and pull my hands away from her. I let out a shuddering breathe as I stood up.

"Goodbye, Agnes," I say, walking away from her.

Agnes immediately stood up, letting out a panicking gasp.

"Kayla! Don't leave me!"

I let out a sob as I walk down the aisle, knowing that I was leaving her to face her death sentence. But I froze halfway when Agnes shouted out her life changing confession to me.

"Kayla, you're a hybrid! You're the first-born hybrid!"

* * *

_**Y'alllll, so sorry for the cliffhanger! :D Leave a review and I'll probably be able to update sooner...depending on the reviews. ;) **_

_**Nikole596: Aw, thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) **_

_**Guest: Great to hear that! **_

_**For all of my new followers, thank you! :) **_

_**xMidnightLilliex**_

_**Marmite-1**_

_**InfinityMars**_

_**beesting08**_

_**ohheyyjuneee**_

_**Animeandmangalover8000**_

_**jealexandra3892**_


End file.
